Pasional
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Cuando el amor llega a corromper el alma, no queda otra salida más que entregarse a él. Una historia de un destino alterno en el que Ciel Phantomhive no hubiera perdido a sus padres, pero igualmente el destino se encargó de llevarlo junto a su demonio Sebastian Michaelis. Contiene lemon lean los que aprecien este genero, pasen a leerlo gracias :*
1. Nuestro destino

En el jardín de la mansión Phantomhive se encuentra una pareja disfrutando del te mientras observan a su pequeño hijo de 11 años jugando con su fiel perro, era una tarde un poco cálida de lo contrario no estuvieran afuera, pues Ciel el niño de mirada azulina igual que su madre, sufre de asma por lo que no puede salir y disfrutar libremente como cualquier niño de su edad, solo por un corto periodo de tiempo podía disfrutar del aire libre, casi no salía de casa, era sumamente sobreprotegido, por ese motivo él tenía una personalidad introvertida, muy tímido hasta cierto punto inocente, pues el mundo que le ofrecían sus padres, era como una burbuja, no conocía la maldad no la había experimentado. Su sonrisa lo denotaba mostraba aquella alegría e ingenuidad propia de un niño pequeño, pero estaba a punto de entrar a la adolescencia pronto cumpliría 12 años, su padre sobre todo temía como su hijo enfrentaría el mundo, pues no todo era bondad en él, ese niño seria el que le seguiría, continuaría con el legado Phantomhive.

_-Rachel... ¿No crees que Ciel es muy consentido?_ Pregunto Vincent, observando a su hijo acariciar tiernamente a su perro.

_-Pero que dices..._ Lo dices por su manera de ser, el es un niño todavía. Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa Rachel, aunque era difícil reconocerlo sabía que su niño era demasiado consentido.

_-Si pero no siempre será un niño, pronto cumplirá 12, ya es un jovencito... No un niño..._ Respondió mirando seriamente a su esposa mientras ella bebía un sorbo de té.

_-No entiendo cuál es el objetivo de esta conversación Vincent..._ Habló un poco molesta ante ese comentario, sabía que su hijo a pesar de su edad no lo aparentaba.

_-No te molestes querida, solo creo que deberíamos dejar de sobreprotegerlo..._ siento que le estamos haciendo daño con tanto cuidado, míralo... Hablaba Vincent sin dejar de mirar a su hijo quien se había caído levemente y ya tenía la mirada llorosa, a pesar de no tener ningún rasguño, esa actitud infantil y engreída era a la que se refería.

_-Pero... pero... el es mi pequeño..._ Dijo Rachel quien intento levantarse a levantar al pequeño que se acariciaba la rodilla, pero su esposo la detuvo, pues quería que él se levantara solo.

_-Es nuestro pequeño, pero no siempre estaremos con él, cariño... debemos ser realistas, que tal si empezamos con adaptarlo a otras personas, él siempre se esconde cuando ve a alguien desconocido... Sera buena idea que dejaras de ser su tutora, aunque no te agrade he decidido que contratare otros tutores para él, así se relacionara poco a poco con otros. _Hablaba el hombre con seguridad ante la mirada sorprendida y un poco molesta de su esposa al escuchar esa decisión.

_-Si ya lo decidiste, no sé porque me lo consultas... _Exclamó molesta la joven esposa desviando la mirada un poco llorosa a donde se encontraba Ciel, que se estaba levantando del suelo.

_-Querida, no te enojes es por el bien de nuestro pequeño, lo hago por el... siempre velare por su bienestar lo sabes mejor que nadie... _Hablaba con sinceridad el conde abrazando a su esposa, pues sabía que se sentía mal ante esa decisión, la consolaba, ella sabía que era una realidad que debía afrontar, sin más tuvo que aceptarla.

_-Está bien, pero yo escogeré a sus tutores..._ Decía al oído a su esposo con voz suave, quien le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposa.

_-Mamá... papá... no hagan eso delante mío..._ Exclamaba Ciel con mala cara al ver como su padre besaba tiernamente a su madre, que al escuchar la voz de su pequeño acercarse se sonrojo.

_-Ciel... tenemos algo que decirte... Siéntate..._ Ordenó su padre con una sonrisa.

-_Díganme._ Dijo Ciel un poco intrigado de lo que iban a decirle.

_-Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que tu hermosa madre ya no te enseñara como lo he hecho hasta ahora, tendrás nuevos tutores. _Confesó un poco triste Rachel ante la mirada confundida de Ciel.

_-¿Por qué?_ Pregunto un poco molesto el pequeño, no entendía el porqué de esa decisión.

_-Hijo... no te molestes, verás que será divertido, podrás relacionarte con otras personas, tu madre buscara a los mejores... No te desanimes..._ Trataba de animar con sus palabras el conde, pues aunque su hijo era tímido tenía carácter, y a veces muy mal carácter.

_-Si ustedes lo dicen..._ Respondió resignado el pequeño mirándolos con resentimiento.

-_Ah mi pequeño, creo que será duro para mí también... Mi hermoso Ciel, voy a extrañar enseñarte..._ Decía la joven mujer abrazando a su hijo, casi llorando, Vincent observaba la escena con gracia.

_-Rachel... creo que esto te afecta más a ti que al propio Ciel..._ Comentó divertido el conde mientras se levantaba para ir dentro de la mansión, madre e hijo se observaron y sonrieron, para después tomados de la mano seguir al conde. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Londres en una pequeña casa estaban dos siluetas masculinas conversando

_-¿Cuándo cumplirás mi deseo? _Pregunto una voz de alguien que podría decirse era un anciano.

_-Cuando la oportunidad se presente, no me gusta hacer las cosas al apuro, todo a su tiempo. _Contestó una varonil y melodiosa voz masculina.

_-Pero yo no tengo tiempo, soy muy viejo y tal vez pronto me muera_. Decía el anciano con molestia.

_-No exageres, hace tres semanas que me invocaste, y ya quieres que te lo cumpla, me gusta tomarme mi tiempo así las cosas salen mejor_. Hablaba esa joven voz con tranquilidad.

_-Mira el periódico, otra vez ese estúpido ganándose elogios de todos, y yo hundido en mi odio y amargura. _Dijo enojado el mayor lanzando un periódico en la mesa.

_-No es mi culpa que tu vida sea miserable, todos los días vigilo su mansión buscando una oportunidad para infiltrarme y llevar a cabo tu venganza, pero no se ha dado._ Dijo un poco hastiado la voz melodiosa con cierto sarcasmo.

_-Seré paciente entonces, solo quiero que mancilles el nombre de los Phantomhive, quiero que los humilles... que les quites su valiosa felicidad... Malditos..._ Decía entre dientes el anciano con coraje apretando los puños, el otro solo sonreía al ver esa patética reacción.

_-Sí, claro como digas... Bueno me canse de escuchar tu ruidosa voz iré a dar una vuelta ahora que anocheció para ver que novedad hay en la mansión Phantomhive. _Dijo con una sonrisa, dándole la espalda no soportaba estar cerca de ese nefasto anciano, pero era su contratista y se veía obligado a estar cerca de él.

_-Como que te emociona ir allá... será que hay algo que te guste ahí..._ Exclamó el viejo con burla, al ver esa rara sonrisa en el demonio con quien había pactado.

_-Tonterías... maldito viejo..._ Murmuró molesto el demonio, quien desapareció de inmediato al escuchar tal insinuación la verdad era que si había algo que le agradaba de esa mansión, era un alma pura sin mancha tan blanca, alguien a quien corromper y transformar esa alma pura en un alma apetecible ligeramente condimentada con algo de oscuridad, de solo pensar saborearla se relamía los labios, pero por alguna extraña razón algo más que el alma le atraía no sabía que era, solo sabía que en las últimas noches después de escuchar alguna novedad de la mansión a través de las paredes de manera sigilosa, se colocaba al pie de una ventana escondiéndose para ver y escuchar a quien era dueño de esa habitación que al salir sus padres de darle las buenas noches, casi siempre lo escuchaba cantar con voz baja. El demonio sonreía al escuchar su desafinado pero sincero canto. Ya después de unos minutos no percibió ruido, ni movimiento. Se asomó sin inconveniente viendo a un pequeño de casi 12 años de hermoso y casi infantil rostro, durmiendo tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Pronto estaré cerca de ti, mi pequeño Ciel Phantomhive, seré tu tutor y me llamaras Sebastian Michaelis. _Decía con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, y a la vez se deleitaba viendo esa pequeña figura acurrucarse bajo las sabanas.


	2. Efímero encuentro

Un día después en el despacho de la mansión Phantomhive se encontraba un joven caballero de cabello negro, mirada carmesí de buen porte y varonil figura vestido de forma elegante y unos lentes que hacían verse distinguido, estaba callado viendo todo a su alrededor mientras los esposos Phantomhive revisaban unos documentos.

_-Sus referencias son intachables. ¿Verdad Vincent?_ Acertó a decir la esposa del afamado conde Phantomhive, rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del lugar.

_-Sí, pero todas son de Francia..._ Comentó un poco dudoso el conde no le convencía del todo esas magnificas referencias.

_-Si es mi lugar natal, pero decidí probar suerte en Londres..._ Contestó con una pequeña el demonio que aspiraba entrar a la mansión.

_-Veo que se desenvuelve en casi todas las áreas de estudio, usted está muy preparado._ Dijo la joven mujer tratando de ser amable pues a ella le agradaba el perfil del aspirante estaba muy preparado.

_-Si... siempre me ha gustado aprender diferentes temas._ Respondió con amabilidad el demonio, en el fondo estaba hastiado de tratar de convencer a esos humanos, pero lo hacía por cumplir su misión.

_-Ciel, es un niño un poco tímido, pero es muy inteligente... lo digo sinceramente no porque sea su madre. _Exclamó tiernamente la mujer pues al hablar de su hijo, su sentir reflejaba amor a ese niño que era su mayor tesoro, además se enorgullecía de él pues era muy listo para su edad.

_-Si querida, nadie niega eso... Bueno Señor Michaelis, por hoy estaremos revisando todos los perfiles de los que como usted se han presentado a la entrevista, lo estaremos llamando de aceptarlo o no. Gracias por venir._ Dijo resignado el conde ya conocía a su esposa si no la interrumpía pasaría largos minutos hablando de todas las virtudes de su hijo, el también lo amaba pero era más reservado en cuanto en demostrar a otros sus emociones en cuanto a su pequeño.

_-El mayordomo lo acompañara a la salida._ Dijo la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía a su viejo mayordomo Tanaka entrar al despacho.

_-Fue un gusto haberlos conocido. Con permiso. _Luego de despedirse galantemente, salió del despacho con una amable pero fingida sonrisa junto al anciano mayordomo de la mansión, mientras caminaban hacia la salida en medio del pasillo vio a una pequeña persona caminar a prisa hacia ellos, distraído mirando sus pies al caminar como un niño travieso, sintió un fuerte palpitar al verlo, esa inocente alma alteraba su ser.

_-Joven Ciel, debería levantar la mirada al caminar o podría tropezar._ Dijo amablemente Tanaka mayordomo de los Phantomhive con una sonrisa deteniendo al jovencito antes de que tropezara con ellos, quedando a un metro de ellos.

_-Joven Phantomhive, es un placer conocerlo. _Saludó el aspirante a tutor acercándose y extendiendo la mano, con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al joven de profunda pero tímida mirada azulina, quien sintió un estremecimiento en su ser al fijarse en esa mirada carmesí, casi hipnotizante por alguna extraña razón le parecía brillar, pero pensó que era obra de su imaginación.

_-El... el... placer es mío..._ Exclamó nervioso el joven extendiendo su mano para concretar el saludo que le brindaba ese extraño que se encontraba en su hogar, al percibir ese contacto ambos sintieron como un raro sentir les invadió, acariciando sutilmente sus manos por un segundo, el menor se apartó un poco atemorizado de ese saludo levemente cariñoso, era algo que no había sentido antes.

_-Joven Ciel, ¿va con sus padres?_ Preguntó el mayordomo quien no se había percatado de las miradas que se lanzaron por milésimas de segundo su pequeño amo y el hombre que visitaba la mansión

_-Si... Con permiso... _Se alejó hacia el despacho un poco nervioso el joven confundido, por esa extraña sensación.

_-Agradezco su amabilidad._ Decía el aspirante a tutor al anciano mayordomo en la puerta de la mansión dispuesto a salir, el mayordomo solo asintió y vio cómo se alejaba la visita

_-Pequeño Phantomhive realmente eres delicioso, solo un ligero roce y me has dejado extasiado con tu exquisito sabor, tu alma es de verdad sublime._ Murmuraba para sí mismo el demonio quien se relamía los labios y sus ojos brillaban con fulgor, al tener todavía presente esa sensación, recordando la mirada de deseo que le lanzó ese pequeño, que aparentaba ser tan inocente. Caminaba alejándose de la mansión, escondiéndose entre lo alto de un árbol cercano a ella, sabía que pronto regresaría para trabajar allí, haría lo posible para que lo eligieran como el tutor de esa alma encantadora, ya no lo hacía tanto por el deseo que le había impuesto su odioso contratista, lo haría por el mismo también, no quería estar lejos de ese muchacho de mirada azulina que deseaba, era su nuevo capricho y haría lo que fuera por poseerlo. La tarde parecía caer dando paso a la noche.

_-Ciel, cariño ¿Que te sucede? Estas todo sonrojado..._ Preguntó Rachel viendo a su hijo entrar al despacho con un notorio sonrojo.

_-Nada... ¿ya escogieron mi nuevo tutor?_ Respondió no dando importancia a ese sonrojo que le había provocado ese hombre de hermosa mirada carmesí.

_-No, aun no..._ Contestó su madre con un poco de desánimo.

_-Está muy difícil decidirnos, todos son buenas opciones. Creo que lo dejaremos para mañana... Vamos a cenar..._ Acotó el conde levantándose de su asiento, ante la sonrisa de su esposa, quien también se levantó para seguirlo, los tres salieron del despacho pero el jovencito vio a su padre donde guardó las hojas de referencia de los que habían entrevistado ese día, quería por lo menos saber el nombre del último hombre al que habían entrevistado, ese por quien su corazón se aceleraba extrañamente al recordarlo, regresaría a escondidas luego para revisar esos datos. El conde y su esposa fueron a su habitación para refrescarse un poco antes de cenar, Ciel aprovecho eso y regreso al despacho.

_-Sebastian Michaelis..._ Susurro con un pequeño suspiro, después de haber sacado los documentos de los entrevistados, sabía que era él, por la pequeña foto que había allí.

_-Tiene el nombre de mi perro... _Sonreía divertido el pequeño al ver que ese hombre tenía el nombre de su querido y fiel compañero.

_-De todos los nombres tenía que escoger el nombre de su perro, supongo que me emocione al escuchar como lo pronunciaba tan dulcemente ese niño_. Decía con una sonrisa sarcástica el demonio quien estaba escondido afuera de la mansión justo al pie de la ventana sin que lo viera el joven asi escuchaba claramente lo que susurraba el menor.

_-Sebastian... por lo visto no te veré más... Mis padres al parecer no van a elegirte..._ Dijo lamentándose el pequeño volviendo a guardar esas hojas en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su padre, en la hoja de Sebastian habían puesto un no en la parte superior.

_-Como que no... Malditos... como no pude impresionarlos..._ Murmuraba entre dientes el demonio con molestia. Viendo como el pequeño salía del despacho un poco pensativo

_-Supongo que como no entrare por las buenas lo haré por las malas._ Sonrió maliciosamente entrando al despacho, de forma sigilosa mientras revisaba las hojas del escritorio del conde, los Phantomhive cenaban en el comedor.

_-Ciel, ¿te sucede algo estas muy pensativo?_ Pregunto la madre un poco preocupada pues si hijo estaba más callado de lo normal, al escuchar esa pregunta Ciel salió de sus pensamientos.

_-No, solo que... que me gustaría aprender otro idioma,_ Afirmó con astucia, pues sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en esa brillante mirada carmesí que lo había atrapado, no entendía aquel sentimiento solo sabía que se sentía bien esa calidez que recorría su cuerpo al recordarlo. Además pensaba en como haría para que de alguna manera sus padres contrataran a ese misterioso hombre, así que era el pretexto perfecto él hablaba francés con fluidez según los datos que había leído en su pequeña investigación.

_-En serio... Si creo que sería bueno ¿Qué idioma te interesa?_ Hablaba Vincent con una pequeña sonrisa al ver ese interés inesperado en su pequeño hijo.

_-No sé... tal vez francés..._ respondió el jovencito con una sonrisa.

_-Bueno, habían algunos de los aspirantes que hablaban francés, podríamos revisar. _Hablo el conde mirando a su hijo que desviaba la mirada.

_-Vincent... ¿Qué te parece el señor Michaelis?_ Dijo la mujer de mirada azulina, mientras veía a su pequeño callado que solo acertaba a escuchar la conversación de sus padres, pero se emocionó un poco al escuchar ese apellido, ya por lo menos había puesto su nombre a discusión

_-No sé... Hay algo en él que me hace dudar, parece que ocultara algo... _Respondió un poco dudoso pues había algo en ese hombre que le daba mal presentimiento.

_-Querido, con tu trabajo para la Reina... Te has convertido en una persona un poco paranoica todos te parecen sospechosos..._ Comentó con una hermosa sonrisa la mujer.

_-Tal vez sea así... Es mejor ser precavidos... _Respondió seriamente Vincent ante el comentario de su esposa.

_-Para mí él es la mejor opción..._ Contestó la mujer pues si lo contrataban le ahorraría el trabajo de buscar a más tutores por materias, seria el tutor a tiempo completo para Ciel, pero su esposo lo había descartado, eso le molestaba un poco que no tomara en cuenta su opinión.

_-Sí, pero sus referencias están un poco lejanas, como sé que no nos miente._ Respondió con intriga el conde, le preocupaba meter a cualquiera a su casa, pero debía ser realista era la mejor opción, aun así lo había descartado.

_-Solo hay que llamar y confirmar. _Habló la mujer sabía que podría convencerlo después, el joven estaba emocionado aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, por primera en su corta existencia sentía una fuerte atracción hacia alguien, no podía negar que sentía cierto apego a su prometida que a la vez era su prima, pero esto era más profundo, no entendía como alguien podía haberlo cautivado de esa manera con solo haberlo visto y sentido sutilmente una vez en ese efímero encuentro, además era un hombre, de mayor edad, todo jugaba en su contra, pero eso no le impedía seguirlo pensando y anhelando volver a verlo.

_-Ya solo por ti lo pondré en la lista de más opcionados. Mañana hare las llamadas_. Así dieron por terminada aquella conversación, el joven sonreía mientras pensaba que por lo menos ya tenía una opción de volver a verlo. Terminaron la cena muy alegremente todos con buen humor como era el ambiente normal dentro del hogar Phantomhive. Ya avanzada la noche en calle solitaria de Londres se escuchaba un grito desgarrador, era un hombre del cual solo se veía como la vida se le escapaba tirado en la mitad de esa calle, la sangre brotaba profusamente de una herida, alguien frente a él, sonreía malicioso se le notaba un brillo en los ojos resplandecía en medio de la oscuridad.

_-Hare lo que sea por tenerlo cerca, lo siento mucho... _Susurraba sarcástico aquella maligna presencia ante el cuerpo frio de ese hombre ensangrentado en media calle, luego el demonio desapareció del lugar.

_-Ahora iré a asustar a alguien más._.. _Tengo que eliminar a la competencia,_ Murmuró para sí el demonio, dirigiéndose al hogar de su próxima víctima, tendría que de alguna manera asustar, intimidar o asesinar a los que estaban como opción para ser tutores de su hermosa alma. Los hubiera asesinado a los tres más opcionados pero sería un poco sospechoso, por eso no lo hacía, solo eliminó a uno. Al terminar su tétrico paseo nocturno decidió visitar la mansión Phantomhive sobre todo para dirigirse y vigilar esa habitación que avivaba su deseo, ya era para el demonio una costumbre nocturna, era muy tarde sabía que lo encontraría dormido pero aun así decidió visitarlo, no escucharía su pequeño canto se resigno a ello, pero a cambio de eso escucho otros sospechosos ruidos.

_-Ahhh... Ahhh... _Escuchó el demonio al acercarse a la ventana de esa habitación, algo sorprendido decidió asomarse ocultándose bien en la oscuridad que le brindaba aquella noche sin luna.

_-Mmmm... _Saboreó al ver la hermosa imagen que se presentaba ante él, ese inocente niño que aparentaba ser frente a todos estaba autocomplaciendose, podía verlo sonrojado, recostado retorciéndose en la cama con la pijama levantada y su ropa interior por las rodillas, mientras sus manos acariciaban torpemente su propio falo, luego vio como llevo una de sus manos a su propia entrada, buscando ese contacto introduciendo uno de sus pequeños dedos a su cavidad, con la otra seguía masajeando sin detenimiento su miembro que estaba erecto. Siguió con ese sensual movimiento de caderas por unos pocos minutos, el demonio solo veía con deseo, relamiéndose los labios controlando su cuerpo para que no se impulsara a hacerle compañía a ese niño que estaba por llegar al éxtasis, gemiendo en voz baja, mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus manos. Al llegar a ese éxtasis que el mismo se había regalado pronunció algo que al escuchar el demonio se asombró.

_-Sebastian..._ Decía el pequeño extasiado sintiendo ese placer provocado por sus manos, se sonrojó mucho más al darse cuenta del nombre que había mencionado, era la primera vez que se masturbaba y lo hacía pensando en un hombre, se asustó mucho torpemente colocó su ropa interior a su lugar, se levantó de la cama un poco confundido al baño donde se asearía pues tenía su viscosa esencia en sus manos. El demonio contenía sus deseos, estaba en una terrible disyuntiva entraba y lo tomaba, o esperaría para poseerlo.

_-Ciel... ciel... Eres un niño malo... no te preocupes pronto yo te llevare de la mano a descender en ese abismo de placer que tanto anhelas. Dame tiempo pequeño... _Decía el demonio con mayor brillo en su mirada que antes, no había duda el anhelo de poseer esa suculenta alma era confirmada, lo corrompería y lo llevaría al mismo infierno, mientras veía al pequeño recostarse en su cama tapándose avergonzado completamente con las sabanas, como si supiera que alguien lo observaba.


	3. Dulce acercamiento

La luz de la mañana entraba a través de la ventana, un pequeño dormía profundamente quien al escuchar una dulce voz al oído comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez.

_-Buenos días mi pequeño_... Decía con dulzura Rachel levantando a su pequeño con un beso en la frente.

_-Buenos días, madre..._ Respondió el jovencito estirándose en la cama.

_-¿Dormiste bien anoche?_ Preguntó con curiosidad la joven mujer, el pequeño desvió la mirada y se sonrojo un poco recordando lo que había hecho en altas horas de la noche mientras todos dormían, la verdad era que casi no durmió pues la imagen de ese hombre de mirada carmesí ocupaba sus pensamientos.

_-¿Por qué preguntas?_ Dijo el joven dando la espalda a su madre pues no quería que notara su sonrojo y vergüenza.

_-Es que note que tienes unas grandes ojeras... ¿Estás bien, cariño?_ Decía un poco preocupada la mujer, quien acariciaba el cabello de su amado hijo.

_-Tal vez solo dormí demasiado... Voy al baño..._ Respondió el niño levantándose de la cama deprisa para ir a encerrarse al baño

_-Sí, claro. Buscare tu ropa mientras tanto._ Hablaba Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía a su hijo correr al baño. Ciel se encerró en el baño, fue directo al gran espejo que estaba en una de las paredes, vio su reflejo en él pudo notar que era cierto sobre su blanca piel podía notarse con facilidad las bolsitas oscuras que habían debajo de sus ojos.

_-Maldición..._ Murmuraba el joven con molestia por la evidencia que mostraban sus ojos, con sus manos masajeaba las ojeras para ver si disminuían, pensaba en la agradable sensación de anoche, en la que acariciaba lascivamente su cuerpo todo se dio de repente no podía dormir pero recordar su voz, su mirada, su belleza, su leve caricia que ese hombre le brindó aquello invadía su mente, haciendo calentar todo su ser, sacudió la cabeza un poco avergonzado en aquellos pensamientos pecaminosos, decidió asearse y salir a cambiarse.

_-Ciel, quita esa carita de desánimo, hoy vendrá tu nuevo tutor, debes estar emocionado... _Hablaba la mujer cuando peinaba a su hijo quien ya se había cambiado de ropa, y se disponían a salir de la habitación para ir a desayunar, la madre notó a su pequeño muy callado y desanimado.

_-En serio... pero creí que todavía no tenían claro a quien elegir..._ Exclamó el joven un poco confundido todo era tan rápido, no le dieron la oportunidad de seguir insinuando a quien él quería en realidad de tutor.

_-Sí, pero tu padre hizo unas llamadas anoche, y en la mañana muy temprano, escogimos tu nuevo tutor el vendrá a la 11._ Hablaba la joven mujer con una sonrisa mientras salían de la habitación.

_-Pero..._ dijo con desilusión el joven.

_-Pero... ¿Qué?_ Pregunto su madre al ver el rostro decaído de su pequeño, ella pensaba que aquella expresión se debía a que su hijo extrañaría esas horas de estudio con ella, sin sospechar que aquella expresión de desilusión era por otro motivo.

_-Nada... dime quien es..._ Tomó aire el pequeño para relajar el rostro lo que menos quería era que su madre sospechara de su reciente atracción y fijación con ese extraño.

_-Mejor que sea una sorpresa, cuando el venga lo sabrás igual si dijera su nombre no sabrías quien es..._ contestó con una sonrisa la mujer quien tomaba con cariño la mano de su pequeño que parecía distante esa mañana.

_-Es cierto, no hagas caso..._ Respondió Ciel apretando su mano con la de su madre con una hermosa sonrisa, no tenía caso se resignó a ello, tal vez debía agradecer al destino si no volvía a poner a ese hombre en su camino, llegaron al comedor donde el conde los esperaba mientras leía el periódico.

_-Buenos días, padre..._ Dijo el pequeño acercándose a dar un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

_-Buenos días, mi pequeño..._ Contestó el mayor con una sonrisa mientras los sirvientes servían el desayuno ya que la familia estaba reunida.

_-¿Que sucede cariño? Pareces un poco impresionado..._ Preguntó Rachel a su esposo quien leía una de las noticias del periódico por su expresión parecía algo que le había extrañado.

_-Es solo que recuerdas al Señor Westter quien era el más opcionado ayer, y que en la mañana no respondía el teléfono... Aquí dice que apareció asesinado en una de las calles de Londres. _Hablaba un poco impresionado por esa noticia el conde pues solo en horas pasadas habían conversado con él.

_-Ohh, eso de verdad me sorprende y asusta. No deberiamos hablar de eso frente a Ciel... esas noticias trágicas. _Comentó la mujer un poco preocupada mirando a su pequeño.

_-No soy un niño pequeño, madre.._. Exclamó en voz baja el joven con un poco de molestia le enojaba que lo trataran como un niño.

_-Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal, pequeño..._ Acertó a decir la madre un poco apenada.

_-Es verdad Rachel, Ciel no es tan pequeño, desde hoy comenzaremos a tratarlo como un jovencito, como el jovencito que es..._ Decía Vincent con una sonrisa para alentar a su hijo que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_-Gracias, padre..._ Decía el joven mientras seriamente tomaba un sorbo de su dulce té.

-_Ahora los dos están contra mí._ Exclamó Rachel con cierto resentimiento.

_-No es eso cariño, dentro de una semana Ciel cumplirá 12, debemos comenzar a tratarlo como a alguien de su edad, yo a su edad.._. Hablaba el conde siendo interrumpido por su esposa.

_-Sí, si... No comencemos con tus historias, después Ciel querrá hacer lo mismo..._ Decía la mujer que ya conocía bien esas historias, del legado Phantomhive como a veces también se exponían al peligro por exaltar el nombre de la Reina, ella no quería exponer a su pequeño a eso, por lo menos no ahora que todavia lo veía tan pequeño y frágil.

_-¿Que hacías a mi edad, padre?_ Preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad, a veces le fastidiaba la actitud sobreprotectora de su madre.

_-Bueno, para no enojar a ninguno de los dos, seré breve... Yo a tu edad estudiaba mucho pero a la vez mi padre, me ensañaba todo lo que un conde hace, sus asuntos de Phantomhive leales servidores de la Reina, me llevaba con él para que aprendiera, claro que yo no padecía de asma como tú, por eso tu condición es diferente y no puedo llevarte conmigo. Pero te enseñare aquí en la mansión, para que puedas seguir mis pasos, y lo de nuestros antecesores._ Conversaba el mayor ante la mirada de su esposa e hijo.

_-Sí, claro... Supongo que seré un conde a puerta cerrada._.. Comentó con un poco de tristeza el pequeño sabía que su condición le impediría salir con libertad, era algo que no podía cambiar.

_-Cariño, seguramente tu condición mejorara cuando crezcas un poco más... No te preocupes y serás un excelente conde, mejor que tu padre._ Decía con ternura la madre mirando mal a su esposo por hacer sentir mal al pequeño.

_-Creo que igual se enojaron conmigo, así que me mejor me callaré... _Dijo el conde tomando un sorbo de su taza de café, el desayuno transcurrió en silencio, al terminar todos se dirigieron a sus labores cotidianas faltaban dos horas para que llegara el nuevo tutor, Ciel se mostraba un poco inquieto y ansioso fue a la biblioteca a leer un poco, para distraer la mente de aquellos pensamientos nada sanos que cruzaban su mente. Eran más de las 11 el pequeño se encontraba sentado durmiendo en la cómoda silla de la biblioteca con el libro sobre su pecho.

_-Ciel... Ciel... Despierta alguien quiere conocerte. Vamos llegó tu nuevo tutor._ Decía cariñosamente Rachel despertando a su pequeño, quitándole el libro de encima.

_-Sí, vamos..._ Exclamó entre dormido el joven levantándose de su asiento.

_-Que niño más dormilón..._ Con una sonrisa hablaba su madre viendo como su hijo caminaba estirando sus brazos para quitarse la pereza.

_-Ya madre no me hagas así.._. decía entre risas Ciel al sentir como su madre le hacía cosquillas al caminar. Llegaron los dos entre sonrisas al despacho del conde, entraron y Ciel pudo notar a un hombre sentado de espalda, la sonrisa que traía se quedó pasmada, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, ¿podría ser él? era la pregunta que inundó la mente del joven.

_-Señor Sebastian Michaelis le presento a su estudiante, sonriente estudiante... Mi primogénito Ciel Phantomhive... _Decía amablemente el conde señalando la puerta donde se encontraba su esposa e hijo. El demonio volteó a verlos pero su mirada se cruzó con la del pequeño, ambos volvieron a sentir esa extraña sensación invadir sus cuerpos.

_-Es un placer saludarlo de nuevo, joven Ciel... Soy su nuevo tutor Sebastian Michaelis. _Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse y extender su mano para estrecharla a esa cálida piel, el joven también dio unos pasos quedando ambos en el centro del despacho, por un segundo todo a su alrededor parecía no existir solo ellos dos. Entonces el joven reaccionó rápidamente estrechando aquella cálida mano respondiendo el saludo, se sonrojó al sentir tan exquisito contacto.

_-Sí, el placer es mío, Señor Michaelis..._ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, fijando sus ojos a esa mirada carmesí que lo tenía atrapado, el destino es hermoso pensaba el joven, me trajo de nuevo a él.

_-¿Ustedes ya se habían saludado?_ Preguntó Rachel un poco curiosa, mientras su hijo deshacía el saludo de manos con su nuevo tutor.

_-Si ayer cuando me disponía a partir, nos encontramos en el pasillo. _Respondió Sebastian con una amable sonrisa.

_-Ciel no nos dijo nada._.. Dijo la mujer con extrañeza.

_-No lo creí importante..._ Acertó a decir el joven, disimulando ese incomodo momento, la verdad se había sorprendido de verlo ahí cuando ya se había resignado a tal vez no volver a verlo.

_-Rachel muéstrale al señor Michaelis, donde compartirán su tiempo con los estudios de Ciel. _Decia el conde mientras revisaba unos papeles tenía mucho trabajo ese día, quería seguir haciendo sus labores. Los tres salieron con dirección a la habitación donde era por así decir el salón de clases de Ciel, estaba un poco alejado de las demás habitaciones, según para que no sea molestado, le daba una vista al jardín de la parte trasera de la mansión, donde se veía los hermosos rosales blancos.

_-Es una habitación solo destinada para Ciel y sus estudios, claro que también pueden ir a la biblioteca pueden disponer de ella. _decía la madre con entusiasmo, seguida de ese galante caballero detrás de él venía Ciel un poco pensativo y paso lento.

_-Ciel, cariño... no te quedes atrás._ Exclamaba Rachel al ver como su pequeño caminaba desanimado y lento, pensó ella que se debía a su nuevo tutor, pues siempre se ponía así cuando conocía a alguien sin sospechar que era porque verlo caminar delante de él, le hacía estremecerse todo. Llegaron a la habitación que tenía un gran escritorio un estante donde había muchos libros, decorada para brindar ese ambiente propicio para el aprendizaje, Sebastian por alguna razón no podía apartar la mirada de su ahora joven estudiante que permanecía con la vista mirando sus propios pies, eso le parecía tan encantador. Pensaba como la actitud tímida actual de ese niño era diferente a la de anoche cuando él se complacía y retorcía en esa cama preso del deseo. Ya deseaba tenerlo así pero desnudo bajo su cuerpo.

_-Esta habitación es adecuada, y muy hermosa..._ Dijo Sebastian para salir un poco de esos pensamientos lascivos, viendo como su niño tomaba uno de los libros parecía nervioso.

_-Bueno, creo que los dejare solos... Ciel explícale al señor donde nos quedamos en tus estudios. _Dijo la madre con intención de que fuera Ciel el que entablara una conversación, ella podía explicarle pero pensó que sería un buen tema de conversación.

_-Madre... quédate..._ Pidió el joven vencido por su timidez innata, solo pensar quedarse con ese hombre que provocaba todo su ser, recordaba lo que había hecho anoche en su cama solo con pensarlo, lo hizo ponerse tenso.

_-Cariño... no debes estar nervioso el Señor Michaelis está para ayudarte... Quedamos en que tendrías que relacionarte con otros, empieza con tu tutor, anda conversa con él. _Empujaba Rachel con una sonrisa a su hijo, para que se quedara en la habitación y no la siguiera.

_-Pero..._ Exclamaba el pequeño con resignación al ver la actitud seria de su madre quien ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a salir.

_-Anda no seas grosero... El conoce tu carácter ya hablamos con él, te ayudara con eso.. Ve y no hagas reproches. _Ordenó seriamente Rachel el joven resignado suspiró viendo como su madre cerraba la puerta, alejándose de la habitación dejándolo solo con ese ser que extrañamente le atraía de forma nada normal.

_-Joven Ciel... no debe atemorizarse, no soy un monstruo..._ Decía el demonio con una sonrisa viendo de espalda al pequeño que miraba la puerta donde había salido su madre, el plan del demonio era seducirlo pero que fuera ese mismo niño quien diera la iniciativa, así el podría escudarse en la excusa que él no fue quien provocó la situación, aunque se contenía con todas sus fuerzas para no hacerlo suyo ahí mismo.

_-Yo... yo... no he dicho eso..._ Acertó a decir dando media quedando frente a su nuevo tutor que estaba un poco alejado de él, el demonio se estremeció al verlo así con la mirada casi llorosa, sonrojado y con un semblante confundido, nunca en su existencia había visto tal belleza, eso le asustaba un poco, pues sentía algo diferente con ese niño, sacudió la cabeza un poco el demonio no caería en los encantos de ese niño.

_-Lo sé, era una forma de decir, no debe estar tan nervioso, estoy aquí para ayudarlo._ Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa, ahora el también estaba un poco confundido, pero lo disimulaba.

_-Ya lo sé..._ Decía el pequeño quien se acercaba al escritorio, para tomar unos libros.

_-Y bien, dígame ¿dónde se quedaron con sus estudios?_ Preguntó amablemente el mayor acercándose con lentitud a su estudiante.

_-En este libro, avanzamos hasta aquí... en este otro hasta aquí. _Explicaba Ciel un poco intimidado tenerlo cerca lo alteraba, al dar un paso hacia atrás choco con su tutor, se dio media vuelta para disculparse por haberlo pisado, pero las palabras no salieron, se quedó con la mirada fija al hermoso rostro de su acompañante.

_-¿Sucede algo? _Preguntó con una sonrisa el demonio, sabía que a ese niño lo tenía en sus manos, pero su timidez no le permitiría avanzar hasta que tuviera la confianza necesaria, sería paciente, pero mientras tanto le parecía divertido ver esas reacciones.

_-No, nada..._ Desvió la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

_-Siempre se sonroja con facilidad, es usted muy tímido_. Exclamó con ternura el demonio haciendo sonrojar al joven.

_-Eso creo..._ Respondió el joven con resignación

_-Yo le ayudare a que no sea tan tímido... ya lo verá..._ El demonio lo dijo en un tono un poco seductor algo que notó el menor se extrañó por eso, acaso él también lo deseaba, pensó con cierta emoción.

_-¿Que ha dicho? _Preguntó un poco confundido el joven mirando fijamente a su tutor.

_-Solo que lo ayudare a vencer su timidez, nada más..._ respondió seriamente el tutor, lo anterior fue algo inconsciente ese niño no era tan inocente, pues entendió claramente el tono seductor de su voz.

_-Sí, claro... Sería bueno que empezáramos... _Sugirió el pequeño sentándose en la silla de su escritorio, Sebastian se acercó junto a él con el pretexto de buscarle la página en la que estudiarían, teniendo su rostro muy cerca al suyo difícilmente el menor encontraba la página del libro lo hacía ponerse más nervioso, se alejó de él. Pasaron las dos horas siguientes con miradas y sonrisas traviesas entre sí pequeñas conversaciones, mientras Sebastian explicaba algunas materias. Fueron a almorzar ahí disimulaban la extraña atracción que sentían, el menor no podía dejar de verlo era realmente hermoso pero fingía aquello con amabilidad a su nuevo tutor no quería que sus padres sospecharan de aquel reciente sentimiento.

_-¿cómo les ha ido?_ Preguntó el conde mientras comían.

_-Bien..._ Respondieron ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-El joven Ciel es muy listo, aprende tan rápido..._ Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, claro que aquello tenía un doble sentido, lo decía también en la que el joven en mención trataba de seducirlo. El joven solo se sonrojo al escuchar como lo halagaba.

_-Se lo dije..._ Comentó orgullosa Rachel mirando a su pequeño que estaba junto a ella, y le acariciaba el cabello.

_-Ya mamá me estas avergonzando..._ dijo el menor al sentir como todos sonreían al ver esa cariñosa escena maternal. El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad entre conversaciones, al terminar Ciel y Sebastian fueron a la biblioteca, donde el pequeño haría una investigación encomendada por su tutor. El demonio estaba de pie junto a la ventana, pensando en esa rara conexión que tenía con esa alma que le extasiaba tanto. Escucho como el joven parecía balbucear algo, al voltear vio que el pequeño se tambaleaba en la escalera que lo ayudaba a alcanzar aquellos libros colocados en la parte alta de las repisas.

_-Tranquilo... Ya te tengo..._ Susurró el demonio cuando el pequeño cayó en sus brazos con el libro que buscaba mientras aspiraba el aroma del cuello del joven sin que este lo notara, quien se abrazó a su tutor al sentir ese contacto tan cercano lo hizo estremecer. Ambos se miraron fijamente, Ciel acaricio con dulzura el rostro de quien abrazaba, era algo que no pudo controlar quería sentirlo aún más.

_-Joven Ciel... ¿se encuentra bien?_ Preguntó sorprendido el demonio ese niño estaba tomando la iniciativa de forma prematura pensó que le tomaría días, sino semanas, hacer un simple acercamiento y ahora su delicada mano acariciaba su rostro, eso lo hacía sentir de alguna manera emocionado.

_-Estoy bien..._ susurraba sonrojado el joven acercando su rostro más al de su tutor, quien sentía su aliento sobre sus labios. Luchaba consigo mismo para no atrapar esos pequeños labios con los suyos. Tenían apenas horas de estar cerca y ya estaban a punto de besarse. El joven sentía que el corazón le estallaría en cualquier momento, pero había algo en Sebastian que lo tenía al borde de la locura, haciendo vencer aun su propia timidez, nunca antes había tenido un acercamiento así con alguien.

_-Yo..._ Balbuceó el joven en ese acercamiento casi mágico, en la que el demonio parecía sumiso ante ese pequeño humano, algo que él no había experimentado antes en sus largos años de existencia, sintió como esos virginales labios rozaban los suyos de forma dulce, sorprendido veía el rostro del que lo estaba rozando, tenía los ojos cerrados con un hermoso sonrojo que teñía sus blancas mejillas, que lo hacía verse tan apetecible. Se dieron un pequeño y dulce beso sin malicia algo que estremeció a ambos. Luego vinieron pequeños besos en que sus labios se saciaban con ternura entre sí. El silencio invadió la habitación solo la cortina de la ventana se escuchaba moverse por el viento, mientras los dos compartían aquellos besos acompañados de tiernas caricias sin saber que en esa tarde del mes de diciembre empezaron su prohibida historia de amor.


	4. Sentimientos contradictorios

En la biblioteca de la prestigiosa mansión Phantomhive dos seres compartían entre si tiernos besos, sin sospechar de aquello los esposos Phantomhive pensando que su pequeño hijo de casi 12 años estaba realizando tareas con su nuevo tutor.

_-Esto... no... Está... bien... _Decía entre besos con fingido remordimiento Sebastian que todavía cargaba al joven, quien había enredado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

_-Entonces... suéltame..._ Respondió con un sonrisa traviesa el menor quien besaba los labios de su tutor. El demonio sonrió también ante la actitud seductora del pequeño, decidió darle un último beso para dejarlo en el suelo, ante la mirada confundida de Ciel.

_-Esto no volverá a repetirse, no es correcto... _dijo el demonio seriamente pretendiendo sentirse culpable por la situación actual, miraba fijamente al menor quien confundido solo desvió la mirada.

_-Pero... yo quiero estar contigo..._ Exclamó con la mirada llorosa el menor viendo el piso, haciendo por un segundo estremecer al demonio ante esa vulnerabilidad que le mostraba ese niño.

_-¿Te sientes atraído a mí?_ Pregunto el mayor acercándose a Ciel levantando su rostro para que lo viera, el menor asintió con la cabeza, por la vergüenza de aquella afirmación se abrazó a la cintura de su tutor, ocultando su rostro en ese abrazo, el mayor solo acertó a acariciar dulcemente sus cabellos podía sentir como esa alma se consumía ante él, solo se relamió los labios.

_-Mucho... no puedo sacarte de mi mente..._ Decía el menor de forma poco audible, venciendo sus temores, era la primera vez que confesaba sus intenciones románticas con alguien. Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en la mente del demonio, nunca antes alguien le decía palabras tan sinceras e inocentes. Se quedaron en silencio ambos por varios segundos.

_-Ciel... ¿quieres que me quede a tu lado?_ Preguntó el demonio con ternura rompiendo ese abrazo para agacharse y quedar a la altura del joven, quien sonrió a pesar de tener el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas, lo estaba llamando por su nombre eso lo hacía sentirse especial.

_-Sí, quiero que estemos juntos._ Respondió decidido el menor como no lo había hecho antes, siempre era inseguro cuando tenía que decidir algo por mínimo que fuera, esa respuesta sorprendió al demonio, la verdad era que ese pequeño era impredecible lo tenía cautivado, acaricio su rostro secando el rastro de lágrimas que habían dejado de correr. Para acercarse a su rostro tomando con delicadez su mentón juntaron nuevamente sus labios en un beso, abrazándose después de ese beso que era la confirmación de la relación que estaban empezando.

_-Sebastian... ¿Puedo llamarte así?_ Le decía dulcemente Ciel al oído de su primer amor mientras seguían abrazados.

_-Claro que sí, mi Ciel... Debes prometer que no le dirás a nadie lo nuestro._ Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa de complicidad cuando rompió ese abrazo juntando su frente a la frente del pequeño en una escena por demás romántica.

_-Sí, ya lo sé..._ Decía sonriente y sonrojado el menor al sentirse así con el hombre que lo había cautivado en solo unas horas, se emocionó al escuchar la palabra lo nuestro.

_-Seria problemático, no entenderían nuestra relación, debe ser nuestro secreto._ Explicaba el mayor quien no dejaba de acariciar los labios del menor, y ninguno bajaba la mirada amorosa del otro.

_-Nuestro secreto._ Repitió el joven besando una vez más los labios de su tutor, aunque se sentía un poco culpable de actuar de forma tan poco coherente sabiendo que tal vez decepcionaría a sus amados padres, pero ese hombre lo había enamorado en cuerpo y alma, el mayor aun no quería besar apasionadamente al joven aunque se moría de ganas por deleitarse del sabor de esa pequeña y dulce boca, quería que el pequeño lo deseara más, que fuera esa alma enamorada que sucumbiera ante el deseo. Ambos se separaron tomaron sus manos entrelazando los dedos en un cariñoso contacto, el demonio lo encaminaba hacia la mesa donde estaban los libros y cuadernos del menor.

_-Bueno, hay que terminar tu tarea... Tu madre sospecharía sino la terminas..._ Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa ayudando a sentarse al joven que no apartaba la mirada de su galante caballero. Pasaron la próxima hora entre estudios sabia el joven que no podía descuidarse con ello, pues si lo hacía mal tal vez despedirían a su tutor lo que menos quería era eso. Al terminar el reloj marcaba la hora en que ya tenía que retirarse el mayor, ya había culminado sus labores.

_-Qué joven tan diligente es. _Decía el demonio a su estudiante al ver lo responsable que había terminado sus tareas.

-Claro que sí. No te burles. Contestó sonriente con fingido resentimiento abrazándose a su tutor.

_-No me burlo, es hora de irme. Nos vemos mañana Ciel. _Se despedía el demonio regalándole un pequeño y sorpresivo beso en la frente del menor que se sonrojo ante ese dulce contacto.

_-Nos vemos mañana._ Respondió el joven dándole un cariñoso beso en los labios a su tutor, quien sonrió ante esa actitud atrevida del menor.

_-Sueña conmigo hoy_. Decía el mayor acariciando el dulce rostro del joven.

_-No, creo... porque creo que no podre dormir. _Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa el menor, nuevamente tenían la intención de unir sus labios en un beso, estando ya en la puerta de la biblioteca disponiéndose a salir. El mayor se alejó rápidamente del joven que confundido solo lo siguió ya que estaba saliendo.

_-Ya venía a buscarlos. _Dijo Rachel encontrándolos en el pasillo fuera de la biblioteca caminando hacia ella.

_-Fue un placer compartir esta día de estudio con su hijo, es tan inteligente, educado todo un estudiante modelo, realizamos todas las tareas. Espero que al joven Ciel tenga buena opinión de mí también. _Hablaba el demonio con una amable sonrisa a la mujer, quien dirigió su mirada de orgullo hacia su hijo, le encantaba cuando alguien halagaba a su pequeño.

_-Usted es un buen maestro, señor Michaelis. _Respondió el joven sonrojado con una sonrisa sin levantar la mirada al escuchar esos halagos de su tutor y ahora amor secreto.

_-Creo que ustedes se llevaran bien._ Acertó a decir la mujer al ver la sonrisa de ambos. Rachel iba caminando delante de ellos dejando a la nueva pareja tras ella. Como no eran vistos el mayor tomo la mano del joven caminando juntos, ciel sintió nervios ante esa riesgosa muestra de afecto por el miedo de ser descubiertos. A los pocos segundos se soltaron justo antes de que Rachel volteara a verlos. Llegando a la puerta principal de la mansión.

_-Me despido. Nos vemos mañana Señora Phantomhive._ Se despedía amablemente Sebastian en la puerta.

_-Sí, gracias por su trabajo. _Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa.

_-Joven Ciel, nos vemos mañana._ Decía extendiendo la mano para estrecharla a la de su joven pareja.

_-Nos vemos mañana._ Correspondió el menor apretando la mano del hombre al que minutos atrás lo había besado por vez primera. Salió el mayor de la mansión dirigiéndose a su carruaje para partir al centro de Londres donde se suponía que vivía.

_-Estoy cansado, voy a mi habitación._ Exclamo el joven con un bostezo, mientras se alejaba de su madre, cuando se creyó fuera de la vista de su madre, corrió a su habitación y asomarse por la ventana, encontrándose con su Sebastian que ya estaba en su carruaje dispuesto a partir. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas a la distancia, con una sonrisa hicieron un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurró el joven enamorado mientras veía alejarse en su carruaje al hombre dueño de sus pensamientos, ya cuando no lo vio más se recostó en su cama recordando en medio de suspiros la maravillosa e inolvidable tarde que había pasado, los dulces besos, palabras y caricias de su amado, si antes no podía sacarlo de sus pensamientos ahora menos con lo que habían pasado, se sonrojo mucho al pensar que ahora a su corta edad ya tenía una relación amorosa, una prohibida relación amorosa, pero no le importaba, pues era a quien amaba, mientras el pequeño se perdía en sus dulces pensamientos, un demonio con mascara de tutor iba en su carruaje pensando también en su querido estudiante.

_-Lo que tuve que hacer hoy, me sorprendiste querido Ciel no creí que caerías tan pronto en mis redes, sí que eres un idiota enamoradizo... Hoy hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mi actuación tierna y enamorada, aunque debo admitir que no estuvo mal... _Decía el demonio hablando consigo mismo mientras conducía su sencillo carruaje que lo llevaría al centro de la ciudad.

_-Los besos aunque torpes... debo admitir que fueron deliciosos... sentir tu cálida piel, el latir apresurado de tu corazón, me hicieron sentir algo raro por milésimas de segundos. Lástima mi pequeño amante que esto no dure mucho tiempo... Pero será divertido jugar contigo hasta que pueda consumirte en cuerpo y alma._ Hablaba con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras sus ojos brillaban con fulgor. Luego de largos minutos Llego a la casa de su contratista que estaba sentado leyendo un libro.

_-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer... pensé que me habías abandonado._ Exclamó el viejo con molestia.

_-No digas tonterías, todavía tienes el sello viejo inútil, eso significa que estamos unidos por el contrato._ Contesto con mayor molestia el demonio mientras se sentaba en una de los sencillos sillones de la casa.

_-Bueno que noticias tienes para mí, hasta lo último que me dijiste era que había una buena oportunidad de entrar en la mansión._ Hablaba el viejo con curiosidad al demonio.

_-Sí, ya estoy dentro... Soy el nuevo tutor del joven primogénito de tu querido conde. _Comentó con sarcasmo el demonio haciendo enojar al anciano.

-_Cállate, no te burles de mí, idiota... Así que eres maestro de ese niño, eso es perfecto... Tienes que matar a ese mocoso, asi el conde bastardo ese, ya que la culpa lo consumirá al saber que fue el quien contrato al asesino de su hijo. Sufrirá en vida su pérdida, así como yo sufrí la perdida de mi hijo por culpa suya. _Decía el viejo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa al pensar ese plan.

_-Pero tengo entendido que tu hijo si era culpable de lo que se le acusó_. Respondió el demonio arqueando una ceja.

_-Sí, puede ser así, el merecía la cárcel pero no la muerte dentro de ella, sino hubiera sido por ese miserable conde mi hijo estuviera vivo…_ Decía el anciano con los ojos llorosos mezcla de dolor y coraje.

_-No me des explicaciones, me aburre tanto sentimentalismo. _Interrumpió el demonio de mirada carmesí con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-Quiero que mates mañana a ese mocoso... Quiero ver ya el sufrimiento del conde..._ Exclamó decidido el viejo, el demonio no pensó que su contratista se lo ordenaría tan pronto.

_-¿Mañana?_ Preguntó con duda el demonio

-Sí, mañana... Es una orden... Rectificó la orden el anciano con cierto recelo, pues el rostro del demonio reflejaba duda.

_-Necesito más tiempo..._ Exclamo Sebastian pretendiendo dar por terminada esa conversación.

_-¿Para qué, quieres más tiempo? Ya he esperado demasiado... Lo hemos hecho a tu manera hasta ahora, quiero muerto a ese niño mañana... _Decía con enojo el anciano en voz alta.

_-No eso no podrá ser..._ Volteo a verlo el demonio, con brillo en sus ojos carmesís.

_-Es una orden, maldito demonio... ¿Acaso estás enamorado de él?_ Decía con burla el anciano con una sonrisa sarcástica ante esa actitud del demonio.

-Cállate, los demonios no amamos... mis motivos son otros, ¿pero sabes qué? Terminemos esto ahora, no quiero tu asquerosa alma... no pienso obedecerte… Decía el demonio acercándose lentamente a su contratista el ambiente se volvió oscuro y siniestro por las sombras que le invadieron.

_-Pero que… estas diciendo..._ Balbuceaba nervioso el anciano retrocediendo al ver como esa aura maligna se le acercaba.

_-Solo encontré algo valioso, ni tú ni nadie me alejaron de ello._ Respondió el demonio en medio de la oscuridad solo deslumbraba una sonrisa macabra.

_-Bastardo..._ Gritó con su último aliento el anciano, a los pocos segundos todas las paredes de la sala de esa casa quedaron impregnadas de sangre.

_-Mi Ciel... mi Ciel... mira lo que provocas... _decía el demonio con un suspiro de resignación, mientras caminaba sobre el cadáver de su contratista, quien tenía el abdomen abierto podían verse sus destrozadas vísceras.

_-Bueno limpiare este desastre..._ Volviendo el ambiente normal podía notarse, que Sebastian estaba con su apariencia humana, salpicado ligeramente de sangre, a un costado de su boca tenía una mancha de sangre que se relamió saboreándola, pero inmediatamente la escupió con cara de asco, comenzó a limpiar su travesura, no podía permitir que descubrieran un asesinato en esa casa.

_-Iré a ver que está haciendo mi amorcito... Espero que se esté haciendo travesuras... me encanta verlo con esa carita de deseo…_ Decia el demonio en medio de la noche cuando quemaba algo en una fogata en medio del bosque frio, el olor era nauseabundo para un humano pero para un demonio el olor de carne humana al fuego era sumamente relajante. Se levantó de allí para ir directo a la mansión Phantomhive. Al llegar se decepciono un poco pues su pequeño Ciel estaba profundamente dormido, lo que notó fue una gran sonrisa en el rostro durmiente de su ahora amor, eso lo hizo sonreír de manera extraña, que al darse cuenta el mismo de esa sonrisa, sacudió la cabeza y se dispuso a regresar a la casa que él estaba ocupando en el centro. Al dia siguiente cerca de las 10, llegaba Sebastian a la mansión siendo recibido por la siempre amable y sonriente Rachel.

_-Buenos días, Señor Michaelis, Ciel lo está esperando en el estudio, usted debe ser un buen maestro, para motivar así a sus estudiantes._ Saludó la mujer al tutor con una sonrisa.

_-Eso parece..._ Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa, en su mente conocía el verdadero motivo por el que Ciel lo esperaba ansioso, y no eran los estudios.

_-Tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿puede ir solo?_ Sugirió la joven mujer de mirada azulina.

_-Sí, mi señora no se preocupe conozco el camino. _Contestó Sebastian con una amable sonrisa, viendo como la madre de su querido estudiante se alejaba, también decidió encaminarse donde lo esperaban ansioso.

_-Buenos días, Ciel... _decía muy animado el demonio entrando al estudio.

_-Sebastian..._ Exclamó con alegría Ciel, lanzándose con un impulsivo abrazo a su tutor, quien se sorprendió ante tal genuina evidencia de alegría.

_-Que efusivo mi niño..._ Hablaba con una hermosa sonrisa el mayor correspondiendo ese dulce abrazo.

_-No soy un niño..._ Reclamó con un puchero infantil Ciel, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

_-Es una forma de decir, mi amor..._ Respondió el demonio atrapando los cálidos labios de su pequeño con los suyos en un dulce beso, luego de unos pocos minutos decidieron separarse, ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el escritorio.

_-Cariño, vamos a empezar tus labores, mientras más rapido terminemos tendremos más tiempo para nosotros. _Decía amablemente el tutor sentándose junto a su estudiante que estaba ligeramente sonrojado, quien lo veía amorosamente con una sonrisa.

_-He pensado algo, para después del almuerzo. _Dijo el conde mientras sentía las caricias que le regalaba su tutor, cuando revisaban los libros de las clases del día.

-_Ah… ¿Qué será? ¿Qué tiene planeado esta cabecita? _Preguntaba el demonio con curiosidad.

_-Una sorpresa…_ Así comenzaron su estudio de forma responsable aunque no podía evitarse por ciertos momentos aquellos roces, caricias y palabras dulces, llego la hora del almuerzo Sebastian comía junto a la familia Phantomhive entre pequeñas conversaciones y sonrisas, terminaron de comer amenamente, el demonio había encajado bien en la familia, se había ganado en un dia la aprobación de todos, Ciel lo veía de reojo y se mantenía callado hablaba lo necesario. Al terminar todos de comer y disponiéndose a seguir cada cual con sus labores el jovencito comenzó a hablar.

_-Mamá… Quería pedirte algo…_ decía Ciel en voz baja a su madre, era quien fácilmente no le daba permiso, cuando pedía algo.

_-Dime, cariño…_ Hablo con una sonrisa Rachel, al escucharla los dos caballeros que iban delante de ellos se detuvieron para escuchar que pasaba.

_-Quería leer un poco bajo un árbol, así también aprovechó a enseñarle al señor Sebastian nuestro vasto terreno._ Pedía tranquilamente el joven para que sus padres no sospecharan de que en realidad quería era estar a solas con Sebastian.

_-Me parece buena idea… Está bien tomar un poco de aire._ Comentó el padre al escuchar la petición de su hijo

_-Yo podría acompañarlos… _Sugirió la madre, eso molestó un poco a Ciel pero lo disimulo muy bien, el demonio sonreía para sí, sabía que tramaba el muchacho.

_-Rachel…_ Dijo arqueando una ceja el conde.

_-Está bien… pero solo un rato y no se alejen demasiado, llévate un abrigo está haciendo un poco de frio y… _Hablaba con tono de preocupación Rachel una actitud que no sorprendía a padre e hijo.

_-Rachel… _Nuevamente llamo el conde a su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-No se preocupen cuidare bien de su hijo, es cierto debe llevar su abrigo está corriendo un poco de viento_. Decía amablemente el tutor mirando a la pareja Phantomhive.

_-Bueno, vayan… tengan cuidado…_ Dijo resignada la joven mujer mirando a su pequeño

_-Así que esa era tu sorpresa… _Hablaba con una pequeña sonrisa el demonio recogiendo unos libros del estudio.

_-Sí, vámonos ya…_ Caminaron fuera de la mansión adentrándose en sus terrenos todo cubierto con árboles, ya viéndose alejados de la vista de todos, se tomaron de la mano, mientras Ciel hablaba sobre los Phantomhive y su legado el demonio solo lo escuchaba atento, era de alguna forma agradable escucharlo hablar, luego de varios metros decidieron descansar sentándose el demonio arrimado a un árbol, el joven se disponía a sentarse junto a él.

_-¿Qué haces? _Dijo sonrojado el joven cuando sintió que su tutor lo halo del brazo en un rápido movimiento lo hizo sentarse sobre él con las piernas abiertas quedando entre las fuertes piernas del mayor, en una posición muy sensual y cercana.

_-Solo quiero sentirte cerca… Y enseñarte algo… _Dijo el demonio acercando el cuerpo del menor con el suyo en un abrazo, uniendo sus labios en un beso que parecía ir aumentando su intensidad con los segundos que pasaban.

_-Mmmm…_ Dijo un poco sorprendido el joven al sentir como la lengua de su amado pretendía invadir su boca.

_-¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó el tutor con fingida inocencia.

_-Es solo que yo no sé besar así…_ Dijo avergonzado el menor, sin duda su amado tenía experiencia en el arte de besar, se sentía mal de no tener esa misma experiencia.

_-bueno pues te enseñare… tu solo has lo que yo, iré despacio hasta que puedas acoplarte al ritmo, veras que es sencillo… Por algo soy tu tutor._ Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa dándole confianza a Ciel que se mostraba un tanto inseguro, nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso, a los pocos segundos el joven sintió la lengua del demonio queriendo entrar a su boca, lo cual con un pequeño movimiento de labios le permitió la entrada, haciéndolo estremecer al sentir esa húmeda y cálida lengua entrar a su virginal boca, enseguida el hizo lo mismo su lengua entró lentamente a la boca de Sebastian, que estaba extasiado con el sabor de esa dulce cavidad, pasaron varios segundos en que el joven poco a poco se acoplaba al ritmo de su amado, se separaron cuando el aire ya les faltaba.

_-Aprendes rápido… Estoy orgulloso de ti…_ decía con dificultad con una sonrisa de satisfacción el demonio mirando fijamente a su niño que estaba sonrojado.

_-Quiero seguir aprendiendo…_ Dijo el menor enredando sus brazos al cuello tomando la iniciativa se aferró a los labios del mayor que sorprendido ante la actitud de ese joven que lo tenía fascinado, nunca había conocido un humano así, comenzaron un juego en que sus besos eran apasionados, sin pudor alguno sus lenguas danzaban y se enredaban entre sí, el mayor comenzó a acariciar la espalda del menor pues ya había colado sus manos debajo de su ropa, comenzaron a jadear, en medio de la silenciosa arboleda, el calor comenzó a apoderarse de ambos el mayor había perdido el control, y no soltaba los labios del menor quien cambio su mirada extasiada por una angustiada pues el aire ya no llegaba a sus frágiles pulmones, entonces cerró los ojos estaba perdiendo la conciencia el demonio notó como su pequeño se desvanecía entre sus brazos.

_-¿Qué hice?_ Dijo con un poco de angustia el demonio, tomó un poco de aire y en un beso suave le devolvía aire a los pulmones del menor que confundido y avergonzado abrió los ojos.

_-Lo siento. Me deje llevar…_ decía arrepentido el mayor abrazando a su pequeño, no entendía ese sentimiento de angustia que había sentido antes, eso lo asustó mucho, que estaba provocando en él, esa deliciosa alma, confundido no encontraba razón lógica.


	5. Malditos celos

El demonio en medio de su reciente confusión abrazaba al pequeño quien aun con dificultad recuperaba el aliento, estaba confundido por aquellas emociones que albergaban en su ser, aquello lo puso serio hasta un poco molesto consigo mismo, cambio de actitud que sintió el joven aunque no podía verlo porque su rostro se escondía en el pecho de su amante, eso lo hizo entristecer pensando que por su reciente recaída había molestado al mayor.

_-Sebastian..._ Dijo el menor sin levantar la mirada con la voz un poco quebrada, se sentía mal y avergonzado por su fragilidad.

_-Dime..._ Expresó seriamente el demonio, quien seguía confundido, aun ahora cuando debería haberlo soltado se abrazaba al cuerpo de ese muchacho de mirada azulina, dándole calor por su reciente recaída.

_-Yo... yo..._ Tartamudeaba nervioso el joven al escuchar la seriedad de su tutor, estaba en su mente buscando palabras para decir lo que estaba pensando.

_-Yo... Tú..._ no deberías estar con alguien enfermizo y frágil como yo. Dijo el pequeño casi al borde de las lágrimas.

_-Ciel... no digas eso. Fue mi culpa, yo debería disculparme me excedí... cariño. Quiero estar contigo aunque seas un poco delicado, debería ser mi prioridad cuidarte como mi valioso tesoro._ Afirmo con dulzura el demonio viendo fijamente el hermoso rostro de su estudiante.

_-¿No estas molesto?_ Preguntó con duda el menor, fijando su mirada en los ojos carmesís del demonio.

_-Contigo no... Conmigo, por no cuidarte como debería. Sera mejor que regresemos podría empeorar tu condición._ Decía el mayor arreglando la ropa del menor, que por ese apasionado beso estaba toda mal arreglada.

_-Ya estoy bien..._ Murmuró el menor abrazándose al demonio, con intención de quedarse ahí otro rato.

_-No digas eso aun noto que te cuesta respirar correctamente, además ya es tarde... Tus padres podrían sospechar, regresemos..._ Advirtió cariñosamente el demonio acariciando el rostro del menor, que hacia un gesto de resignación. Ambos se levantaron antes de comenzar su trayecto de regreso, el mayor al ver que Ciel estaba un poco desanimado le regalo un pequeño y sorpresivo beso en los labios, el menor sonrió ante este tierno contacto, empezaron a caminar.

_-Yo te cargo..._ Dijo el mayor tomando en sus brazos al joven, a pocos metros de haber empezado su regreso, pues notaba a su pequeño respirar un poco agitado.

_-Gracias..._ Acertó a decir el menor aferrándose a su tutor, quien sentía el respirar cercano del joven sobre su cuello, haciéndolo estremecer un poco, se mantuvieron callados todo el camino, antes de llegar a la mansión, el demonio dejó al menor en el suelo y que caminara por sí mismo, pues si lo llevaba cargando seguramente Rachel haría todo un melodrama sobre la salud del pequeño. Llegaron a la mansión con tranquilidad, el joven estaba mejor. Rachel salió al reencuentro con su hijo recibiéndolo con un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

_-Iré por mis cosas..._ Dijo con amabilidad mientras veía esa escena cariñosa entre madre e hijo, eso lo hizo enfurecer un poco que alguien más tocara a su hermosa alma.

_-Sí, señor Michaelis, quería decirle que mañana terminara sus labores al medio día pues vendrá la prometida de Ciel a almorzar con nosotros, y después ellos pasaran la tarde juntos._ Acertó a decir la mujer interrumpiendo los pensamientos posesivos del demonio soltando al pequeño que avergonzado de que su amado lo viera siendo consentido como un niño pequeño,

_-Ya veo. Si no hay problema..._ Contestó el demonio con fingida amabilidad pero aquello le molestaba aún más.

_-Aunque pensándolo bien, debería quedarse a almorzar con nosotros, así conocerá a la prometida de mi dulce Ciel.._. Hablaba la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa ante la sorpresa de Ciel, quien con la mirada fija en su tutor le decía que no aceptara moviendo la cabeza sin que lo notara Rachel, pero que el demonio entendió claramente.

-Sí, será un placer... Decía el demonio con una sonrisa amable ante la ceño fruncido del joven que lo miraba mal por no haberle hecho caso, el mayor se retiraba al estudio por sus cosas. Al regresar pudo notar que el menor se había retirado, tal vez molesto porque el tutor aceptó la invitación, Rachel se despidió del joven tutor con amabilidad quien se retiraba de la mansión. Ya cerca de la media noche como era costumbre del demonio fue a visitar a su querido estudiante y ahora pareja, mirando como dormía plácidamente se relamía los labios, aún conservaba en su lengua el dulce sabor de ese niño, se quedó viéndolo por horas hasta la madrugada. Al día siguiente, ambos tenían el leve presentimiento que ese día no sería agradable, al llegar Sebastian al estudio sintió la frialdad del menor que apenas le dedicó unas palabras de saludo.

-¿Por qué estas molesto? Preguntó el mayor acercándose al joven quien lo miraba fríamente.

-Tenías que negarte ayer a la invitación... Respondió el menor con molestia alejándose del tutor.

-Me pareció interesante conocer a la persona que pretende separarte de mí... Decía el demonio quien esquivado por el joven que no lo dejaba que se le acercara.

_-Ella no es mi importante para mí... Sabes que el almuerzo me será algo incómodo... _Decía el menor cruzando los brazos en clara forma de seriedad, algo que le resultaba encantador al demonio.

_-Sí, lo sé... tener a tu ferviente enamorado comiendo junto a tu prometida, ¿no crees que es incómodo para mí también?_ Exclamaba el demonio quien abrazaba cariñosamente al joven por la espalda

_-Por eso hubiera que no aceptaras... Debo advertirte que Lizzy es muy impulsiva y cariñosa por así decirlo, siempre me anda abrazando y agarrando..._ Confesó Ciel con un sonrojo mientras sentía las manos del mayor apretar su cintura.

_-Pues deberías evitarlo hoy... pues tienes un novio muy celoso... _Dijo el mayor con una sonrisa dándole media vuelta a Ciel para verlo al rostro.

_-¿Novio?_ Exclamaba el joven con sorpresa ante ese término a su relación.

-_Claro, eso es lo que somos o pretendes negar eso ahora._ Hablaba con una sonrisa traviesa el mayor acercándose lentamente al rostro del joven.

_-No, yo no he dicho eso... Solo..._ Decía sonrojado Ciel siendo interrumpido por los labios de su amado que los posó grácilmente sobre los suyos en un cálido beso.

_-No me habías saludado... Prometo que no te dejare sin aliento... _Dijo el demonio con una sonrisa burlona sobre los labios del menor, que se avergonzó recordando cómo casi se había desmayado el día anterior con un beso. Siguieron unos minutos brindándose besos y caricias, luego comenzaron su aburrido estudio. Cuando terminaron sus labores de estudio, mezcladas con otras labores placenteras, salieron ambos rumbo al salón con una sonrisa que se apagó cuando una niña de cabello rubio se abalanzaba al joven en un efusivo abrazo.

_-Cieeeelll... Cuanta alegría me da verte.._. Gritaba una joven de cabellera rubia y enormes ojos color esmeralda en ese abrazo.

_-Lizzy, me ahogas... Suéltame..._ Gritaba desesperado el joven, le incomodaba aquello pues Sebastian estaba junto a ellos, una pequeña tos se escuchó, era el tutor quien llamaba la atención para acabar con esa cariñosa escena que le hacía enojar en su interior.

_-Ohhh lo siento, usted debe ser el nuevo tutor de Ciel, que mal educada en no saludarlo y presentarme primero._ Decía la joven avergonzada soltando a su prometido.

_-Soy Elizabeth Midleford, prometida de Ciel y también soy su prima. _Se presentaba la joven con una hermosa sonrisa ante el tutor.

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, soy el tutor del joven Ciel._ Respondió el demonio con una fingida sonrisa amable.

_-Creo que debemos ir al comedor..._ Acertó a decir el joven interrumpiendo aquella presentación que le parecía incomoda.

_-Sí, vamos..._ Dijo la jovencita con una sonrisa tomando el brazo de Ciel y caminar juntos, el demonio que venía detrás de ellos, sentía algo raro en su ser, era una mezcla de coraje y ganas de desaparecer a quien agarraba aquel ser que era suyo, solo suyo. Mientras el joven disimulaba su incomodidad en aquella situación con una falsa pero amable sonrisa, escuchaba que su prometida hablaba pero él no entendía que decía, sus pensamientos eran él, quien de reojo veía caminar tras él como una sombra. Almorzaron todos de una forma muy amena, guardando las apariencias, sobre todo para Ciel pues lo peor era que Sebastian estaba sentado en frente de él y su prometida, Ciel se incomodó más por ello, lo poco que llevaban juntos ya conocía muy bien a su tutor, sabía que tras esa pequeña sonrisa su mirada decía algo más que solo él podía entender, claro enojo reflejaba su mirada carmesí, cada inocente caricia y palabras dulces que le dedicaba Elizabeth a su prometido quien solo aceptaba aquellos halagos con una sonrisa y un sonrojo, eso al parecer hacia enojar más al tutor.

_-Daremos una vuelta por el jardín ¿Verdad Ciel? _Hablaba la joven cuando salían del comedor quien caminaba tomada de la mano de su prometido aquello era una escena muy tierna para los padres de Ciel que sonrieron entre sí,

_-Sí, claro..._ Respondió el joven con una sonrisa, no tenía otra opción

_-Debo retirarme, voy a aprovechar la tarde libre en realizar unos trámites._ Acertó a decir el demonio a los esposos Phantomhive que caminaban junto a él, quien no entendía ahora ese extraño sentir, solo quería salir de la mansión antes de cometer un asesinato.

_-Sí, gracias Sebastian por acompañarnos..._ Respondió amablemente Vincent y su mujer asentía con una sonrisa. Se despidió de ellos.

_-Fue un placer conocerla señorita... Con permiso..._ Decía el demonio disimulando el enojo que llevaba dentro.

_-Igualmente..._ Respondió la joven mientras hacia una reverencia, el mayor se despidió de Ciel también, se dirigía al estudio donde tenía sus cosas.

_-Lizzy espérame en el jardín, debo preguntarle algo al señor Sebastian sobre un tema que me dejo que investigara. Anda, no tardare._ Decía el joven de forma galante sabía que así convencía a su prometida.

_-Si, yo te espero..._ Expresaba la niña con un sonrojo al ver la caballerosidad de Ciel, mientras caminaba contenta hacia el jardín el menor se dirigía al estudio donde se encontraba su amante.

-_Sebastian... ¿Estas molesto?_ Preguntó el menor con un poco de duda.

_-Me retiro..._ Respondió fríamente el demonio caminando por un lado del joven.

_-Es tu culpa, te lo advertí... sobre el comportamiento de Lizzy… _Dijo el menor halando la mano de su amado para detenerlo antes que saliera.

-También te advertí a ti cómo comportarte hoy... Hablaba el mayor con una mirada enojada casi asesina.

_-Me estas asustando..._ Exclamó el menor retrocediendo su paso por el miedo que le daba su tutor.

_-Tu eres mío, solo mío... ¿Entiendes mi amor? No soporto que nadie te toque, que nadie te mire..._ Hablaba posesivo el demonio caminando hacia el joven.

_-Sebastian..._ Lo llamó cuando su cuerpo sintió el duro escritorio chocar contra su espalda.

_-¿Entendido?..._ Dijo el demonio posesivo tomando con fuerza los labios del menor con los suyos en un demandante beso, que con un poco de temor Ciel correspondió, podía ser masoquista pero de alguna forma le excitaba ver así a su amado, el mayor lo recostó sobre el amplio escritorio, devorándose entre sí con besos mientras el demonio excitado bajaba sus labios besando el delicado cuello del menor, procurando bajar hasta su pecho.

_-Ahhh..._ Gimió el menor al sentir como su tutor succionaba uno de sus pezones. Aquella situación se estaba saliendo de control, Ciel temía que fueran descubiertos lo que no sabía él era que tenía un amante el cual su oído estaba agudizado podía sentir si alguien se acercara.

-_Sebastian... no... Debo irme..._ Hablaba el menor con dificultad, mientras con todas sus fuerzas trataba de apartarse de su tutor.

_-¿Con ella?_ Pregunto arqueando una ceja dejando de besarlo.

_-No,... pero si..._ Respondió el joven el demonio se separó de él al escuchar esa respuesta.

_-Está bien... Lárgate con esa maldita... Olvídate de mí..._ Le susurró malicioso el demonio, quien enojado arreglo su ropa tomo sus cosas y salió tirando la puerta.

-_Sebastian..._ Susurro el menor al ver como la presencia del hombre que amaba se alejaba dejándolo así, una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

_-Como podría olvidarme de ti, si eres lo que más amo..._ Ciel susurró con tristeza, y con cierto miedo en su corazón de que Sebastian no regresara al dia siguiente, saliendo del estudio notó que su tutor ya había partido, toda la tarde el menor pasó con cierta melancolía algo que trataba de disimular lo que menos necesitaba ahora era interrogantes sobre su cambio de actitud, al llegar la noche el joven se encontraba tomando un baño recostado en su gran tina, tenía su mirada azulina fija en el techo, en medio de suspiros pensaba en su demonio y su actitud celosa.

_-Maldito Sebastian..._ murmuraba con enojo el joven.

_-Me estas maldiciendo... Que dulce..._ susurraba el demonio que estaba escondido fuera del cuarto de baño escuchando y observando al pequeño por la pequeña ventana.

_-Eres un idiota, y un... un... a quien engaño el unico idiota soy yo... Enamorado de un psicópata como él... _Murmuraba con el ceño fruncido recordando la mirada asesina que le brindó su amado demonio.

_-Ahh, cariño si supieras como me confunde todo esto, la verdad es que no sé, porque me comporte así..._ Hablaba para sí mismo el demonio con una mirada confusa, mirando la luna que brillaba en su esplendor. Luego volvió su mirada al joven de mirada azulina que ocultaba su rostro con sus manos húmedas, el demonio con intriga lo veía como se había quedado quieto y en silencio.

_-Tal vez mañana no regreses, me asusta esa idea... Te amo tanto Sebastian..._ Decía el joven con tristeza mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, y un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas, eso hizo estremecer al demonio, dejándolo hundido en sus propios pensamientos, sobre aquellas palabras de amor, después de unos minutos observó que se secaba las lágrimas y se levantaba dejando al descubierto su desnudo cuerpo el agua recorría toda su hermosa anatomía.

_-Que delicia..._ Con erotismo susurraba el demonio relamiéndose los labios, el menor volteó a ver la ventana le pareció escuchar algo, pero no veía nada así que pensó era su imaginación, se cubrió con una toalla y saliendo del baño escuchó la dulce voz de su madre que lo llamaba.

_-Casi me ve... Que descuidado... Todo por andar de pervertido..._ Sonreía el demonio quien se acercaba a la ventana de la habitación de Ciel, y observar ahora que haria, un poco decepcionado pues no hizo nada interesante más bien estaba al parecer triste y callado, ni cantaba ni nada, solo se acostó en su cama y durmió. A la mañana siguiente Sebastian llegó puntual a su trabajo el menor al verlo entrar al estudio se alegró mucho pero disimulo su alegría, con un frio saludo aunque se moría por ir a abrazarlo. Así pasaron la mañana solo concentrados en sus labores académicas. Después del almuerzo, el demonio decidió dar la iniciativa para romper esa situación tensa.

_-Ciel, yo... quiero decir que mi actitud de ayer no fue correcta, no entendí que tú no puedes cambiar tus actitudes de un día para el otro, lo único que entendí, es que me tienes al borde de la locura, siento algo muy fuerte por ti... Pero entenderé si no quieres seguir conmigo._ Decía sinceramente el demonio mirando con tristeza al joven que lo miraba atento y emocionado al escuchar esa casi declaración de amor.

_-Eres un tonto..._ Exclamó el menor abrazándose a su amado, no podía negarse a esa mirada arrepentida.

_-Supongo que me perdonas..._ Decía el demonio acariciando dulcemente el rostro del menor que lo abrazaba, aun esa declaración era imprevista para el demonio.

_-Algo así, pero trata de controlarte, cariño..._ Dijo Ciel quien en puntilla trataba de besar a su pareja, eso le pareció tan tierno al demonio que se odiaba a si mismo por sentirse de esa manera, se agachó para dar ese anhelado beso que le pedía el pequeño.

_-Sabes que iba a invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que celebraremos en unos días, pero creo que no, porque no sabes controlar tus celos. _Hablaba el menor después de unos minutos de su reciente reconciliación, estando sentado sobre las piernas del mayor, quien repartía en el rostro de su pequeño.

_-Vendrá toda mi familia, incluida Lizzy... _Aclaró el joven para advertir al tutor, con esa condición podría ir a la fiesta.

_-Prometo que me portare bien, mi hermoso señor..._ Hablaba divertido el mayor quien se levantó dejando sentado a Ciel en el sillón para hacer una reverencia ante él.

_-Claro yo soy tu amo... así que obedéceme. _Dijo divertido el menor besando a su tutor con una gran sonrisa, el demonio se sentía fascinado con ese niño cada beso le parecía más cercano, eso lo confundía aún más pero disfrutaba esos intensos momentos. Pasaron algunos días en que la relación de Ciel y su sensual tutor se tornaba más firme, ya habían aprendido a disimularla muy bien. Sus encuentros eran dentro de su estudio o biblioteca, o cuando salían alejándose de la mansión. El menor tenía mayor confianza en él y se expresaba sin miedo ni vergüenza, eso complacía al demonio. Llego el cumpleaños de Ciel, ese día no tendría clases, aunque él si hubiera querido, Sebastian llegó a la mansión cerca de las 7 de la noche como le habían invitado.

_-Buenas noches_. Saludó amablemente el demonio entrando a la mansión, habían algunas personas reunidas en el salón principal decorado hermosamente por motivo del feliz acontecimiento.

_-Señor Michaelis, nos alegra que nos acompañe el día de hoy._ Saludó la esposa del conde recibiendo a su invitado

_-Al contrario es un placer para mí que me hayan invitado._ Respondió amable el saludo, a lo lejos vió al pequeño que estaba radiante esa noche con un traje muy elegante y de un hermoso color zafiro que hacían juego con sus brillantes ojos, verlo asi le hizo dar un vuelco en su ser, que disimulo desviando la mirada.

_-Ciel, cariño ven a saludar..._ Llamaba la mujer a su hijo quien disimulaba que no había visto llegar a su amado, pero debía guardar las apariencias.

_-Joven Phantomhive, le deseo un feliz cumpleaños, le traje un pequeño obsequio. _Saludó el tutor apretando la mano del joven y dándole un regalo al parecer era un aburrido libro.

-Gracias... Usted es muy amable... Respondió Ciel ocultando bien la emoción que le provocaba ver a su tutor.

_-Bien... vamos Ciel presenta a tu tutor a las visitas..._ Decía la madre empujando a Ciel junto al tutor, era un buen pretexto para que el joven entablara conversación con los invitados.

_-Bueno..._ El menor caminó junto a su amado, todo aquello le era incomodo, toda su familia y amigos cercanos a sus padres se encontraban allí.

_-Estas hermoso hoy.._. Susurró el demonio caminando junto al joven, dirigiéndose a los invitados.

_-No digas eso... alguien podría oírte. _Decía el menor tratando de no sonrojarse, y disimular que la persona que caminaba junto a él lo alteraba. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba Elizabeth y sus padres, que también eran sus tíos, todos se saludaron amablemente, por lo menos agradecía que Lizzy estuviera calmada, pues su madre era estricta y no le permitía ser tan expresiva con sus emociones, eso le aliviaba pues su celoso tutor no se molestaría. De repente, alguien enredó su brazo al del tutor sorprendiendo a Ciel y su tutor.

_-¿Quién es este encantador caballero? _Preguntó una hermosa y coqueta mujer de cabello rojo, dueña de una gran sonrisa. Esa mirada coqueta que le dirigía su amada tía al hermoso demonio, hizo molestar mucho a Ciel, pero supo controlarse.

-Tía Ann, él es mi tutor... Sebastian Michaelis... Acertó a decir el menor con una fingida sonrisa.

_-Ahhh pero que galante caballero, no tenía idea que mi pequeño Ciel tuviera un tutor tan guapo. _Decía la mujer acercándose más al tutor, que sonreía fingiendo ser amable.

_-Gracias por sus halagos, mi lady... mucho gusto en conocerla._ Respondió el tutor, al escuchar esa conversación Lizzy y sus padres, se incomodaron alejándose de aquella libertina mujer.

_-Venga le presentare a los amigos de Vincent..._ Propuso la mujer llevándose al demonio, hacia otro grupo de personas, dejando a Ciel parado totalmente ignorado.

_-Pero..._ Dijo Sebastian mirando a su pequeño.

_-No está bien... Yo iré a tomar un poco de agua... _Exclamaba el joven con una pequeña sonrisa, no podía mostrar cuan molesto se encontraba, el demonio sonrió para sí, ver a su pequeño celoso le parecía encantador, la pelirroja caminaba junto a Sebastian, lo presentó a otras amistades, luego en los siguientes minutos no soltaba al hombre que se sentía un poco hastiado de la mujer que le coqueteaba descaradamente, en el comedor mientras cenaban a los lejos notaba la mirada de Ciel, que disimulaba bien sus celos.

-_Brindo por mi querido hijo, que todo lo que él desee le sea cumplido._ Decía el conde levantando su copa, con la de sus invitados en un brindis, el pequeño sonreía y pensaba que lo que más deseaba era a ese hombre que ahora estaba junto a su tía, llenándolo de celos, más si era posible.

-Sebastian, vamos al jardín... Quisiera mostrarle algo... Decía la mujer cuando estaban en el salón en que todos bailaban con alegria, prácticamente halaba al demonio para llevarlo al jardín.

_-Claro..._ Respondió el demonio no tenía otra opción además aprovecharía para decirle a la pelirroja que no se hiciera ilusiones con él pues tenía una relación amorosa, no le diría con quien obviamente. El menor con enojo vio aquella escena, cuando bailaba con su prometida.

_-¿Sucede algo, Ciel? ¿Pareces enojado?_ Preguntó Elizabeth al notar como fruncía el ceño su prometido.

_-No, estoy bien solo que me dolió un poco el pie. Lo siento..._ Respondió relajando el rostro, ambos se alejaron del salón interrumpiendo su baile.

_-Señorita... _Dijo Sebastian para aclarar de una vez ese incomodo asunto.

_-Ann... llámame Ann... Sabes que me gustas mucho._.. Confesó la mujer abrazando por el cuello al tutor.

_-Esto es demasiado pronto, además yo tengo a alguien.._. Dijo Sebastian seriamente tratando de romper ese abrazo.

_-Dijiste que no estabas casado..._ Replicó la mujer un poco dudosa.

_-No estoy casado, pero hay alguien muy especial para mí... _Declaró el demonio quien sonreía sinceramente al pensar en su niño.

_-Que romántico... pero ese alguien no tiene que enterarse de lo bien que podríamos pasar juntos. _Decía con coquetería la mujer sin soltarse del caballero

_-No puedo hacer eso... no puedo traicionar a esa persona..._ Aclaró el demonio, quien se sorprendía de sus palabras, nunca en su vida había guardado lealtad a alguien.

_-Bueno... lo intente..._ Dijo la mujer se acercó rápidamente al tutor besándolo en los labios en medio del jardín, donde el viento frio corría levemente. El demonio se sorprendió ante ese forzado beso pero más de ver los ojos llorosos de ese joven de mirada azulina quien veía todo desde la ventana de su estudio.

_-Debo irme..._ Dijo molesto el demonio con deseos de matar a esa mujer tan atrevida, se alejó de ella entrando a la mansión dejándola sola en el jardín con el rostro confundido, pues generalmente nadie la rechazaba eso lastimo su orgullo con mala cara decidió entrar también a la mansión.

_-Madre..._ _iré a mi habitación un momento, voy a refrescarme._ Decía el joven ocultando la rabia que carcomía su ser,

_-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal?_ Preguntaba preocupada Rachel.

_-No... Solo quiero refrescarme un poco, descansar unos minutos._ Respondió el joven con una fingida sonrisa.

_-Sí, anda pero no tardes... y no te quedes dormido, falta que te cantemos el cumpleaños. _Con resignación hablo su madre, acariciando el cabello a su pequeño, sabía que a Ciel no le gustaba ese tipo de reuniones, le incomodaban entendió que estaba bien si lo dejaba despejarse por unos minutos.

_-Vuelvo enseguida..._ Respondió el joven quien no sabía a qué hora llegar a su habitación y descargar todo el coraje que embargaba su ser.

_-Señora Phantomhive, iré al estudio es que creo olvide uno de mis libros allí. _Casi enseguida el tutor pedía permiso a la joven mujer, pues su intención era hablar con Ciel.

-_Sí, vaya..._ Respondió la mujer sin sospechar nada, la mujer se alejó pues alguien la llamaba.

-_Ciel... Ciel..._ Llegó Sebastian a la habitación de Ciel, antes no habia entrado, vio al pequeño recostado en la cama, lo más raro era que no estaba llorando como pensó que lo encontraría.

-_¿Qué quieres? Hermoso regalo de cumpleaños me diste..._ Decía molesto el joven con el ceño fruncido sin mirar a su tutor que cerraba la puerta.

_-No te enojes, cariño... Tú viste que fue ella quien me besó..._ Trato de justificarse el tutor, acercándose lentamente a su pequeño.

_-... Tú le diste motivos... Lárgate no quiero verte..._ Alzando la voz le dijo el joven, de verdad estaba molesto, nunca lo había visto así.

-Mi niño... tranquilízate alguien podría darse cuenta, debes bajar en unos minutos. Advirtió el mayor queriendo acariciar a su enojado y celoso niño.

-Para lo que me importa, vete ella debe estar esperándote… Respondió mirando fijamente al demonio, esa mirada lo hizo alterarse esa mezcla de amor y odio era perfecto.

_-Tú eres lo único para mí... Vamos a ver si sigues enojado después de esto..._ Decía el demonio con voz seductora, desabrochando el pantalón del joven que abrió los ojos al sentir esas manos pretender quitar sus prendas.

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_ Preguntó confundido y alterado el joven al sentir esas manos bajar su pantalón junto a su ropa interior.

_-Shhhh... Debemos estar callados... recuerda que abajo hay invitados..._ Dijo el mayor recostándose en la cama, en medio de las delgadas piernas del joven, que tenía sus partes íntimas al descubierto con sus prendas hasta las rodillas.

_-No te atrevas... Sebastian..._ Decía el menor enojado y lo empujaba pateándolo aquellos golpes que el demonio esquivaba hábilmente. Gimió un poco cuando sintió la lengua humedecida de su tutor lamer sensualmente su falo,

_-Maldición..._ Murmuró el joven tapándose la boca conteniendo sus jadeos pues se sentía bien esa húmeda caricia en esa parte sensible de su anatomía.

_-Este es mi verdadero regalo de cumpleaños... _Dijo el mayor separándose de ese delicioso falo que se erguía ante él, pudo observar el rostro sonrojado del joven, totalmente extasiado con su pequeños labios entreabiertos jadeantes de deseo.

_-Alguien podría venir... Date prisa... termina ya..._ Ordenó el menor que ya había sucumbido ante el deseo.

_-Ese es mi niño..._ El demonio besaba ese miembro en toda su extensión era la primera vez que tenían ese contacto ambos se mostraban ansiosos. Comenzó a succionar lentamente el falo del joven que sentía como el placer recorría su ser, el acariciaba los sedosos cabellos de su amante, que parecía concentrado en su placentera labor, el menor se estremeció al sentir como la boca de su tutor atrapo su miembro que palpitaba y del que emanaba el líquido pre seminal, algo que el demonio saboreo gustoso y extasiado como si se trataba del más delicioso elixir.

_-Se... bas...tian..._ Gemía el joven en voz baja, aquello era una situación riesgosa, la mansion estaba concurrida esa noche, y él ahí entregándose a los placeres carnales.

_-mmmm..._ Jadeo el demonio sin sacar su boca de ese delicioso, cálido y húmedo falo, comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo de su boca con velocidad, provocando espasmos de placer al joven, después de unos pocos minutos su esencia se vertió en la boca del mayor que la recibía ansioso, jadeaba del placer de probar tan deliciosa esencia y lamia todo sin desperdiciar ni una gota, mientras el joven se retorcía en la cama preso de ese placer que le habían regalado.

_-Ciel... eres realmente delicioso..._ Dijo el mayor relamiéndose los labios y con una mirada de satisfacción, al escuchar aquello el menor se sonrojó aún más, tenía a su amado entre sus piernas ligeramente desnudas su cabeza descansaba sobre su miembro que volvía a la normalidad.

_-Quítate... no creas que con esto ya te perdone..._ Decía el menor desviando la mirada.

_-Creo que no fui lo suficientemente convincente..._ Exclamó divertido el demonio colocándose sobre el joven con deseos de besar los labios de su amante.

_-No hagas eso... es sucio..._ Tomando sus labios dándole un apasionado beso que el menor no resistió pues el sabor de su esencia en la boca de su candente amante era una mezcla perversamente deliciosa, continuaron en ese demandante beso por unos segundos, se separaron pues podrían sospechar, el demonio colocó la ropa a su lugar, lo arregló y se disponía a salir

_-Tú eres al único a quien quiero, que no se te olvide mi amor..._ Le dijo dulcemente y con sinceridad el demonio acariciándole el rostro a su niño, que lo miraba emocionado pues era la primera vez que su tutor le decía algo sobre lo que sentía. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y salió rápidamente pues saldría primero e iría al estudio, para evitar cualquier sospecha.

_-Ciel..._ En un par de minutos el menor escuchó que lo llamaba su madre entrando a la habitación. Viéndolo sonrojado y con un brillo extraño en su mirada que la hizo confundir un poco, el menor asintió con la cabeza tomando la mano de su madre salieron de la habitación, pero aun así su instinto maternal le advertía que algo le sucedía a su pequeño Ciel.


	6. Cambios repentinos

La fiesta de Ciel terminaba todos los invitados se retiraban, Sebastian también se disponía a retirarse se despidió de los esposos Phantomhive y de su amado hijo que estaban en la puerta despidiendo a los invitados.

_-Fue una velada muy amena me divertí mucho... _Comentó el demonio con una sonrisa, más lo decía por la diversión que había pasado solo por unos minutos junto a Ciel, cuando devoraba el miembro del joven, que al escuchar ese comentario entendió a que se refería, solo desvió la mirada, disimulando la incomodidad pensando en cómo se las cobraría.

_-Nos alegra escuchar eso, nos vemos mañana Señor Michaelis._ Decía el conde su joven esposa sonreía, Ciel solo agachaba la mirada.

_-Nos vemos mañana Señor Sebastian... me gustó mucho su regalo, parece interesante... Seguiré practicando... mi lectura..._ Acertó a decir el joven con fingida inocencia cuando se refería a su otro regalo. El mayor entendió la indirecta por dentro sintió un calor al escuchar esa insinuación tan erótica revestida de inocencia, los padres sonrieron al ver como su hijo hablaba con seguridad.

_-Me alegra escuchar eso, la práctica hace al maestro... Además me tiene a su disposición para ayudarle a mejorar, lo ha hecho excelente hasta ahora, tiene talento natural que yo ayudare a pulir... Ese libro le ayudara a mejorar su francés muy pronto. _Decía el mayor haciendo sonrojar al joven al escuchar esas insinuaciones que en parte lo halagaban, aquella reacción dio como ganador de la guerra de indirectas.

_-Ustedes se llevan bien eso nos alegra..._ Dijeron los padres de Ciel, que obviamente no notaban el código secreto que llevaba esa conversación entre su hijo y su tutor, con una sonrisa se retiró Sebastian dirigiéndose a su carruaje que lo aguardaba en la entrada. Quien por mantener las apariencias obligadamente tenía que transportarse en el para llegar a la ciudad.

_-Ese niño, es realmente único... esa mezcla de inocencia y perversión es magnífica. ¿A qué se refería con seguir practicando? Creo que esta noche habrá diversión en la cama de Ciel Phantomhive, así que me daré prisa para regresar, y espiar a mi amado novio hacerse travesuras._ Comentaba con una sonrisa el demonio quien no podía apartar de su mente la sonrisa traviesa de su niño.

_-¿Pero por qué dije "amado novio"? ¿Por qué debo ser cariñoso al referirme a él si no me está escuchando? Maldito mocoso, me estas volviendo loco..._ Se dijo así mismo con molestia después de unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de la última frase

_-Así es Rachel, el muy idiota me desprecio. Hasta se molestó, cuando lo besé me muero de la envidia que alguien pueda poseer el amor de un hombre así, es difícil encontrar un hombre fiel y sincero, además tan atractivo y educado_. Comentaba desilusionada la pelirroja conversando con su hermana Rachel en una de las salas de la mansión donde todos los invitados se habían retirado.

_-Tal vez mi hermanita está perdiendo su encanto, o el señor Michaelis está realmente enamorado._ Decía con una sonrisa burlona Rachel al oír esa queja de su hermana que esa noche había decidido quedarse a dormir en el hogar de lo Phantomhive.

_-Eres cruel..._ Exclamó con molestia Ann ante la insinuación de su hermana.

_-No pierdas la esperanzas vas a encontrar un buen hombre, así como yo encontré a mi Vincent._ Respondió con un suspiro Rachel mientras su hermana arqueaba una ceja al escuchar eso.

_-Son afortunados ustedes los que han encontrado la felicidad... Bueno pero ya sabes que a veces soy caprichosa y no medare por vencida con ese hermoso hombre llamado Sebastian. _Confesó divertida Ann quien al parecer se había fascinado con el demonio disfrazado de amable tutor, sin sospechar que alguien las escuchaba cerca de la puerta abierta con el ceño fruncido al escuchar esa declaración de Ann.

_-Ciel, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas espiando a tu madre y tía?._ Decía en voz baja el conde, con una mirada de complicidad a su hijo.

_-No claro que no, venía a despedirme..._ Respondió un poco nervioso pues lo tomó por sorpresa.

_-Miren a quien encontré afuera... al pequeño cumpleañero._ Anunciaba alegremente el conde entrando en la pequeña sala junto a su hijo. Que dio un gran bostezo al ver a su tía y madre, allí sentadas

_-Iré a dormir, buenas noches... Gracias por la fiesta. Me divertí mucho…_ Decía con una sonrisa el joven aunque en parte fue buena y mala, buena por la presencia y regalo de su tutor, mala por los celos y enojo que sintió por primera vez en su vida. Todos se despidieron la madre acompaño a su hijo a la habitación para acostarlo y durmiera, aun notaba a su pequeño algo extraño con su mente perdida en sus pensamientos. Lo recostó y salió de su habitación despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente.

_-¿Sebastian está enamorado de mí, realmente? Espero que sienta lo que yo... no puedo creer que hace unas horas él estuvo aquí en mi cama... _Al pronunciar esas palabras se sonrojo todo, al recordar esa sensación placentera que le regalo su amante, sin notarlo sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo con lujuria, cerrando los ojos fingiendo que era Sebastian quien lo tocaba.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurraba cuando se quitó de encima las sábanas blancas que lo cubrían, sus manos acariciaban su parte intima debajo de su ropa.

_-Dime amor..._ Decía en voz baja el demonio quien veía esa erótica escena, se relamía los labios.

_-Sebastian... te amo... te deseo..._ Susurraba con erotismo el joven bajando su ropa interior, con los ojos cerrados solo se imaginaba que era su amante que lo acariciaba como lo había hecho un par de horas atrás, aún más se excito cuando sintió su falo que parecía tener resto de la saliva de su tutor.

_-Ahhhh..._ Gemía en voz baja el joven quien estimulaba su miembro, con su mano, en unos minutos se levantó erguido, eso provocó que el demonio que lo observaba atento, sintiera un estremecimiento en su ser, quería entrar y ayudar a su pequeño, se contenía con todas sus fuerzas. Vio como el joven introdujo en su boca unos dedos de su mano comenzó a lamer, Ciel se imaginaba que sería como tener el miembro de Sebastian en su boca, eso solo hizo suspirar al demonio que observaba la sensual escena, ver a ese niño con sus dos manos ocupadas lo estaba haciendo sudar por la frustración que contenía de verlo y no ayudarlo.

_-Ahhhh... Sebastian..._ Susurraba inaudible pero que el demonio escuchaba claramente, cuando vio al menor llevaba uno de esos dedos humedecidos por la saliva a su entrada que parecía ansiosa de contacto, el joven gimió más al auto penetrarse sin dejar con su otra mano de estimular su falo que comenzaba a verter su liquido pre seminal, dejándolo húmedo y resbaladizo, provocando que el joven moviera más su mano, llevándolo al éxtasis.

_-Mmmmm_ Jadeaba el demonio para sí mismo sintiendo como su miembro se erguía, apretándose en la ropa, no podía quedarse así, decidió solucionar el pequeño inconveniente, desabrochándose el pantalón, metiendo su mano en la ropa interior comenzó a estimularlo bruscamente viendo como el menor movía sus caderas sensualmente con dos dedos que se había introducido en su entrada, a la vez que su miembro estaba a punto de estallar, el joven jadeaba bajo pero no por eso dejaba de ser erótico, sus gestos y movimientos daban realce a esa escena de lujuria que excitaba al demonio que estaba a punto también de correrse, con solo verlo, acallaba sus gemidos, mordiéndose la mano desocupada.

_-Se... bas.. tian..._ Gimió el joven cuando el placer consumió su ser, derramando su semilla en sus manos. Se retorcía en la cama, su rostro estaba ligeramente humedecido por el sudor, y gran sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, decidió quitar los dedos de su entrada, sentándose en la cama, subió lentamente y avergonzado su ropa interior, mientras el demonio fuera de la ventana confundido se lamia la mano en la que había vertido su esencia, había llegado al éxtasis casi simultáneamente igual que el joven.

_-Esto no sabe tan bien, como sabia en la boca de Sebastian... Iré a lavarme..._ Hablaba el joven quien había probado su propia esencia, levantándose el menor directo al baño a lavarse y que no quedara evidencia de su travesura nocturna. Mientras tanto el demonio se quedó sentado fuera de la ventana mirando la luna que parecía un poco pálida esa noche.

-Nunca había tenido necesidad de esto, de auto satisfacerme... ¿Qué diablos me estás haciendo Ciel? Decía enojado consigo mismo el demonio mientras se abrochaba el pantalón, estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando sintió que el joven se asomó a la ventana, estaba bien ubicado desde el ángulo de adentro no podría verlo. Solo se quedó en silencio sin moverse.

-Sebastian... Suspiro enamorado el pequeño, el enojo anterior del demonio fue sustituido por una extraña tranquilidad que invadió su ser. Solo susurró su nombre que parecía una petición o un llamado. Luego caminó hasta su cama abrazándose a la almohada. Al ver eso el demonio solo frunció el ceño y se alejó rápidamente de la mansión como si huyera de algo realmente peligroso. Mientras tanto en el despacho del conde dos mujeres aun conversaban.

_-Qué bueno que te quedaste, extrañaba estas conversaciones hasta tarde con mi hermanita... _Decía Rachel con una sonrisa mirando con ternura a su hermana.

_-Si... Ciel está creciendo se convertirá en un jovencito muy atractivo... eso debe ponerte un poco mal, ya que te conozco y sé que eres un poco celosa. _Decía con una gran sonrisa Ann bebiendo su copa de vino.

_-No digas eso... Más que celos es una especie rara de tristeza, ver a mi niñito crecer... Además..._ Se interrumpió así misma pensando en la actitud de Ciel, en los últimos días.

_-Además... ¿Qué?_ Preguntó con intriga la pelirroja.

_-He notado que está cambiando, últimamente anda como pensativo y puedo notar que anda como en las nubes, en ocasiones lo noto sonrojado y sonríe sin motivo para sí mismo, aunque yo sé que trata que no me dé cuenta, una madre siente eso..._ Hablaba Rachel con un poco de preocupación.

_-Querida Rachel, según lo dices lo más probable que este enamorado..._ Comentó tranquilamente Ann ante la mirada perdida de su hermana al escuchar esas palabras.

_-¿Qué? Mi pequeño... No, eso no..._ Decía al borde de las lágrimas Rachel, al ver esa reacción la pelirroja reía divertida.

_-Que rara eres dices eso cuando tú fuiste quien lo comprometió con Lizzy..._ Dijo Ann Después de haberse reído y ver la seriedad con la que le miraba su hermana.

_-Por lo mismo para que no fijara en nadie más... Y se enamorara de ella cuando fuera un poco mayorcito... No ahora..._ Respondió con molestia ante esa aclaración.

_-bueno su cuerpo está en proceso de cambio. De niño a adolescente es normal a su edad sentirse ilusionado_. Comentó Ann abrazando a su hermana.

_-Mi Ciel... ya no dejare que Elizabeth venga tan seguido..._ Decía molesta Rachel, pensando que la persona de la que Ciel estaría enamorado seria su prima, pues era la única niña con quien trataba.

_-Ahhh hermanita... eres todo un caso de madre celosa..._ Reía burlonamente Ann ante el ceño fruncido de su hermana, así decidieron cambiar de tema pasaron otro rato conversando de trivialidades. Pasaron pocos días en la mansión Phantomhive un niño de 12 años estaba ansioso, esperando la llegada de su amado tutor, quien ahora parecían más cercanos, sus encuentros eran más intensos pero no pasaban de apasionados besos y caricias, ambos habían decidido no apresurar su relación eso dijo el demonio para molestia del joven, que resignado acepto, lo que no sabía Ciel que el motivo era que el demonio temía volverse dependiente de un humano, estaba un poco confundido.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurraba con una sonrisa el menor acercándose al demonio para saludarlo, pero el joven se detuvo al ver que el mayor le indicó con la mirada que su madre estaba tras de él.

_-Buenos días Joven Ciel..._ saludó el demonio extendiendo su mano al joven.

_-Buenos días Señor Sebastian._.. Respondía el menor tratando de controlarse pues veía a su madre entrar también detrás del tutor.

_-Ciel necesitamos hablar... Bueno con los dos..._ Hablaba la mujer con seriedad al escuchar que necesitaba con ambos un vuelco le dio al corazón del menor.

_-Díganos..._ Decía el tutor que también estaba intrigado por esa petición.

_-Bueno quería concretar con usted su trabajo los próximos días, sabe que son las festividades navideñas dentro de poco, Vincent acaba de confirmarme que nos iremos a la finca de la Reina Victoria a pasar estas fiestas y nos quedaremos hasta el nuevo año._ Hablaba la mujer mirando a su hijo y tutor con seriedad que estaban juntos frente a ella.

_-Madre... odio esas reuniones... además será más de una semana voy a morirme de aburrimiento._ Hablaba enojado el conde mirando fijamente a su madre, el solo pensar estar tantos días sin Sebastian le molestaba en gran manera que no pudo disimularlo, la madre se sorprendió a la reacción inesperada de su hijo que nunca refutaba sus decisiones.

_-Ciel... No me hables así... ¿Qué sucede? siempre aceptas estas decisiones tranquilamente. ¿Qué te molesta tanto?_ Decía Rachel confundida y enojada ante la actitud un poco altanera de su pequeño hijo, que no le bajaba la mirada.

_-Ya lo dije... me aburriré..._ Respondió con el ceño fruncido tratando de apaciguar su enojo, se dio cuenta de que su madre podría sospechar, el demonio observaba aquella escena con atención, por dentro se alegraba de ver como su pequeño se enfrentaba a su madre.

_-bueno es una oportunidad para tu padre arreglar unos asuntos con su majestad, y somos su familia no podemos dejarlo solo, ya hablaremos después._ Decía la mujer mirando fijamente a su hijo quien se sentía impotente de ser un niño y ser tratado como tal, el demonio noto como apretaba los puños conteniendo su enojo.

_-Joven Ciel... tranquilícese..._ Decía el demonio con amabilidad, sabía que aquellas palabras lo calmarían, el joven tomó aire y se tranquilizó relajando su rostro.

_-Que vergonzoso, Señor Sebastian que vea los berrinches de mi hijo... _Comentaba apenada la joven mujer viendo como el joven agachaba la mirada.

_-No es berrinche.._. Exclamó en voz baja el menor haciendo un leve puchero, que a la vista del demonio le pareció adorable.

_-Señor sebastian, usted tendrá libre esa semana, tómela como una semana de vacaciones, quería pedirle un favor en estos días antes de marcharnos quiero que Ciel practique una melodía en el violín, para que la presente a la Reina, ella le agrada mucho la música. Dedíquese más a eso, que sea la prioridad en sus estudios. ¿Está de acuerdo?_ Hablaba la mujer más calmada con una pequeña sonrisa, al escuchar eso de nuevo el semblante del joven cambió a enojado.

_-Sí, mi señora... Practicaremos los días que quedan..._ Respondió el tutor ante la petición.

_-Solo eso quería comunicarles... después habló contigo Ciel... Voy al centro con tu padre que debe estar esperándome impaciente, volveremos por la tarde._ Decía seriamente Rachel a su hijo que desviaba la mirada estaba enojado pero era preferible callarse y no refutar.

_-Señor Sebastian, por favor procure que Ciel almuerce todo... Nos vemos luego..._Hablaba la mujer en la puerta a punto de salir.

_-Sí, claro. No se preocupe... Hasta luego..._ Decía el demonio con una fingida sonrisa, mientras veía salir a la señora Phantomhive salir de prisa.

_-Ciel... amor, tranquilo... Solo serán unos días._ Trataba de animar el demonio, abrazando a su pequeño que tenía el ceño fruncido mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

_-Es que molesta mucho que tomen esas decisiones sin pensar en mí. Yo quiero estar aquí contigo..._ Murmuraba con tristeza el menor al oído del demonio.

_-Debes ser más prudente en tus reacciones, o tus padres podrían sospechar._ Hablaba el mayor sin dejar de acariciarlo dulcemente.

_-Lo siento, creo que exagere... Ahora tendré que soportar los sermones de mi madre. Pensar en ir a ese lugar lleno de gente que se cree mejor que otra, queriendo lucirse sin importar los ridículos que se ven... _Decía enojado el joven quien juntó su frente con la frente de su amado, viéndose fijamente.

_-Debo admitir que te ves adorable cuando te enojas..._ Exclamaba el mayor besando los labios del joven.

_-Voy a extrañarte, mi amor..._ Confesó con tristeza el menor devolviendo ese dulce beso.

_-Yo me volveré loco sin ti más de una semana... _Acertó a decir el demonio abrazándose fuertemente al joven. Pasaron pocos minutos en ese abrazo, el joven pensó en algo para liberar la tensión que sentía.

_-Necesito desahogarme... Siéntate..._ Ordenó el menor con sonrisa traviesa, ante la mirada sorprendida del demonio que no entendía que pretendía su niño.

_-¿Qué? _Exclamó intrigado al ver como el menor lo empujaba hasta el sillon del estudio.

_-Siéntate, y no hagas reproches..._ Dijo el menor que aquel enojo anterior se había transformado en erotismo, sentando al mayor en el sillón con mirada seductora haciendo encender de inmediato al demonio.

-Está bien, mi señor... Con fingida resignación se sentaba en el cómodo sillón, el menor se sentó sobre sus piernas besándolo apasionadamente, el demonio sorprendido por ese arranque inesperado de deseo solo correspondió enlazando su lengua a la de su pequeño amante, que enredaba sus pequeños brazos a su cuello profundizando ese exquisito y demandante beso, mientras eso pasaba en un elegante carruaje camino a Londres, una joven pareja se miraban entre sí.

_-¿Por qué estas de mal humor?_ Preguntó Vincent al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposa que estaba sentada frente a él.

_-Ciel me hizo enojar..._ Replicó la mujer con molestia.

_-¿nuestro pequeño?..._ Pregunto con curiosidad el conde era raro que Ciel hiciera enfadar a su madre.

_-Si... No sé qué pasa con ese niño. Nunca me había hablado así..._ Decía Rachel con tristeza, recordando la mirada furiosa de su hijo y la forma molesta en la que le habló.

_-Creo que habíamos acordado que no tendríamos este tipo de contacto._ Dijo extasiado el demonio cuando jadeantes se separaron de ese beso, mientras el menor se quitaba de encima y se arrodilló frente a él, abriéndole las piernas se ubicó entre ellas.

_-Shhh, dije sin reproches... solo quiero probarte..._ Habló seductoramente mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón al demonio, un brillo cruzó sus rojizos ojos, cuando sintió la mano de Ciel meterse en su ropa interior, el joven se relamió los labios al sentir ese miembro de gran grosor y tamaño en su tacto, se sonrojo cuando el demonio gimió sonoramente a la caricia un poco tosca del menor quien se apresuró en bajarle la ropa interior y contemplar su intimidad al ver esa sensual vista se mordió el labio inferior, sin más comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del falo, el demonio sintió un estremecimiento placentero atravesar su ser, sentir esa cálida, humedecida lengua rozar su miembro, Ciel estaba extasiado podía ver el rostro placentero de su amante, con una de sus manos apretaba sus testículos, y la otra la coloco dentro de su propia ropa interior buscando complacerse, el demonio tragó saliva al ver como ese pequeño que aparentaba tanta inocencia pudiera estar dominando la situación.

_-Ciel..._ Lo llamaba con dificultad cuando sentía los blancos dientes del menor morder levemente su miembro, un gemido sonoro se escuchó cuando le mordió la punta sensible del falo del demonio, quien miro como su pequeño jadeaba cuando su falo se levantó majestuoso esto hizo al menor detenerse y tragar saliva al ver ese miembro erecto frente, decidió dejar de estimularse y concentrarse en que su tutor quedara satisfecho, correspondiendo como lo él lo había hecho sentir días atrás.

_-¿Cómo se supone que meteré eso en mi boquita? _Preguntó dudoso con fingida inocencia el menor, esa actitud hizo encender en deseo al demonio, adoraba cuando ese niño hablaba perversidades con inocencia.

-Deberás intentarlo, cariño... Hazlo rápido... Exclamaba extasiado el mayor, sin más reparo el menor colocó sus dos manos en el falo comenzó a estimularlo lentamente pero con firmeza en sus movimientos, con su lengua comenzaba a jugar con la punta del mismo, para comenzar a succionar las pequeñas gotas del líquido pre seminal que estaban saliendo.

_-Ese niño está actuando extraño... Eso me preocupa._ Comentó preocupada Rachel viendo fijamente a su esposo.

_-Es normal en su edad esos cambios de humor, además ten en cuenta que de verdad será un poco aburrido para él._ Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa el conde sabía que a veces su mujer era exagerada más cuando se trataba de Ciel.

_-Siempre tienes que darle la razón..._ Exclamó un poco molesta Rachel, por ver la actitud pasiva de su esposo.

_-Rachel no digas eso, además a él no le gustan esas reuniones..._ Decía Vincent, sentándose junto a su esposa y tranquilizarla un poco.

_-No pero su mirada denotaba algo más, que no puedo discernir que es, estaba de verdad molesto. _Hablaba la mujer ahora más que enojada estaba preocupada, intrigada.

_-Ahhh Ciel se siente bien... Sigue... Ahhh..._ Gemía el mayor acariciando con sus manos el cabello y espalda de Ciel, que estaba concentrado en su labor, ya humedecido el falo de su amante decidió probarlo metiéndolo en su boca, le fue dificultoso pero trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible por varios segundos intentó acoplarse consiguiendo que parte de ese delicioso miembro quedara dentro de su boca, el demonio solo gemía aunque era torpe la felación que le hacia el muchacho, se sentía demasiado bien, mordió su labio al sentir como el menor comenzaba a sacar y meter lentamente su boca de su miembro que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

_-Son ideas tuyas, lo tomaste por sorpresa...Además creo que lo obligaras a tocar el violín..._ Decía Vincent, con un suspiro de resignación pues pensaba en su propia vida a esa edad, lo que estaría pasando Ciel, en la flor de su juventud estar en reuniones le resultaba también aburrido, más para Ciel que era prácticamente una personita nada sociable.

_-Sí, eso es un buen detalle además nuestro Ciel se destacaría..._ Contestó Rachel pensando en que su hijo se destacaría por su arte al tocar el violín mostrando su talento y alma sensible. Sería el orgullo de lo Phantomhive. El conde solo suspiro resignado.

_-mmmm... delicioso..._ Jadeaba Ciel con sensualidad y completamente agitado, pues sabía que su amante estaba al límite, solo verlo así jadeante, con su perfecto rostro ligeramente perlado por el sudor, un poco sonrojado, lo deleitaba, sin duda amaba al ser más hermoso que sus ojos hayan mirado.

_-Termina de una vez..._ Ordenó ansioso el demonio al ver como el menor se le quedaba viendo por milésimas de segundos. Obedeció de inmediato aumentando el ritmo en su boca, y lengua en la húmeda felación que hacía.

_-Es bueno tener al Señor Michaelis.._. _Él lo hará practicar entre sus clases... _Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa Rachel.

_-Sí, fue una buena decisión contratarlo, el encaminara bien a Ciel..._ El conde confirmó aquello con una sonrisa también, sin sospechar lo que realmente ocurría entre su pequeño hijo y su tutor.

_-Ahhhh...Ciel..._ Gemía roncamente el demonio al sentir una corriente atravesar su ser, vertiendo profusamente su esencia en la boca de Ciel, que ansioso procuraba tomarla toda, pero no podía, aun no tenía la suficiente experiencia. Lo que consiguió fue que en su boca quedara la blanquecina esencia alrededor de ella, dándole una imagen adorable al demonio, parecía un niño pequeño quien había devorado con ansiedad algún tipo de dulce. El demonio lo halo del brazo levantándolo aun podía sentir como su cuerpo vibraba de placer, lo sentó sobre sus piernas que estaban casi al descubierto, el menor se sonrojo al sentir el miembro desnudo y húmedo de su tutor rozar el suyo en esa posición, el mayor comenzó a lamer los residuos que estaban alrededor de la boca de su niño, haciéndolo sonreír.

_-Me haces cosquillas..._ Sonreía sonrojado el menor al sentir su lengua lamerlo, la verdad no eran cosquillas el motivo de su sonrisa era otro, darse cuenta que realmente amaba a ese hombre, tanto lo amaba para hacer ese tipo de cosas, que todos dicen ser sucias y pecaminosas, pero no le importaba, al ver esa dulce sonrisa el mayor detuvo su lengua, se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, cruzando lo azulino y carmesí de sus miradas, solo se escuchaba su respirar.

_-Te amo..._ Susurró el joven sin bajar la mirada y sin borrar su sonrisa, era la primera vez que expresaba con sinceridad sus sentimientos.

-_Y yo a ti..._ Respondió el demonio que se sorprendió a si mismo por esas palabras que habían escapado de sus labios, ambos juntaron lentamente sus labios en un beso, con el pasar de los segundos se volvía más demandante y apasionado, el mayor en un movimiento preciso recostó al joven en el sillón quedando sobre ese pequeño cuerpo, el menor abrió las piernas para que se acomodara Sebastian entre ellas que aún estaba con su intimidad al descubierto excitándolo por completo, con ansiedad el demonio comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su pequeño amante, ambos estaban consciente de lo que pasaría el mayor tomaría ahí mismo a su Ciel, lo haría suyo. En el calor de los besos y caricias, totalmente embriagados por la excitación del momento y del amor que se profesaron anteriormente, escucharon leves golpes en la puerta, que los sorprendieron deteniéndose de inmediato.


	7. Extraña confusión

Sus cuerpos estaban dispuestos a unirse en uno solo, aun cuando el demonio se había prometido así mismo no tener ningún tipo de contacto sexual con su joven estudiante por lo menos hasta que la confusión que lo carcomía se dispersara un poco de su ser, pero tenerlo así a su disposición con la mirada llena de deseo invitándolo a que lo tomará, sintiendo ese pequeño cuerpo ardiente estremecerse bajo el suyo, todo sonrojado clamando, sumergido en el placer pidiendo por más, no podía contenerse, algo tenía ese niño que lo hacía perder el control, más aun cuando Ciel comenzó a mover sensualmente y de forma acompasada su cadera, rozando placenteramente su inquieta y desnuda virilidad que descansaba sobre el menor, en medio de esos besos casi asfixiantes pero llenos de pasión, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo, ni un segundo más, estaba dispuesto a tomarlo ahí mismo, el joven aunque un poco temeroso con un gesto le permitió continuar, pues anhelaba tener el placer de sentir esa unión perfecta con su amado, consumar ese amor que sentían, para Ciel toda su vida había sido reprimida, nunca le permitían hacer algo que le gustara, siempre bajo los brazos sobreprotectores de sus padres en especial su madre, nunca hacia algo por sí mismo, pero con él se sentía libre, era ese hombre de hermosa mirada carmesí quien conocía al verdadero Ciel, el que siempre se ocultaba tras la sombra de sus padres.

_-Te hare mío.._. susurró al oído del joven que al escuchar eso asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo como su tutor desabrochaba ansioso su pequeño pantalón, cuando escucharon ambos un leve sonido en la puerta, alguien la estaba tocando, sorprendidos los dos amantes levantando una ceja se miraron, el demonio se levantó rápidamente subió sus pantalones y ropa interior, Ciel también arregló su desacomodada vestimenta, en pocos segundos estaban listos. El demonio refunfuñaba para si el hecho de que estaba tan concentrado en ese niño que no había notado la cercanía de alguien además de quien se atrevió a interrumpir tan sublime momento. Con una seña que le dio el tutor, Ciel fue a su escritorio a escribir o hacer algo para aparentar su estudio, también para que el joven se tranquilizara pues se notaba lo sudoroso, sonrojado, agitado que estaba por lo de hace un momento. El tutor podía disimular muy bien su excitación pues era un demonio, caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla.

-_Hola Sebastian... me alegra verlo_. Exclamaba una mujer pelirroja con emoción y una enorme sonrisa cuando el demonio abrió la puerta, esa voz hizo enojar al joven que estaba mirando de reojo la puerta mientras aparentaba estar concentrado en una lectura, el demonio solo sonrió amable.

_-Buenos días, señorita Ann._ Decía el tutor con amabilidad le sorprendía como esa mujer aun con el desplante de la noche pasada en la fiesta de Ciel estuviera tan contenta de verlo.

_¿Por qué la puerta tenía seguro?_ Decía con intriga una mujer pelirroja cuando caminaba directamente donde estaba su sobrino, ya que al parecer no la había ni notado.

_-Ahh no sé, seguramente no nos dimos cuenta. _Respondía con seguridad el demonio, lo que menos necesitaba ahora eran sospechas.

_-Ciel cariño... no piensas saludar a tu querida tía._ Comentaba Ann un poco resentida olvidando el asunto de la puerta al ver la seriedad de su amado sobrino.

_-No es eso tía, es solo que estoy haciendo matemáticas y sabes que no me gustan. Buenos días tía Ann_. Respondía el joven con tranquilidad levantándose de su asiento para ir a abrazarla, en realidad estaba molesto por dos buenas razones la una era que les había interrumpido en uno de los momentos más importantes de su corta vida, el otro porque al parecer estaba ahí para seguir en su plan de seducir a su amado tutor, eso lo enojaba mucho pero lo disimulaba tan bien que el demonio sonreía al ver la buena actuación de su pequeño.

_-Ciel, venía a conversar con tu madre, me dijeron que no estaba así que pasé a saludarte. _Decía la mujer sonriendo mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de su sobrino.

_-Déjame tía, me da vergüenza..._ Exclamaba avergonzado y sonrojado Ciel al ver la mirada divertida que le dedicaba su amante que estaba tras ella, Ann no podía ver lo que hacía el tutor, se sonrojó más el joven cuando vio a su tutor lanzarle besos con una sonrisa.

_-Bueno está bien... ¿qué te parece si salimos de esta aburrida habitación y vamos al jardín a jugar un rato? _Sugirió la mujer con una sonrisa.

_-No tía, estoy estudiando además debo comenzar a practicar en el violín. El señor Sebastian no lo permitiría. ¿Verdad?_ Respondía el joven con la mirada fija a su tutor.

_-Si señorita, estamos un poco ocupados, la señora Rachel nos ha comunicado hace unos minutos que el joven Ciel interpretara una pieza musical a la Reina. Tenemos pocos días para ello._ Hablaba el tutor con amabilidad, mirando el violín que estaba sobre el escritorio.

_-De verdad Ciel, así que le confirmaron a tu padre lo de pasar con la Reina estas fiestas. Ustedes son afortunados. Bueno si es así, me retiro conozco a tu madre y sé que si se entera que distraje tu practica me mataría. Me da mucha pena pues yo quería pasar un momento contigo y también con usted Sebastian._ Decía la pelirroja acercándose coqueta al tutor ante la mirada molesta de Ciel que no notaba su tía, pero el mayor la notó de inmediato esa mirada llena de celos.

_-Me halaga mucho, pero creo que se lo dije la otra noche yo tengo a alguien especial a quien guardo fidelidad. _Dijo Sebastian haciendo sonrojar a Ciel, pues esa era una declaración inesperada, su tía se sintió un poco humillada ante ese nuevo desplante aún más cuando lo dijo frente a su sobrino, quien se había volteado para que no notara su bochorno.

_-No diga eso enfrente de Ciel, me avergüenza. Me retiro... me retiro... _Decía avergonzada la mujer, quien se despedía molesta tirando la puerta.

_-Adiós tía Ann..._ Exclamaba con una sonrisa Ciel viendo la puerta cerrada.

_-Hasta pronto, señorita._ Decía burlonamente Sebastian, acercándose al joven que aún estaba sonrojado.

_-Así que tienes a alguien especial... _susurraba al oído de su tutor, el joven con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras enredaba sus brazos al cuello de su amante.

_-Si muy especial..._ Respondía el mayor susurrándole también al oído, con sus manos acariciaba la espalda del joven, estaban dispuestos a continuar donde habían quedado antes de la interrupción. Caminando lentamente hacia el sillón.

_-¿Lo amas?_ Preguntó en un susurro el joven, ante esta pregunta el demonio sintió un estremecimiento en su ser, ¿Amor? Esa interrogante lo hizo de algún modo sentir un poco de temor, se alejó del menor quien lo miraba con expectativa ante esa reacción.

_-Será mejor que sigamos las clases... estamos atrasados._ Hablaba el tutor quien no se atrevía a dirigirle la mirada al joven que solo sintió ganas de llorar, por esa actitud, comenzaba a dudar del amor que se suponía le tendría su Sebastian, de su amor a él no lo dudaba, lo amaba demasiado, pero le dolió profundamente esa mirada dudosa que vio por segundos en su amado ante la pregunta que si lo amaba, desde ese momento se dedicó a sus estudios, aunque en su mente pensaba en la desilusión que sufrió esperaba que le dijera "Si lo amo". Toda la mañana estuvieron callados, cada uno en sus propias dudas y miedos, hasta después del almuerzo el mayor decidió aclarar la situación.

_-Ciel... ¿estas molesto? _Preguntó el mayor acercándose al joven, que estaba serio leyendo un libro.

_-No, es solo que... Sebastian lo que pasó en la mañana creo que nos dejamos llevar, no quiero que nuestra relación sea solo sexual. Por favor evitemos eso..._ Decía con madurez era un poco peculiar a su edad, cualquiera pensaría que era un adulto que hablaba con tanta seguridad, pero aun con un sonrojo pues era un poco vergonzoso hablar de esos temas de forma tan directa.

_-Esa es una decisión muy madura, siempre me sorprendes..._ Exclamaba el mayor sorprendido ante esa respuesta de su pequeño que hablaba aunque avergonzado sus palabras eran firmes, eso lo había decidido no dejaría que ese hombre aunque lo amara lo tomara completamente, no hasta ver que su amor sea verdadero, a pesar de su corta edad siempre mantenía las enseñanzas de su padre, una de ellas era el amor propio, su orgullo de Phantomhive parecía surgir aunque lo amara debía hacerse respetar, no quería ser el juguete sexual de nadie, se entregaría a él cuando se confirmara la veracidad de sus sentimientos.

_-No soy un niño, aunque lo parezca, disfrutemos nuestra relación, cuando llegue el momento estaremos juntos de esa manera..._ Decía sabiamente el menor, aunque su cuerpo reclamaba el sentir placer junto al mayor, lo soportaría por amor, Se estaba arriesgando pero era la decisión que había tomado.

_-Claro mi amor... lo que tú digas, aunque no vas a negar que fue divertido y se sentía bien. _Respondió con ternura el demonio abrazando al menor sabía que era difícil para ese niño hablar algo así, además era lo que él se había planteado días pero que al parecer no supo controlarse. De una forma extraña se sentía fascinado aún más con ese pequeño, la forma en la que hablaba y actuaba.

_-No lo niego... pero nos estamos apresurando, no creo estar listo_. Decía dulcemente susurrando al oído del mayor, de alguna manera se sentía feliz de la aceptación de su amado, por su mente se había cruzado que tal vez se cansaría de sus niñerías y lo dejaría, pero no fue así, entonces si debe sentir algo por él.

_-Respetare y aceptare tu decisión..._ Decía el mayor quien para terminar esa conversación le regaló un pequeño beso en los labios del menor que respondió con alegría, luego de ese beso y otros más, se separaron comenzando con su práctica en el violín.

_-Se supone que debía ser yo quien diría eso, ¿ese niño me está controlando?, y lo peor es que creo que está gustando ese dominio que tienes sobre mí. Pero yo sé el verdadero motivo de tu decisión. _Murmuraba confundido el mayor para sí mismo mientras veía a su niño tocar el violín con una sonrisa, al parecer estaba contento. Pasaron varios días en que seguían los dos en su clandestina y prohibida relación pero la disfrutaban.

_-Señora Phantomhive, quería hablar un momento con usted_. Decía el tutor acercándose a la mujer a lo lejos veía esto con curiosidad el joven.

_-Sí, dígame ¿Sucede algo con Ciel?_ Preguntó un poco preocupada la joven mujer.

_-No, es eso es quería pedirle algo._ Hablaba Sebastian con una sonrisa, alejándose con la mujer de la vista del joven que se llenó de celos, después de varios minutos vio a Sebastian terminar de hablar con su madre.

_-¿Que tanto hablabas con mi madre?_ Preguntó molesto el joven cuando su tutor se acercaba a él viendo a su madre que se alejaba de ellos.

_-No me digas que estas celoso de tu madre_… Comentaba divertido el mayor viendo lo celoso de su pequeño ni su madre podía escaparse de los celos de Ciel.

_-Claro que no... Dime que hablabas con ella._ Decía avergonzado el menor viendo cómo se burlaba su amado.

_-Mañana saldremos tú y yo_. Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

_-¿Saldremos?_ Preguntó con duda el joven.

_-Sí, daremos un paseo tu y yo solitos..._ confirmaba el mayor ante la mirada de extrañeza de Ciel.

_-Eso no es posible, mi madre nunca deja que salga solo sin ella, dice que si no sale conmigo podría pasarme algo._ Hablaba el menor con duda.

_-Pues la convencí... saldremos mañana además será nuestra despedida, no nos veremos después de mañana en largos días._ Conversaba el demonio con emoción por su objetivo logrado pues le había sido un poco difícil convencerla.

_-¿Dónde iremos, cariño?_ Preguntaba el joven abrazando a Sebastian cuando ya estaban solos dentro de la biblioteca.

_-Bueno primero al museo y a la plaza. _ Explicaba el mayor con una sonrisa.

_-Eso suena aburrido_. Decía con el ceño fruncido el joven

_-Era la única manera en que saliéramos... no pretenderás que le hubiera dicho que iríamos a un lugar romántico. _Con el ceño fruncido también le respondió sarcástico el demonio.

_-Ya sé, no soy idiota..._ Respondía el menor con una sonrisa, pues era verdad no podían salir sin un buen pretexto y ese era perfecto algo de los estudios. Al día siguiente el menor se levantó temprano estaba ansioso seria la cita con su tutor fuera de la mansión.

_-No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, ¿Tú dejaste salir a tu hijo?_ Decía con una sonrisa burlona Vincent a su esposa que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto, al ver como su hijo se subía al carruaje en compañía de su tutor,

_-Mi pequeño... creo que cambie de opinión., si le da uno de sus ataques de asma y no estoy ahí para ayudarlo._ Decía preocupada Rachel cuando la puerta del carruaje se cerraba y Tanaka que lo conducía se disponía a dar marcha.

_-Rachel, déjalo le hará bien despejar la mente ya lo tendrás toda una semana para ti, además así le subirá un poco el ánimo. _Habló el conde sujetando a su esposa del brazo al ver que tenía la intención de detener el transporte.

_-Si ha estado un poco desanimado estos días_. Suspiro resignada Rachel al ver como se alejaba ese carruaje con su pequeño dentro de él, pero era verdad Ciel había practicado mucho en su violín para presentar esa pieza musical que le había ordenado y veía en su mirada un poco de resentimiento y tristeza al verse obligado a ir donde no quería.

_-Ciel... mi amor, ¿estás bien?_ Preguntó el demonio que estaba sentado junto a su joven aprendiz.

_-No..._ Respondió desanimado el joven desviando la mirada, causando sorpresa al demonio que esperaba estuviera feliz, se sintió muy confundido y algo enojado cuando estaba dispuesto a reclamarle, el joven lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

_-Estoy más que bien, súper bien... es la primera que salgo sin mis padres o tía..._ Decía entusiasmado el joven ante la mirada confusa del mayor que sintió como lo abrazaban emocionado escuchaba la sonrisa del menor, de verdad se notaba lo feliz que se sentía.

_-Eres encantador..._ El mayor ante ese acto de sincera felicidad, se emocionó también comenzó a besar los labios del menor que le abrazaba, ambos sonreían entre los besos que se regalaban, de alguna forma se sentían libres.

_-Shhh, Tanaka podría escucharnos..._ Murmuraba el menor al oído de su apasionado tutor, que seguía besando su rostro, ya los besos estaban subiendo la intensidad eres riesgoso si el anciano escuchaba sus jadeos y respiraciones agitadas. Se tranquilizaron abrazándose entre sí, lo que quedaba del recorrido conversaban amenamente.

_-Joven Ciel, como me ordenaron sus padres regresare aquí mismo a las 4. Disfruten su paseo._ Hablaba el anciano dejando a tutor y joven en la plaza del centro de la ciudad.

_-Sí, gracias Señor Tanaka_. Respondieron ambos con una sonrisa. Viendo como el anciano daba marcha al carruaje dirigiéndose de nuevo a la mansión.

_-Visitaremos los lugares establecidos pues tu madre seguramente te preguntara y eso, pero lo haremos rápido para tener unas horas para nosotros después, quiero darte tu regalo de navidad_. Hablaba con dulzura el mayor a su joven estudiante que se mostraba entusiasmado se dirigieron al museo que estaba en la plaza. Las horas pasaron rápidamente el joven y su tutor visitaban el museo, aunque parecía al principio aburrido al pequeño le resultaba fascinante su tutor era un erudito conocía todos los detalles de cada obra, pintura hablaba con tanta elocuencia que tenía toda su atención, además esa hermosa sonrisa que denotaba en cada palabra hacían acelerar el corazón del joven, ese día los museos no eran muy concurridos era lógico pues estaba a pocas horas de navidad, la gente más se afanaba por las calles en las diferentes tiendas, esto era aprovechado por la pareja quien al verse lejos de la vista de algunos de los que visitaban también el museo en algún rincón del mismo se regalaban una caricia o un pequeño beso, Ciel estaba feliz era su primera salida con Sebastian, por momentos se entristecía en pensar que no lo vería por varios largos días, tenía que aprovechar las horas que le quedaban para estar juntos. Pasado el mediodía terminaron el recorrido establecido.

_-Vamos a las tiendas... mi madre jamás me deja entrar dice que están muy llenas que podría perderme, siempre me deja en el carruaje._ Comentaba con resignación el joven mientras almorzaba con su tutor en un elegante pero sencillo restaurante del centro. Era casi las dos de la tarde el tiempo se había pasado rápidamente apenas tenían dos horas para ellos.

_-Te advierto que ahora deben estar todas las tiendas estarán más llenas._ Decía con una sonrisa el mayor mientras comía junto a su pequeño. Terminaron de comer salieron casi corriendo del restaurante para dirigirse a las calles donde estaban las tiendas.

_-Bueno, dame tu mano y no nos separemos. _Decía emocionado el joven tomando de forma inesperada la mano de su tutor que se sorprendió ante ese contacto estaba embelesado con la sonrisa emocionada del joven, que caminaba deprisa por la concurrida calle, entraron en diferentes tiendas, el joven le dijo que tenía que comprar un obsequio, cuando al parecer encontró lo que buscaba dejó al tutor fuera de la tienda y en su pequeño bolso sacaba mucho dinero a cambio le dieron una pequeña caja de regalo que guardo en el bolso que llevaba. Cuando salió de la tienda se alejaron de las tiendas se detuvieron en una calle que estaba menos concurrida.

_-Tenemos un poco más de una hora, vamos a un lugar donde podamos tener privacidad, vamos a mi casa._ Hablaba el mayor ante la mirada atenta del menor.

_-Sí, quiero conocer dónde vives._ Respondió con emoción el joven.

_-Debo decir que es muy sencillo mi hogar, nada comparado al tuyo. _Decía con una sonrisa el mayor mientras caminaban dirigiéndose al hogar de Sebastian que estaba a unas calles de ahí.

_-Eso no importa... vamos no perdamos tiempo. _Ciel hablaba emocionado caminando deprisa aunque no sabía si caminaba en la dirección correcta.

_-Estas muy ansioso... Creo que hoy estamos de humor para una travesura._ Comentó con voz seductora el mayor haciendo detener el paso del joven que se encontraba a unos pasos de él.

_-Cállate, no es eso. Ya te dije que no habrá eso por ahora. _Respondía avergonzado el pequeño acercándose discretamente al mayor pues había personas alrededor.

_-Sí, ya lo sé... Solo bromeaba. Pero si te pones un lacito de regalo ahí abajo... aceptare gustoso mi regalo._ Comentaba travieso en voz baja el tutor con mirada lujuriosa señalando la parte baja del conde, quien al escuchar esa sensual insinuación se sonrojo todo.

_-No seas pervertido..._ no hables eso aquí, estamos en la calle. Decía con molestia y vergüenza el conde desviando la mirada.

_-Joven Phantomhive... ¡Que sorpresa verlo por aquí!_ Exclamaba una voz masculina que el joven le parecía familiar pero no acertaba a saber quién le hablaba estando de espalda.

_-Buenas tardes, usted es amigo de mi padre. ¿Verdad?_ Respondió el menor volteándose encontrando a un extraño hombre con una túnica y gorro negro.

_-Sí, algo así... ¿Dónde está su madre? _Preguntaba el hombre de cabello blanco y largo, quien buscaba con la mirada a la mujer, pues era extraño que el menor anduviera en el centro sin ella cerca.

_-Ella no está... estoy recorriendo la ciudad con el señor Michaelis._ Respondió el menor señalando a su tutor que se mantenía callado junto al joven.

_-¿El señor Michaelis? Su tutor... Del que habla el conde tan bien... Su madre lo dejó salir a la ciudad solo con su tutor._ Decía el hombre con una sonrisa sarcástica que hizo molestar al demonio.

_-Buenas tardes, Soy Sebastian Michaelis tutor del joven Ciel... ¿Usted es?_ Acertó a decir el tutor con una fingida pero amable sonrisa, estirando su mano y concretar un saludo con ese extraño personaje.

-_Déjeme presentarme soy Undertaker, amigo cercano y colaborador del padre de este hermoso niño. _Decía el de cabello blanco acariciando con su uña el rostro del joven que se sonrojo ante este inesperado contacto, el demonio sintió mucho coraje al ver como tocaban lo que él decía era suyo, pudo sentir la incomodidad el joven y la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, decidió alejarse de ese amigo de su padre.

_-Debemos irnos... con permiso fue un gusto saludarlo Señor Undertaker_. Se despedía amablemente y con una sonrisa el joven.

_-Lo mismo digo joven Ciel, no quiero seguir interrumpiendo su "paseo" al parecer se están divirtiendo mucho. Con permiso. _Decía Undertaker con algo de sarcasmo en su voz y esa sonrisa burlona que hizo hervir la sangre al demonio por el coraje de esa insinuación.

_-Maldito... _Viendo cómo se alejaba ese hombre extraño de ellos.

_-¿Tú crees que dirá algo?_ Cuestionaba un poco nervioso el joven viendo a su tutor que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_-¿qué puede decir? no estábamos haciendo algo malo, no te preocupes si él se atreve a insinuar lo que no es, me encargare de él._ Decía con molestia Sebastian mientras un brillo malicioso se dibujaba en su mirada carmesí.

_-Eso sonó tétrico, Sebastian... Me asustas cuando te pones siniestro... _Exclamaba nervioso el menor alejándose de su tutor que parecía tener ganas de lastimar a alguien.

_-Vamos, el tiempo pasa... _Decía relajando el rostro el tutor, ante la mirada dudosa del joven, al ver ese cambio repentino de su amado, quien tomo su mano llevándolo casi corriendo por las calles hasta llegar a una pequeña y sencilla casa, que estaba en un lugar poco concurrido y parecía ser habitado por personas de bajos recursos económicos. Entraron a la casa que a pesar de ser pequeña era acogedora y estaba arreglada de forma sencilla pero encantadora.

_-Que hermosa es tu casa, me gusta... _Exclamaba el joven era la primera vez que visitaba una casa así, siempre estaba acostumbrado a visitar residencias o mansiones lujosas, pero en su mente pensaba si viviera en un lugar así junto a él sería feliz aun sin los lujos.

_-Nada extraordinario..._ Decía con modestia el tutor quien le preparaba un té a su pequeño invitado, claro que había conseguido esa casa a propósito se suponía que era un tutor recién llegado del extranjero no podía tener muchos recursos, además quería ver la reacción de su pequeño, si era un niño mimado que le hubiera hecho desprecio a su casa entonces todo lo que pensaba de él se hubiera desecho, lo estaba probando, pero al parecer su reacción fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo veía como caminaba por la casa todo fascinado por el lugar, eso lo hizo suspirar, pero de inmediato sacudió la cabeza al escuchar ese estúpido suspiro que había dado. El menor se sentó en un sillón de la sala, tomaron su té en medio de una pequeña conversación. Luego el menor pidió prestado el baño, una vez que salió de él, no pudo evitar entrar a la habitación de su amado que estaba cerca.

_-Feliz navidad, amor... _Hablaba cariñoso Sebastian abrazando por la espalda a su niño, estrechando su pequeña cintura entre sus brazos, el menor se sonrojó ante esta muestra efusiva de afecto. Ambos caminaban directo a la cama, sentándose en ella. El mayor tomó un regalo que estaba debajo de su almohada, dándoselo al joven junto con un tierno beso en la mejilla.

_-Gracias... ¿Un libro?_ El menor abrió ansioso el regalo cuando se fijó que era un libro, no pudo disimular su desilusión.

_-ese es el regalo de apariencia para los demás, este es el verdadero..._ Dijo el demonio abriendo el libro en medio de las paginas había una pequeña cadena de oro brillaba, él tenía una piedra fina colgando el color era hermoso se confundía a la vista parecía un azul zafiro y un carmesí que se mezclaban.

_-Esa piedra refleja tu mirada junto con la mía, cuando la veas recordaras a tu ferviente amante_. Explicaba el tutor mirando ambos la piedra.

_-Es hermoso... gracias…_ Decía el menor contento por el hermoso y romántico detalle, dándole un beso en la mejilla de su tutor.

_-Pero será difícil ponérmelo... sin que mis padres me llenen de preguntas_. Acertó a decir el joven con una sonrisa, cuando sentía a Sebastian colocarle la cadena en su delicado cuello

_-Pues diles que lo compraste._ Respondió el mayor viendo como brillaba esa piedra en el pecho de su pequeño amante, combinaba perfectamente con la belleza del menor.

_-Si eso diré, toma tu regalo... Gasté todos mis ahorros, aun así creo que no es suficiente... Gracias por alegrar mi vida, te amo Sebastian. _Hablaba el menor sonrojado entregándole la pequeña caja al mayor, acompañado de un dulce beso en los labios.

_-Gracias a ti... Tú le has dado un nuevo giro a mi vida. _Decía el demonio quien en parte sentía esas palabras dichas de forma sincera, abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose con un reloj de bolsillo bañado de fina plata, se veía de verdad costoso. En la parte de atrás notó dos letras grabadas C y la S. Eso lo hizo sonreír, el joven se emocionó al ver la sonrisa alegre de su amado por lo visto le había gustado su regalo.

_-Muchas gracias, amor… En verdad se ve costoso, no debiste gastar todos tus ahorros en mí, te hubiera salido más económico el listoncito de regalo._ Decía burlonamente el mayor molestando a Ciel que se sonrojo y avergonzó al escuchar esa insinuación y burla.

_-Siempre tienes que salir con tus..._ El mayor acalló el reclamo del joven con un beso que correspondió gustoso, recostados en la sencilla cama del tutor disfrutaban de esos besos y caricias que eran una mezcla de amor y dulzura. El menor se separó de su amado cuando parecía que la situación se estaba descontrolando con un suspiro se recostó tiernamente su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, que con sus fuertes brazos lo rodeo. Quedándose ambos en silencio por pocos minutos.

_-Es la primera vez que estamos así, en una misma cama... Y..._ Decía casi dormido el menor, era tan cálido el regazo de Sebastian que se quedó dormido.

_-¿Se durmió?_ Se preguntaba el demonio viendo como Ciel se había quedado callado.

_-Parece que sí... Eres realmente hermoso, siempre te veo dormir desde fuera de tu ventana, hoy por vez primera puede tenerte cerca así... _Susurraba el demonio con dulzura, sentía su frio corazón palpitar fuera de lo normal y una hermosa calidez invadía su ser, cuando acariciaba el bello rostro dormido de su pequeño amante.

_-¿Que es este sentir que llena mi ser? _Se preguntaba para si mismo ante esa sensación, si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba más y se maldecía así mismo por sentirse de esa forma, se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos por largos minutos cuando vio en su nuevo reloj que marcaba casi las cuatro.

_-Ciel… Ciel… Levántate debemos irnos. _Susurraba el demonio levantando a Ciel quien estaba fuertemente aferrado a su cuerpo.

_-Nnnn… no quiero irme… Quiero quedarme así contigo, para siempre… _Susurraba casi dormido el menor mientras se aferraba más al cálido cuerpo de su tutor.

_-¿Para siempre?_ Repitió el demonio con algo de nostalgia. El menor se sentó en la cama restregándose los ojos cuando sintió unos labios besar los suyos, pero sentía ese beso un poco diferente, era con devoción y extrema dulzura, solo correspondió recostándose nuevamente. El mayor besaba a su niño mientras en su mente pensaba "Me encanta esto que provocas en mí, pero a la vez me asusta". Siguieron con esos dulces besos por unos minutos, cuando oyeron el reloj marcar las cuatro, se levantaron y salieron corriendo de la casa a encontrarse con Tanaka que afortunadamente recién llegaba a la plaza a recogerlos, también se había retrasado. Subieron al carruaje y en todo el viaje siguieron deleitándose en esos besos, caricias y palabras llenos de lo que parecía amor mutuo. Con tristeza tuvieron que despedirse no se verían por una semana, cuando veían a pocos metros la mansión, cuando llegaron los padres de Ciel lo esperaban ansiosos, recibiéndolo con un abrazo. Todos entraron a la mansión y conversaban de lo acontecido durante su recorrido.

El tutor se despidió de todos hasta dentro de una semana en que volverían a verse. Esa misma noche los Phantomhive saldrían a la finca de la Reina que estaba a unas horas de Londres, la luna brillaba en su mayor esplendor esa noche. El joven de mirada azulina miraba la luna con nostalgia y tristeza pensando en su amado Sebastian, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro, que escucharon sus padres que viajaban junto a él, se miraron algo confundidos, entonces entendieron que su pequeño hijo estaba realmente enamorado, los esposos se abrazaron con algo de nostalgia al ver como su hijo estaba creciendo. El menor totalmente absorto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor cerró los ojos y una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla quedándose dormido.

_-¿Me amarías si supieras quien soy en realidad_? Decía el demonio con su rostro salpicado de sangre y sus manos ensangrentadas mirando la brillante luna, mientras a su alrededor habían dos cadáveres.

_-Soy un demonio… Esto es lo que soy, yo no puedo amar a nadie… Ni siquiera a ti, mí querido Ciel… Yo solo arrancaré tu vida y consumiré tu deliciosa alma. _Susurraba con una sonrisa cínica, su naturaleza demoniaca no le permitía amar, aunque trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, sabía muy dentro de él que había caído en la red de algo más peligroso y doloroso que el infierno, era eso que los humanos llamaban: Amor.


	8. Entrega sincera

Un joven de 12 años estaba sentado pensativo frente a la chimenea pidiendo que el fuego le brinde un poco de calor, se sentía tan frío sin su amado Sebastian, apenas habían pasado 3 días desde que se separaron, sentía como si parte de su ser le faltara, lo extrañaba demasiado trataba de disimularlo pero le era casi imposible, ese hermoso hombre de mirada carmesí se había vuelto como una dulce adicción, sentía una ansiedad enorme dentro de su pecho y un nudo en la garganta por no tenerlo cerca, estaba enamorado y solo lo necesitaba a él.

_-Extraño tanto tus abrazos, tus risas, tus palabras, tus miradas, tus besos, tus caricias lo quiero todo de ti, mi Sebastian, necesito tu presencia._ Decía con nostalgia mirando la fina piedra de la cadena que le había regalado su amante. Se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a salir un rato para despejar su mente.

_-Ciel... ¿cariño vas a salir?_ Preguntaba Rachel, viendo a su hijo como se ponía los guantes y bufanda para salir, eran las 10 de la mañana y hacia un frio tremendo.

_-Sí, madre... Quiero caminar un poco. _Le respondió sin dirigirle la mirada, desde que habían llegado a ese lugar Ciel se mostraba malhumorado, apático se pasaba encerrado en la habitación, solo salía cuando sus padres lo obligaban a alguna de sus aburridas reuniones.

_-Pero está haciendo frío..._ Le recriminó su madre poniéndose en la entrada de la pequeña y lujosa casa, en que se estaban hospedando impidiendo su salida, el joven levantó la mirada desafiando a su madre.

_-Quiero salir... Me aburro aquí adentro._.. Exclamó en voz alta, casi gritándole.

_-Ciel..._ Susurró con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca su pequeño le había hablado así, apartándose de la puerta, vio al menor pasar por su lado, saliendo deprisa de la habitación.

_-¿Que me está pasando? Este amor me está llevando a la locura_. Se dijo para sí mismo sintiéndose mal por haber tratado de forma déspota a su devota madre, caminó por un rato pero hacia demasiado frio, ya más tranquilo decidió regresar, al entrar vio a su madre que parecía triste sentada en uno de los sillones de la cómoda sala. Al verlo entrar solo siguió leyendo su libro. Ciel con lentitud se acercó a Rachel, arrodillándose frente a ella recostó su cabeza en sus piernas, ella dulcemente acariciaba mis cabellos, el joven sintió una punzada al sentir que su madre estaba llorando.

_-Lo siento, mamá... No quise gritarte..._ Susurró mientras ella seguía acariciando su cabello, debía admitir que necesitaba ahora de un consuelo, que alguien lo consintiera un poco.

_-Mi Ciel... mi amado hijo... Quisiera que tuvieras la confianza de contarnos que te molesta tanto, que te ha cambiado últimamente... _Hablaba su madre con ternura.

_-No es nada... es solo que..._ Respondió la joven no sabía que decirle, no podía responder que amaba a mi tutor, y que el motivo de que estuviera de mal humor era su ausencia.

_-¿Estás enamorado? ¿Verdad?_ Preguntó un poco nerviosa, sonrojándose el menor al escuchar aquello, tal vez el amor que sentía por Sebastian ya no podía disimularse, tuvo que pensar rápido una respuesta.

_-No... eso no, es que quisiera ser un joven normal no quisiera tener asma lo que me ha impedido de hacer muchas cosas, como cabalgar a caballo, ir a cazar, salir de viaje... como cualquier joven de mi edad... Es eso lo que me molesta..._ Respondió con fingida sinceridad, no podía decir que estaba enamorado, aunque le hubiera gustado contarle esa hermosa novedad a su querida madre, sabía que no podía su amor no iba a ser comprendido, al contrario sería repudiado, decir esa mentira fue lo más creíble que se le ocurrió.

_-Ahhh... por un momento pensé que era mal de amores.._. Decía su madre con un suspiro, creyendo todo lo que le había dicho.

_-Cuando me enamore serás la primera en saberlo..._ Dijo levantándose sonrojado del regazo de su madre, para mirarla con inocencia a los ojos, sin imaginarse ella lo que pasaba en realidad en la vida amorosa de su joven hijo, que estaba completamente enamorado de un hombre mayor, que además mantenían una seria y firme relación.

_-Bueno, pues si es eso, creo que en parte es mi culpa, debes estar resentido conmigo... Prometo que cuando regresemos a la mansión te daré un poco más de libertad para que hagas lo que quieres hacer, eso sí bajo supervisión. ¿Te parece bien?_ Hablaba la comprensiva Rachel con una sonrisa, para darle solución a lo que supuestamente me molestaba, entonces en ese momento decidió el joven actuar normalmente frente a sus padres, pues al parecer se estaba descontrolando un poco y podían descubrir su amor secreto.

_-Sí, gracias mamá... Te amo..._ Le dijo Ciel para que se tranquilizara le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla alejándose de ella con una fingida sonrisa, fue directo a su habitación quedándose dormido, pensando en que todavía quedaban algunos días para regresar a la mansión, días que para él serian eternos.

Llegó el 31 de diciembre, último día del año, todos en la finca preparaban una gran fiesta para recibir el nuevo año, Ciel estaba de mejor humor faltaban horas y regresaría a su vida normal donde estaba su amado tutor y amante. Llegando la noche las luces predominaban por toda la finca, el salón principal estaba hermosamente decorado. Un misterioso personaje se ocultaba parado sobre un frio árbol mirando toda aquella fiesta a unos metros, los invitados disfrutaban de la velada.

_-Ya ha pasado una semana desde que dejé de ver a mi pequeño aprendiz y deliciosa alma, que al parecer está cultivándose de forma exquisita. Me prometí a mí mismo no verlo, si no siento nada por él, no sentí la necesidad de correr a verlo durante estos días de distancia, además la tristeza de no verme y la ansiedad por tenerme cerca, condimentara muy bien su alma, pero... debo admitir que han sido unos largos días... he estado aburrido sin ver su bello rostro sonrojado, ver esos gestos graciosos que hace cuando lo molesto o digo algo que lo incomoda, además su calidez cuando me abraza, el sabor de sus suaves y deliciosos labios... Pero qué diablos estoy pensando... Yo no lo extrañe... no... No..._ Decía el demonio sacudiendo la cabeza porque la imagen de su niño sonriendo aparecía en su mente.

_-Esto no está bien, solo vine hasta aquí, porque a partir de ahora comienza mi plan._ Hablaba para sí mismo el demonio convenciéndose de su presencia en ese lugar, ya eran cerca de las 9, cuando escuchó la voz de alguien anunciando algo que capto el interés inmediato del demonio.

_-A continuación el joven Ciel Phantomhive interpretara una pieza para su majestad._ Al escuchar eso el demonio sintió una emoción incomprensible en su ser, rápidamente se acercó al salón por una de las altas ventanas sin ser notado, pudo admirar a ese niño a quien se había negado ver durante una semana.

_-Estas hermoso..._ Decía emocionado al ver la galante belleza del joven que lucía perfecto, en ese elegante traje azul con su violín dispuesto a tocar la pieza musical que habían practicado juntos. La dulce melodía comenzó a sonar, el joven parecía inspirado y lo estaba pues esa pieza musical estaba dedicada a su amor, la tocaba con tal sentimiento que algunos se conmovían al escucharla. Cuando termino su interpretación se escuchaba retumbar el salón con los aplausos y algarabía de todos los presentes. La reina le dio un beso en la mejilla al joven, como recompensa por su maravillosa y conmovedora melodía. Los padres de Ciel estaban emocionados y sobre todo orgullosos de su pequeño hijo.

Sin olvidar la impresión del demonio que lo observaba estaba fascinado, con una gran sonrisa al ver como su pequeño se desenvolvía, pero también estaba un poco celoso pues muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarlo, sus ojos brillaron tenia tantas ganas de romper esa ventana entrar y acabar con todos los ahí presentes, pero cuando vio la dulce y tímida sonrisa de Ciel, que parecía abrumado, se tranquilizó, viendo como el joven después de recibir algunos elogios se escabullía terminó yendo al baño pues él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención lo tenía tenso, pero si salió bien debía agradecerle a su inspiración, que tenía nombre y apellido, Sebastian Michaelis. Cuando salió del baño, sintió que alguien lo halo bruscamente reteniéndolo en una de las habitaciones.

_-Mmmmm..._ Jadeaba el joven quien estaba aterrorizado, al sentirse como le taparon la boca y lo tenían retenido en esa oscura habitación.

_-Lo hiciste bien... mi amor..._ Susurraba una hermosa voz que el joven reconoció de inmediato, al escucharla sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, soltando ese agarre.

_-Sebastian..._ Exclamaba el joven en voz baja totalmente emocionado se abrazaba con fuerzas al cuerpo de su amado, estaba llorando de la alegría de tenerlo cerca, reía y lloraba muestra de la emocion de volverlo a ver después de largos días de ausencia.

_-Ciel.._. Susurraba el demonio cargando a su pequeño amante, ambos no perdieron más tiempo con desesperación buscaron sus labios y los enlazaron en un apasionado beso con todo el deseo que habían contenido por una semana. Jadeantes y casi sin aliento se separaron, se miraron fijamente aunque el demonio trataba de engañarse a sí mismo, sentía esa misma emoción al sentir cerca al joven que se había adueñado de su mente y corazón.

_-¿Que... haces... aquí?_ Hablaba con dificultad el menor sonrojado sin bajar la mirada y con una enorme sonrisa.

_-Vine a escucharte... Lo hiciste perfecto, estoy tan orgulloso de ti..._ Respondía el mayor quien abrazaba al joven con ternura, percibiendo nuevamente el aroma de Ciel que lo enloquecía y que tanto había extrañado.

_-Esa melodía fue dedicada a ti... mi amor..._ Decía con más tranquilidad el joven al oído del demonio.

_-Gracias, estuvo perfecta y conmovedora. Creo que debo irme, me he metido en esta exclusiva fiesta sin ser invitado si me descubren estaría en peligro._ Hablaba el mayor, dejando en el suelo a su pequeño que se aferró a la cintura de su amado tutor.

_-No te vayas..._ Rogaba el menor con tristeza quería estar con él un poco más.

_-Ciel... te esperare en la capilla de la colina después de medianoche..._ Habló el demonio mirando fijamente a Ciel, que no entendía esa extraña petición.

_-Pero..._ Decía un poco confundido el menor, pues sería complicado salir a medianoche hacia la colina.

_-Te espero, amor... Ahora vete o tus padres podrían sospechar._ Hablaba el demonio dispuesto a abrir la puerta para que saliera el menor, antes de salir, ambos se regalaron un último beso.

_-Iré, lo prometo..._ Susurró el joven saliendo de esa habitación, sentía la adrenalina correr en su cuerpo aquello era excitante. Se dirigió al salón antes de que sus padres comenzaran a buscarlo. Había llegado medianoche y un nuevo año comenzaba todos se abrazaban deseándose un feliz año en medio del ambiente festivo, el joven estaba ansioso se acercaba la hora de su cita con su amado Sebastian y esa velada parecía que se extendería todos estaban animados.

_-Madre, estoy cansado..._ Decía el joven bostezando acercándose a Rachel que conversaba con unas amigas.

_-Sí, ya es tarde... Con permiso, acompañare a mi lindo Ciel a su habitación y regreso... _Exclamaba animada Rachel a sus amigas, alejándose de ellas, madre e hijo salían del salón encaminándose a la pequeña casa que tenían asignada. Cuando el reloj marcaba la una de la mañana el joven Phantomhive estaba más despierto que nunca, su madre acababa de marcharse dejándolo cobijado baja las cálidas sabanas, no esperó ni un minuto más, cambiándose su pijama se puso uno de sus trajes para salir.

_-Que frio..._ Hablaba el conde escapándose por la ventana y sentir un frio estremecer su cuerpo, con precaución caminaba para no ser visto, la colina estaba a unos 100 metros de su habitación. Ciel abriendo la puerta con lentitud de la hermosa y no tan grande edificación religiosa se encontró con una tenue iluminación por los vitrales de colores que a la luz de la luna que esa noche brillaba, reflejaba una hermosa gama de colores dentro del templo.

_-Pensé que no vendrías…_ Decía una melodiosa voz de alguien que estaba sentado en el altar del templo. Al escuchar esa voz, el joven caminó de prisa por una alfombra en medio de los asientos, llevándolo directamente de la puerta al altar. Se lanzó emocionado a los brazos de su amante, sentándose sobre él.

_-Te lo prometí… Yo cumplo mis promesas._ Exclamaba el joven abrazándose a Sebastian que correspondía ese efusivo abrazo.

-¿Me extrañaste? Preguntaba el mayor levantándose del altar junto con el pequeño pero sin romper ese dulce abrazo.

_-Sí, mucho… Creo que ya estaba enloqueciendo sin ti…_ Respondió el joven que sintió como el demonio estaba guiándolo en un baile, pues la música de la fiesta se escuchaba.

_-¿Y tú me extrañaste? _Preguntó con un poco de timidez Ciel, pues a veces hacer esas preguntas directas, recibían una respuesta que lo desilusionaba, mientras seguían bailando lentamente al compás de la música que resonaba en el ambiente.

_-Muchísimo, tanto que no espere para verte hasta mañana, y hoy estoy aquí…_ Contestaba tiernamente el demonio levantando al joven para quedar a la misma altura, uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor.

_-No quiero arruinar el momento, pero me da temor que mis padres descubran que me escape de mi habitación… _Decía Ciel con un poco de preocupación, rompiendo ese beso que tan dulcemente se brindaban.

_-No te preocupes… ellos se están divirtiendo y no notaran tu ausencia_. Respondió el demonio retomando ese beso, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho para que no sean molestados, en todo el vino de la fiesta había colocado somníferos, hubiera puesto veneno pero ahí estaban los padres de Ciel, que ahora vendrían a ser sus suegros, o algo así pensó el demonio, el punto era que si son importantes para su niño lo eran también para él.

_-¿En serio?_ Decía el joven con duda, rompiendo otra vez el beso y los pensamientos del demonio.

_-Sí, ya lo veras o dejo de llamarme Sebastian Michaelis…_ Le respondió con seguridad al joven, sonriendo por la travesura que había cometido, imaginándose a todos esos sofisticados invitados tambalearse por el sueño, incluyendo los padres de Ciel, no notarían su ausencia pues caerían en un profundo sueño.

-Confiare en tus palabras… Decía el joven al ver la sonrisa traviesa que tenía su amante.

-Ahora otra pregunta… ¿Por qué me citaste aquí a esta hora? ¿No pretenderás…? Decía sonrojándose el joven al verse en ese lugar un poco comprometedor hasta mágico, mientras seguían moviéndose a ritmo de la suave música.

_-Solo quería verte… tenerte cerca, mi amor…_ Respondía con inocencia el mayor, aunque su plan era seducir al joven, para tomar su hermoso cuerpo, hacerlo suyo de una vez.

_-Esto es un poco impropio, estamos en la casa de Dios…_ Exclamaba el joven cuando sintió que besaban su delicado cuello, haciéndolo excitar aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante.

_-No creo que se moleste, si están dos seres que se aman… ¿Dios es amor? ¿Verdad?_ Decía con fingida inocencia, aunque le divertía blasfemar y pensar en corromper ese santificado altar.

_-Buen punto… ¿entonces tú me amas?_ Dijo mirando fijamente a su amante, aquella respuesta determinaba lo que pasaría esa noche.

_-Claro que sí, eres dueño de mi corazón, de mi mente, de todo mí ser._ Respondió el demonio con una hermosa sonrisa y sus palabras eran sinceras, eso lo hizo sonrojar un poco, nunca había dicho tales palabras a alguien, menos a un pequeño humano, viendo esa reacción tan linda y tímida de su amante, el joven se emocionó abrazándolo con fuerza.

_-También te amo…_ Exclamó el joven junto con una mirada llena de amor, terminando de decir aquella declaración de amor, el demonio se posesionó de sus pequeños labios en un demandante y profundo beso, Ciel correspondió con ansiedad también, recostándose en el alfombrado altar, el mayor se colocó sobre el cuerpo de su amante, aferrados en un mutuo abrazo. Apenas podían respirar, entre besos tomaban un poco de aire para seguir disfrutando de esos acalorados y apasionados besos donde se deleitaban del sabor de sus bocas, sus lenguas danzaban entre sí, jadeantes y con un hilillo de saliva que los unía, se miraron fijamente.

_-¿Quieres que continúe?_ Preguntó el demonio que miraba a su pequeño sonrojado debajo de él, sin duda alguna Ciel lo atrajo besando sus labios como respuesta a su pregunta. El mayor entendió que aquello era un sí, correspondió gustoso ese beso, acomodándose entre las piernas de su pequeño amante, esa madrugada del nuevo año que empezaba el destino había decidido que dos seres diferentes se unirían en uno solo. Luego de separar sus labios, el demonio besaba con desesperación el cuello del joven, que sentía como los estremecimientos alteraban su cuerpo, las manos inquietas del mayor comenzaron a desprender la camisa del joven que con la respiración agitada, sintió como los besos de su amante descendieron a su pecho descubierto, un espasmo de placer lo hizo retorcer cuando la lengua del tutor lamer uno de sus pezones, primero como una lenta tortura jugaba haciendo círculos alrededor de su pezón, a la vez sentía los dedos del mayor acariciar toscamente sus delgadas piernas, unos segundos después sentía esa deliciosa boca succionarlo dejándolo erecto. Haciendo lo mismo con el otro pezón hundiendo de placer al joven.

-Ahhhh… Se… siente… bien… Ciel sonrojado y acalorado gemía con dificultad apenas se entendía lo que decía, él no quería quedarse atrás con sus pequeñas manos que se habían colado debajo de la camisa acariciaba las espalda de Sebastian, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo, a la vez sus delgadas piernas se enredaban alrededor de la cintura del mayor, haciendo un vaivén de caderas que a ambos los tenia extasiados.

_-Ahhh…_ Gimió con fuerza el joven al sentir como su miembro se erguía, el mayor sintió esto se aferró a los labios del joven en un casi salvaje beso mordiendo la inquieta lengua del menor haciéndola sangrar, quien igualmente mordía con sensualidad y firmeza los carnosos labios del demonio, del cual salían algunas gotas de sangre, en la excitación del momento ese pequeño dolor solo los incitaba a pedir y darse más, podían sentir el sabor de sus sangres mezcladas entre sí, con la saliva de ambos era una mezcla deliciosa que probaban en ese candente beso. El joven sintió un fuego recorrer su ser, al probar esa deliciosa sangre, parecía no ser como la suya. Casi sin aliento se separaron, el demonio se sorprendió al ver como su pequeño desesperado casi se arrancaba su pantalón y ropa interior, él lo ayudó podía ver esa mirada lujuriosa del menor, el demonio se relamió los labios al ver ese falo erecto humedecido al parecer estaba a punto de estallar, y solo por un apasionado beso.

-_Tómalo… es tuyo_… Exclamaba el menor con erotismo en su voz, tocando bruscamente su miembro que al tacto de su propia tosca caricia, lo hizo gemir de placer, el mayor pasó saliva era realmente excitante ver de esa manera a su pequeño, de inmediato metió en su boca ese falo que clamaba por atención.

_-Ahhhhh…. Ahhhhhhhh_ Casi gritaba el joven al sentir como masturbaban su miembro con delicia y brusquedad, sentía como esa boca cálida sacaba y metía su falo que no aguantaba más, con un fuerte gemido mientras con una mano halaba el cabello de su amado, con la otra se aferraba con fuerza a la alfombra, derramó con fuerza su esencia en la boca del mayor, que extasiado y jadeante tomaba toda exquisita esencia.

_-mmmm… Delicioso…_ Exclamaba entre jadeos el demonio después de tomar toda la semilla de su niño, se acercó a los labios de él, donde se besaron posesivamente, entre ese beso que tenía el sabor de su propia esencia, el joven por un momento abrió los ojos viendo la imagen de uno de los santos que estaba en una pared, hasta parecía que lo veía de forma reprobatoria, cerrando los ojos nuevamente decidió ignorarla y olvidarse que estaba en un lugar en que se suponía la gente se acerca a Dios, él estaba ahí desnudo, jadeante, sudado entregándose al hombre que amaba, blasfemando contra la naturaleza divina entregándose prácticamente al infierno de los placeres. Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió el miembro desnudo y erecto de su amante entre sus piernas, eso lo hizo estremecerse, no se dio cuenta en qué momento se quitó la ropa pero no le importaba se sentía extasiado al palpar ese enorme falo rozándolo con malicia y perversión.

_-Esto va a doler…_ Explicaba dulcemente el demonio al oído del joven, mientras frotaba su miembro sobre el falo del menor, que al sentir esta estimulación, enredó sus piernas a la cintura del mayor, dándole mayor alcance a su entrada que palpitaba ansiosa por contacto, el mayor quiso confirmar si estaba listo para ser penetrado, con uno de sus dedos que lamió sensualmente frente al joven que solo lo miraba con expectativa pero sin dejar el vaivén de caderas, cuando ese dedo estuvo humedecido lo introdujo lentamente en la dilatada entrada del menor.

_-Duele…_ Decía el joven cerrando los ojos mientras unas lágrimas salían de ellos, cuando sentía ese dedo abrirse paso en su interior, al parecer se puso tenso al sentir aquello comenzó a sentirse incomodo por la sensual intromisión, deshaciendo ese enredo que había hecho con sus piernas en la cintura del demonio, quien al ver la incomodidad de su pequeño comenzó a estimular su miembro para distraerlo, mientras seguía preparando esa cálida y ya humedecida entrada, pasaron en ese ejercicio lento por varios minutos.

_-Eres mío…_ Susurró el demonio cruzando su mirada carmesí con la mirada azulina del joven, con un dulce beso pero a la vez lleno de amor, con una mano sujetó firmemente la mano de Ciel, entrelazando sus dedos, llevándola a un costado de sus sudorosos cuerpos desnudos, con la otra mano que estimulaba el falo del joven la apartó de allí, para tomar su propio miembro que goteaba introduciéndolo lentamente en la entrada del joven, que al sentir esa gruesa intromisión gimió entre el beso que le daba su amante, con fuerzas apretaba la mano de su Sebastian al sentir como lo penetraba ensanchando su entrada, el dolor que sentía lo hizo llorar aún más, el demonio al sentir como fuertemente cerraba los ojos lloraba y sollozaba, esa vulnerabilidad le conmovió.

_-Amor…Si quieres me detengo…_ Susurraba tiernamente el demonio, mientras con sus dulces besos secaba las lágrimas del infantil y sonrojado rostro de Ciel, sentía como el frágil cuerpo de su amante tiritaba de dolor, aunque él al contrario sentía placer pues su miembro estaba atrapado deliciosamente en las cálidas y virginales paredes de la cavidad anal del joven, lo que quería era de una vez embestirlo con fuerza, pero algo en su interior se removió al verlo sufrir, apenas tenía 12 años y reconocía que tal vez su pequeño cuerpo no estaba listo para aquello.

_-No… estaré bien…, dolerá al principio ¿Verdad?_ Hablaba con dificultad el joven mirando apenas a su amante. Ciel mordiendo el labio de su amante con fiereza lamia la sangre que salía lentamente, haciendo de inmediato encender su cuerpo, uniendo sus labios en un fogoso beso, el menor con dolor igualmente comenzó a mover su cadera, con su mano desocupada tocaba atrevidamente el firme trasero de su tutor, rozando con su dedo índice la entrada de este.

_-Ahhhh… Ciel…_ Gemía el demonio al sentir placer cuando su miembro se movía lentamente dentro del joven, sentir esa caricia en su entrada, lo estaba excitando demasiado más si era posible, pasaron así en ese vaivén lento por varios minutos hasta que el joven se acostumbrara.

_-Ahhh… Ahhh_… el joven gemía al oído del demonio, cuando sus movimientos estaban acompasados y con mayor velocidad, el menor se estaba olvidando del dolor a cambio sentía un inmenso placer que no había experimentado en su corta existencia, sentía ese miembro profundizar su ser, parecía romperlo por dentro. Pronto el demonio comenzó a sacarlo y meterlo con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo, cuando notó como Ciel ya había caído en las redes del placer, cuando gemía en alto por más, entonces comenzó a embestirlo con rapidez y mayor profundidad.

_-Ahhhh…_ gemían en alto los dos cuando no se besaban apasionadamente, en el calor del momento de entrega, el ambiente estaba viciado de los gemidos, jadeos de ambos, ese santo altar era mancillado por dos seres que unían sus cuerpos aferrándose con fuerza uno del otro, en medio de sus llamados, jadeos, besos y caricias.

_-Se... bas...tian..._ Gritaba Ciel cuando sintió esa embestida tocar lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo como su cuerpo era consumido por una especie de corriente que lo llevaba al más delicioso placer, alcanzando ese anhelado orgasmo que consumió por completo su ser, derramando efusivamente su esencia en el vientre de su amado, que al sentir como su miembro era atrapado, lo embistió una vez más provocando un nuevo éxtasis al menor que se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo de su amante, el demonio sintió un espasmo placentero cuando su miembro era atrapado ferozmente por la entrada del menor, echando su cabeza para atrás, gimió roncamente derramando su esencia dentro del menor, alcanzando el orgasmo, inmediatamente y sin salir de él para acallar ese placer que sentía, besó y se abrazó con devoción al joven que correspondió en medio también de su éxtasis. Poco a poco el demonio salía del interior de Ciel, viendo como emanaba de su entrada parte de su semen, cayendo a la alfombra, ambos se abrazaron en el lecho de amor improvisado en que habían convertido ese altar santo, buscando contacto de sus cálidos y humedecidos cuerpos, el joven avergonzado escondía su rostro en el pecho de su amado, quien al ver esta reacción lo levantó para contemplarlo, se quedó admirado de tanta sensual belleza regalándole un dulce beso, definitivamente era fuerte lo que sentía por ese niño, si hubiera estado en esa situación con otra persona solo hubiera disfrutado el placer carnal sin tanta delicadeza, y al terminar no hubiera necesidad de consentirlo dulcemente con caricias y besos, como lo estaba haciendo con él, inconscientemente aquel descubrimiento lo hizo sonreír, esa dulce sonrisa que notó el joven devolviendo el tierno beso.

_-Creo que no volveré a la iglesia... _Comentaba divertido y un poco agitado el joven, abrazado a su amante quien besaba su rostro con ternura secando las gotas de sudor con sus lastimados labios.

_-Fuiste brusco conmigo..._ decía con fingido resentimiento el mayor tocándose los labios que estaban mordidos.

_-Ni que tú hayas sido amable conmigo..._ Hablaba con una sonrisa el joven acariciando los labios hinchados de su amante, dándole un pequeño beso, escucharon que ya no había ruido ni música, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que no se fijaron que la fiesta ya había acabado, eso alteró un poco al joven quien se disponía a levantarse para vestirse y salir antes de que sus padres descubran su huida, pero un fuerte dolor lo hizo detenerse, el demonio sonrió al ver como se quejaba el menor que lo miraba mal.

_-Tú también lo disfrutaste... así que no mires mal.._. Hablaba con sarcasmo y una sonrisa el demonio, ayudando a levantarlo.

_-Solo hasta que me acostumbre..._ Decía el joven parado desnudo en medio del altar, siendo sostenido por el mayor, que sonrió ante esta insinuación.

_-Pensé que no querías que nuestra relación fuera solo sexual..._ Decía irónicamente el demonio, limpiando arrodillado con un pañuelo entre las piernas de Ciel los restos de semen.

_-Mmmm... _Al sentir esa sensual limpieza, rápidamente pensó en que debía regresar a su habitación, así que le quitó el pañuelo al demonio y siguió limpiándose solo, el mayor solo alzó los hombros, levantándose comenzó a recoger sus ropas.

_-No será solo sexual... porque tú me amas, y yo te amo, esto solo es un deleite de nuestro amor. _Decía seguro el joven quien se había acercado al demonio para abrazarlo, esas palabras lo dejaron callado, una calidez invadió su ser, solo correspondió ese tierno abrazo en medio del silencio y las luces que reflejan los vitrales en sus desnudos cuerpos. Permanecieron en ese abrazo por unos pocos minutos, se vistieron y salieron de la capilla, el demonio cargó al menor hasta su habitación y como había planeado Sebastian nadie notó la ausencia de Ciel, entrando por la ventana, lo recostó en la cama le puso la pijama, dándole unos masajes, le susurraba dulces palabras, cuando notó que el menor se quedó dormido, pero en su rostro se reflejaba alegría, haciendo sucumbir el interior del demonio quien se recostaba junto a su amante, hasta el amanecer.

_-Ciel… Ciel… levántate…_ Decía dulcemente una voz femenina, al oído del joven quien abriendo los ojos, confundido si lo acontecido en esa apasionada madrugada era un sueño o una realidad.

_-¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Estás bien? es casi mediodía y partimos a Londres en una hora. _Decía Rachel al ver la mirada confusa de su hijo, que al tratar de levantarse sintió un dolor en sus caderas y una horrible punzada en la parte baja de la espalda, eso solo confirmaba que su entrega de amor era real, eso lo hizo sonrojarse pues imágenes de lo que había hecho con su tutor cruzaron su mente, aguantando el dolor se levantó de la cama caminando al baño, ante la mirada confundida ahora de su madre.

A partir de ese día, la relación de Ciel y Sebastian se fortalecía más, su tórrido romance se evidenciaba en los encuentros furtivos y placenteros que se regalaban. Habían pasado dos semanas de lo que ellos en broma habían catalogado como su luna de miel, en un árbol en las afueras de la mansión, donde se suponían se debía encontrar a un tutor y su estudiante leyendo algún libro, meditando su lectura, recibiendo la brisa fresca de la tarde, no precisamente hacían eso, la escena era diferente.

_-Ahhh… más… Sebastian…_ Gemía el joven desnudo arrimado al fuerte tronco del árbol, mientras era embestido con fuerza por su tutor que solo llevaba puesta la desabrochada camisa, haciéndolo sucumbir se aferraba al cuerpo de su amante que estaba frente a él, mientras tenia enredada sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas a su cintura, dándole mejor alcance a su cálida entrada.

_-Así es mejor…_ Decía entre gemidos Sebastian que en un rápido movimiento, lo colocó en cuatro sobre el verde pasto, sin salir de su interior, se colocó sobre el, besando su humedecida espalda por el sudor, comenzó a embestirlo con delicia, haciendo gemir a ambos, el joven se aferraba sus manos al frio pasto, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, sentía también como su miembro era estimulado de forma frenética, haciéndolo delirar de placer.

-Así... no… me gusta… no puedo… verte… Decía con dificultad, esa posición no era de su total agrado, a él le gustaba deleitarse de ese intimo momento viendo el rostro de quien lo estaba poseyendo, ese hermoso rostro que sonrojado como el suyo, esa mirada llena de deseo, y su boca entreabierta gimiendo de placer, esa imagen le agradaba y quería verla.

_-Como… digas…_ De inmediato el mayor lo volteo quedando sobre él, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax de placer, con estocadas más precisas y profundas, tocando ese punto exacto del joven, lo hizo estallar de placer, en consecuencia el también sintió como ese orgasmo los consumía a la vez, el demonio inundo el interior del joven quien también eyaculó manchando el vientre de su amado, ahogando sus gemidos se dieron un apasionado beso, en que sus lenguas se enredaban con frenesí, pasaron varios minutos hasta que sus cuerpos se tranquilizaron, una vez que acomodaran sus ropas nuevamente, se sentaron arrimados al árbol, mudo testigo de las entregas ocasionales que ocurrían frente a él.

-_Es hermoso… como nuestros cuerpos se complementan…_ decía cariñoso el demonio besando el cuello que sentado tenía delante suyo lo abrazaba por su estrecha cintura, apegando sus cuerpos.

_ -Sí, es maravilloso, nacimos para estar juntos… _Susurraba el menor con alegría, acariciando los brazos que lo consentían con amor.

_-Mi Ciel... Eres tan lindo…_ Hablaba con ternura el demonio, a pesar de su naturaleza maligna, siempre después de hacer el amor con su niño, era el ser más cariñoso y consentidor, que a veces el mismo se repudiaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar, ese niño ya formaba parte de su ser y de alguna manera lo hacía sentir feliz, ese sentimiento de felicidad que nunca había sentido ahora lo vivía con ese pequeño, ya dudaba de tomar su alma, pero tenía una gran lucha interna, con todo lo que estaban viviendo su alma se estaba haciendo más deliciosa, lo percibía provocando que su instinto demoniaco quisiera tomar de una vez esa alma, pero a la vez un fuerte sentimiento lo impedía de hacerlo.

_-Sabes Sebastian… Ya debemos irnos…_ Decía el niño con un poco de tristeza, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de su amado.

_-Ciel… he pensado… Huyamos lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarnos… ¿Qué dices?_ Hablaba el demonio seriamente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su pequeño, pues ya le satisfacía tenerlo solo por horas, quería convivir con él.

_-No tienes que responderme ahora… Sé que es difícil para ti… Tus padres, tú los amas mucho y te seria doloroso separarte de ellos… Pero piénsalo… _decía el demonio besando la mejilla de su pequeño quien estaba en silencio pensando en esa repentina propuesta. Mientras tanto en la mansión Phantomhive, Vincent entraba molesto con el semblante un poco preocupado, eso causó que su esposa que se disponía a recibirlo con un dulce beso, se sorprendiera al ver esa actitud de su esposo.

_-¿Dónde está Ciel_? Preguntaba con un poco de ansiedad el conde, dirigiéndose al estudio donde se suponía debería estar su hijo.

_-Ciel salió con el señor Michaelis a tomar aire y leer un poco afuera. ¿Qué sucede, me estas asustando?_ Hablaba la mujer casi angustiada caminando detrás de su esposo, no entendía porque actuaba así.

_-Maldición… No quiero ver a ese hombre cerca de mi hijo… _Dijo enfurecido el conde volteando a ver a su esposa, quien no entendía que sucedía, porque de tan repentina declaración.


	9. Identidad revelada

Mientras que en la mansión Phantomhive se desarrollaba una confusa situación, en ese momento camino a ella, atravesando la hermosa arboleda, el viento les acompañaba se veía caminar lentamente a un hermoso hombre de mirada carmesí que cargaba en su espalda a un pequeño de encantadores ojos azules que se abrazaba a quien lo cargaba, recostando tiernamente su cabeza en el hombro del dueño de su corazón.

_-Ciel... ¿Estás muy callado? Ya te dije que no tiene que ser ahora en que me des tu respuesta._ Decía el demonio con suavidad, al notar que Ciel apenas había pronunciado palabra.

_-Me iré contigo, pero necesito tiempo. Aunque debo admitir que será duro para mi despedirme de mis padres, a pesar de todo ellos han sido muy buenos conmigo y sé que sufrirán cuando me vaya..._ Respondió el joven con seguridad pero a la vez con un poco de tristeza, hablándole al oído de su amante.

_-Tómate tu tiempo, cuando estés listo. Empezaremos nuestra vida juntos, no te preocupes, yo entiendo y esperare el tiempo necesario..._ Susurraba el demonio con una sonrisa, sin duda estaba enamorado de ese niño, cuando él en su demoniaca existencia iba a tener paciencia con alguien, eso ya ni le molestaba ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus propios cambios de humor.

-_Gracias, por comprender.._.Hablaba el joven dándole un dulce beso en su cuello.

_-Sabes ya estoy aprendiendo a cocinar, sobre todo los postres que tanto te gustan... Voy a engordarte de tantos dulces y deliciosa comida..._ Hablaba animado Sebastian, y era cierto él no sabía cocinar nunca tuvo la necesidad de ello, pues su sentido del gusto era diferente al humano, pero en los últimos días estaba practicando sus artes culinarias y brindarle a su niño los mejores platillos.

_-Aun gordo me amaras.._. Comentó Ciel con una enorme sonrisa, besando sensualmente el cuello de su amante, que se estremecía al sentir esos cálidos labios rozar su piel, pasaron pocos minutos viendo que estaban cerca de la mansión, el mayor bajó al joven de su espalda, caminaron disimulando la más seria relación de supuesto tutor y estudiante, llegaron a la mansión, en la entrada vieron a los esposos Phantomhive que estaban serios, eso sorprendió a ambos pero lo disimularon.

_-Ciel... ven conmigo..._ Exclamaba preocupada Rachel cuando su hijo se acercó y lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

_-¿Que sucede? ¿Por qué halas así?_ Preguntaba confundido el joven, mirando a su madre con molestia, el tutor al ver ese trato un poco brusco se disponía a ayudarlo.

_-Aléjese de mi hijo... Quiero hablar con usted Señor Michaelis. _Hablaba enojado el conde apretando los puños, con la mirada le indicó que lo siguiera hasta el despacho, el demonio no entendía pero no iba a soportar que un simple humano lo humillara, con el ceño fruncido lo seguía mientras veía a su pequeño que trataba de zafarse del agarre de su madre.

_-¿Que sucede? Madre... respóndeme..._ Exclamaba enojado el pequeño, mientras caminaban a una pequeña sala de la mansión un poco lejana del despacho de su padre, con la mirada veía a su amado alejarse.

_-Estoy controlándome, porque soy un caballero y siempre he tratado de ser justo, no puedo acusarlo sin antes escuchar de sus labios la verdad, pero tengo ganas de..._ Decía el conde quien se notaba que controlaba su enojo, todo su semblante alterado.

_-Sí, pudiera explicarme de que se me acusa…_ Dijo el demonio, con seguridad no se iba a dejar intimidar por un simple humano, además sospechaba que aquello tenía que ver con Ciel, lo mejor era negar todo.

_-Usted... ¿Qué clase de relación tiene con Ciel?_ Preguntó con intriga el conde mirando fijamente al tutor, que estaba frente a él.

_-La que usted sabe... tutor y alumno, la verdad no entiendo a qué quiere llegar, quisiera que fuera directo y me diga de una vez que sucede._ Hablaba el demonio con firmeza, mirando fijamente al conde.

_-Hace unos días una absurda cruzó mi mente, cuando vi ciertas miradas que mi hijo le lanzaba, pero por un momento creí que eran celos de mi parte, ya que a veces por mis asuntos en estas semanas no he compartido tiempo con él, y tal vez veía en usted una figura paterna al notar esos estúpidos pensamientos solo reí y los olvidé... Después de unos días el comentario de un amigo mío que los vio caminar por la ciudad antes de navidad, el señaló que ustedes se veían muy divertidos me insinuó con picardía, yo no le creí y hasta me ofendí por esa absurda insinuación, pues conozco que a veces mi amigo es medio exagerado... Pero hoy..._ Decía airado el conde tratando de controlarse. Mientras tanto en otra sala un interrogatorio se desarrollaba.

_-Ciel, dime la verdad... Respóndeme ¿Te ha hecho algo indebido el señor Michaelis? _Preguntaba Rachel con miedo de escuchar la respuesta, el pequeño solo desvió la mirada, ahora entendía a que venía todo esto, negaría todo.

_-No entiendo... él no me ha hecho nada... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No pensaras que él y yo..._ Decía el joven un poco alterado a su madre.

_-Tu padre me ha contado algunos detalles que a nuestro parecer, son sospechosos..._ Rachel le hablaba, veía como de los nervios el joven jugaba con sus manos.

_-Mírame y dime la verdad..._ Le gritó levantando el rostro de su hijo para que la viera a los ojos.

_-Por favor hijo dime que estas bien que ese hombre y tú no tienen una relación... _Rogaba Rachel aunque había tomado el rostro de su hijo este huía de su mirada. Vincent seguía hablando en el despacho con Sebastian.

_-Hoy, fui a una distinguida joyería del centro, el señor que atiende el negocio, me pregunto si me había gustado mi regalo de navidad...Me sorprendí ante esto, Él aseguró que había vendido un reloj costoso a mi hijo, que Ciel le había dicho que era un obsequio para alguien especial... Entonces recordé cuando el otro día pude ver su hermoso reloj de bolsillo platinado, se veía muy valioso para alguien como usted, me pareció extraño pero me olvide del tema. De un momento a otro todo parecía tener sentido, los cambios de Ciel se dieron cuando usted llegó..._ Hablaba indignado Vincent, empujando al tutor, quien a su vez controlaba su furia.

_-El reloj que tengo me lo regalaron antes de venir a Londres, creo que no le interesara mi vida pasada. Yo no tengo nada con su hijo, me ofende esa duda en mi honorable persona..._Decía ofendido Sebastian, arreglándose el sacó.

_-Muéstreme su reloj... Si no es lo que pienso, me disculpare por la ofensa y olvidaremos este asunto._ Hablaba el conde con autoridad, el demonio con la cabeza negó tal petición, eso hizo enfurecer al conde pues ya había visto que tenía el reloj en el bolsillo, en un rápido movimiento en el forcejeo, Vincent le quitó el reloj, cuando vio las iniciales C y la S que estaban grabadas en él, como le había indicado el joyero, entonces entendió que era cierto, ningún niño de 12 años le hace un regalo tan costoso a un tutor, su rostro palideció pensando lo peor.

_-Es cierto... usted es un maldito aprovechador... ¿qué le ha hecho a mi hijo?_ Gritaba el conde abalanzándose contra el demonio, que por los sentimientos que tenía para con Ciel, solo por eso se dejaría golpear por su padre, así descargara su furia con él. En la otra habitación el joven escuchó algo rompiéndose y unos gritos, salió corriendo de la habitación donde estaba con su madre.

_-Ciel... espera... actuando así solo aumentas mis sospechas... Ciel..._ Decía agitada Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver como su pequeño delante de ella se desesperaba por llegar al despacho.

_-¿Qué haces aquí? _Gritó el conde viendo a su hijo entrar de repente al despacho, mientras él tenía a su amado agarrado por la camisa, el demonio con el rostro lastimado por los golpes de Vincent, viendo esa imagen deplorable de su amado tutor hizo estremecer al menor.

_-Suéltalo... no lo lastimes..._ Gritaba desesperado Ciel, tratando con sus pequeñas fuerzas de apartar a su padre de su amante, el demonio se sorprendidó y un poco decepcionado de ver que el menor había complicado la situación, al ver el interés de su hijo entonces entendió que era verdad, ellos tenían algo, soltando el agarre el conde sacó rápidamente su arma que llevaba apuntándola a Sebastian.

_-Vincent... baja esa arma..._Exclamaba angustiada Rachel, al ver esa reacción de su esposo, Ciel solo se paralizó por la inesperada situación.

_-No hasta que él nos diga que le ha hecho a mi pequeño..._ Decía alterado el conde casi al borde de las lágrimas, de solo pensar en lo que ese hombre lo hubiera hecho a su niño.

_-No te atrevas a hacerle daño..._ Con un grito interrumpió Ciel, poniéndose delante de su amado Sebastian.

_-Ciel... tu... no..._ Sollozaba Rachel al ver como su pequeño hacia esa evidente muestra de amor, todo era cierto entonces.

_-Lo siento..._ Murmuraba el joven pero aun así no se apartaba del frente de su demonio, quien solo sintió remover lo profundo de su ser ante tal muestra de valentía y amor, el conde empujó a Ciel a un lado tirándolo al suelo.

_-Voy a matarte..._ Gritaba fuera de si el conde, disponiéndose a halar el gatillo, el pequeño se desesperó y comenzó a hiperventilarse cuando notaron ya estaba recostado en el suelo sin aliento.

-_Ciel…_ Lo llamaba preocupado el demonio al verlo en el piso ahogándose.

_-Vincent... mi niño..._ Decía la mujer desesperada agachándose para tomar en sus brazos al desvanecido y sin aliento Ciel que aún no perdía la conciencia, el conde rápidamente bajó el arma, al ver que Sebastian se acercaba al joven con el afán de ayudarlo, el demonio sentía una desesperación por miedo a perderlo.

_-Suéltalo, no lo toques maldito pervertido... él es solo un niño... ¿Cómo pudiste?_ Decía Vincent empujando al demonio y él cargando a su hijo, se disponía a llevarlo rápidamente a su habitación, seguidos de Rachel.

-_Se... bas... tian..._ Susurraba el joven mientras veía el rostro preocupado de su amado, pero a la vez le suplicaba con la mirada que no hiciera nada, que se fuera.

_-Ciel..._ Susurró el demonio quien trataba de controlarse, al ver la mirada de su niño que le pedía que no hiciera nada. Al parecer su relación había sido descubierta, pero ahora lo que más le preocupaba era la condición de su pequeño, rápidamente desapareció del despacho ubicándose en la afuera de la ventana de su amante, observaba como sus padres trataban ansiosamente de devolverle el aliento pues ya había perdido el conocimiento, mientras el mayordomo anciano llamaba desesperado a su médico, sentía un frío traspasar su cuerpo, era miedo de perder a ese pequeño que lo había cambiado, una mirada de frustración tenía el demonio tratando de contenerse de irrumpir dentro de esa habitación.

_-Creo que está bien..._ Decía Ann hermana de Rachel, después de unos minutos, en los que rápidamente había llegado a la mansión y haber revisado a su sobrino que dormía y respiraba con normalidad.

_-Ciel... no nos hagas esto..._ Lloraba Rachel mirando a su pequeño.

_-¡Que susto nos dimos! Señor Vincent... _Comentaba con un suspiro el viejo mayordomo siguiendo a su amo, mientras se dirigían al despacho.

_-Ese maldito, ya debió haber huido... Maldición, en mis propios ojos... _Decía el conde abriendo la puerta de su despacho y descubrir que ciertamente el tutor se había marchado.

_-Por ahora deberá guardar reposo, le di un medicamento que lo dormirá por unas horas, parecía alterado... Rachel, ¿qué sucedió?_ Hablaba con suavidad Ann a su hermana, que no dejaba de llorar.

_-Ann... Yo no pude proteger a mi hijo ni en mi propia casa, soy la peor madre..._ Sollozaba Rachel abrazándose con fuerza a su hermana

_-¿Qué quieres decir? Me estas asustando..._ Decía confundida la pelirroja, dándole consuelo a su hermana.

_-Ciel... mi niño... tiene un romance con_...Hablaba con dificultad Rachel, mirando de reojo a su hijo que dormía.

-¿_Con quién? Dímelo..._ Exclamaba con seriedad Ann.

_-Con su tutor..._ Dijo Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la mirada sorpresiva de su hermana.

_-No, eso no puede ser...Ciel es un niño, apenas es un niño. Entonces... _Decía sin salir del asombro, cuando recordó algo que había visto en el cuerpo de Ciel al revisarlo.

_-Entonces ¿Qué?_ Exclamó con intriga Rachel a su hermana.

_-Nada..._ Respondió la pelirroja evitando el tema, no valía por ahora complicar más la situación.

_-Dime, no me andes con rodeos... ¿Qué sabes tú?_ Hablaba con molestia Rachel acorralando a su hermana, sin más remedio que decirle lo que había descubierto. El demonio escuchaba todo esto fuera de la ventana, ya no podía hacer nada si descubrieron su romance, que se enteraran de una vez de todo lo que habían hecho juntos.

_-Cuando revisé el pecho de Ciel noté unas pequeñas marcas, pero no le di importancia..._Comentaba la pelirroja con intriga, imaginándose a que se debían esas marcas.

_-Ann... Revísalo, por favor..._ Pidió con seguridad Rachel a su hermana, que asintió con la cabeza, disponiéndose a quitar la ropa del menor para revisarlo todo, sentía a su hermana con la mirada fija en ella.

-_Retírate... me pones nerviosa..._ Exclamaba Ann al sentir a su hermana detrás de ella en cada movimiento.

_-Cómo quieres que esté... cuando descubre que tu pequeño de 12 años tiene una relación con un hombre mayor y en tus propios ojos..._ Hablaba con cierta molestia Rachel, su hermana la abrazó tiernamente para que se tranquilizara.

_-Voy al baño..._ Con un suspiro exclamo Rachel, yéndose al baño dejando a su hermana que se disponía a revisar a Ciel, luego de unos minutos saliendo vio que su hermana acomodaba las ropas al pequeño.

_-¿Dime que no encontraste algo malo? _Preguntaba Rachel en el fondo de su corazón deseaba que no hubiera pasado algo más serio entre su pequeño y su tutor, pero al notar la mirada de su hermana ya lo dudó.

_-Lo siento... pero... Ciel al parecer ha estado manteniendo relaciones sexuales con él... Lo siento tanto, mi Rachel..._ Decía la pelirroja acercándose a su hermana, quien palideció al escuchar esa dura verdad.

_-Maldito... mil veces maldito Sebastian Michaelis_... Exclamaba Rachel con dificultad al respirar, desvaneciéndose en los brazos de su hermana, que desesperada trataba de ayudarla a recuperar el aliento.

Pensamiento de Ciel Phantomhive

Abrí los ojos sentí unos cálidos brazos que me rodeaban con ternura, suspiré al ver el rostro dormido pero triste de mi madre, de repente recordé lo sucedido horas atrás una angustia invadió mi ser, la imagen de mi amado Sebastian cruzo mi mente, ¿Mi padre lo habrá lastimado? ¿Si está muerto? ¿Por qué actué impulsivamente, revelando mis sentimientos? Debí haber negado todo, ya hubiéramos encontrado alguna razón lógica a sus sospechas, pero que podía hacer, me desespere al ver que mi Sebastian estaba en peligro, Actué de forma imprudente, no cabe duda que soy un niño todavía...

_-Ciel... mi niño..._Escuche la voz de mi madre mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, unas lágrimas sentí que cayeron sobre mí, eso hizo que me conmoviera al oír como sollozaba en mi oído.

_-Dime, que él te obligó a esto y toda la ley caerá sobre él._ Me hablaba a mi oído, no sabía que decir, decidí no responder a nada así sería mejor, no perjudicarlo, bastaba que con mi imprudencia ya estábamos en problemas, callar sería lo mejor, pasaron varios minutos el silencio de esa fría madrugada invadía mi habitación.

_-Dime algo Ciel, ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que ese hombre mancillara tu pequeño cuerpo?_ Me dijo mi madre con la voz quebrada, separándose de mi tomando mi rostro para verme a los ojos, ante esa declaración me avergoncé y un sonrojo tiño mis pálidas mejillas, ¿cómo pudo saber que Sebastian y yo, ya manteníamos una relación con esos privilegios? ¿Él les había dicho? Sin duda la situación estaba más que complicada,

_-¿De que estas hablando?_ Pregunte pretendiendo no haber entendido la pregunta, mientras desviaba la mirada de ella.

-_Creo que sabes de que hablo, no te hagas el que no entiendes_. Me hablo molesta mi madre tomando con rudeza mi rostro para que la viera nuevamente, era la primera vez que me trataba de esa tosca manera, pase saliva al ver la mirada de enojo que tenía.

_-Yo... yo... lo amo, es lo único que puedo decir_... Respondí con lágrimas en los ojos, no tenía otra opción más que enfrentar la situación.

_-¿Amor? Apenas tienes 12 años, que sabes tú del amor, tus hormonas te hacen creer eso, solo hace unas semanas que lo conoces, y te has entregado a él, ¿Cómo pudiste?_ Mi madre hablaba con su mirada de decepción en su mente no cabía la idea de mi amor por él, eso me hizo enojar que por mi corta edad subestimara con desprecio mis profundos sentimientos.

_-Nos amamos y tú no lo entiendes... somos uno solo ahora en todos los aspectos, no me digas que este sentimiento no es amor. Tú no conoces mi sentir, piensas que iba a ser tu niño para siempre al cual podías proteger a tu antojo... Lo amo y no dejare de amarlo, lo comprendas o no..._ Le grité sentándome en la cama en medio de mis lágrimas, quería que comprendiera que este amor es sincero y aun con los reproches y acusaciones lucharía con todas mis fuerzas por defender nuestra relación.

_-Cállate... Deberías estar avergonzado por tu reprochable comportamiento._ Escuche alterada a mi madre gritarme mientras se había abalanzado sobre mí, golpeando su mano en mi rostro.

_-Rachel... tranquilízate..._ Decía mi padre entrando a mi habitación junto con mi tía, tomaron a mi madre y la alejaron de mí, unas lágrimas rodaron por mis sonrojadas y golpeadas mejillas, en ese momento solo quería escapar de ahí, que Sebastian viniera y me llevara lejos de los ojos prejuiciosos de todos.

_-Ciel, por favor no compliques más la situación, trato de entender en que fallamos y no encuentro respuesta, lo que vamos a hacer es acusar a ese hombre de abuso sexual contra tu persona, lo refundiremos en la cárcel._ Hablaba mi padre más calmado parado frente a mí, yo me alteré al escuchar la palabra abuso, ¿Abuso? Si yo le consentí en todo.

-_No puedes hacer eso... el no abusó de mí, yo le permití que me tomara, y disfruté de nuestra intimidad. _Le hable desafiante, tal vez no era la mejor actitud en ese momento, pero estaba contrariado.

_-Cállate…_ Gritó mi padre, conteniendo sus ganas de callar mi boca con un golpe al escuchar esa confesión tan íntima, decidí calmarme no estaba ayudando en nada a defender nuestra relación más bien estaba complicándola.

_-¿Dónde está Sebastian?_ Pregunté un poco preocupado, no sabía si mi padre lo había lastimado, sentí que todos me miraron con asombro, preocuparme por él cuando estaba en esa situación, creo que hasta pena les dí.

_-Tanto te ama que aprovecho que estabas sin aliento, para escapar en lugar de afrontar la situación_. Contestó mi padre con sarcasmo y una sonrisa haciéndome sentir mal.

_-No dudare de él... Él se fue porque era lo más lógico, yo le hubiera ordenado que lo hiciera, para que se quedaría para que lo mataras. _Respondí en voz baja confiando plenamente en Sebastian, desafiando con la mirada a mi padre no dudaría ahora de su amor, al parecer esas palabras y mirada enojaron a mi madre, se disponía a callarme con bofetadas.

_-Creo que estamos un poco alterados, tranquilicémonos esto no le hace bien ni a ti, ni a tu madre... Lo cierto es que bajo ningún motivo, volverás a ver a ese hombre, y estoy seguro que no regresara ya tomó lo que quiso, creo que será suficiente castigo para ti soportar el dolor de cuando descubras que él no te amaba y solo se aprovechó de ti._ Habló mi padre tomándome el rostro viéndome directamente a los ojos. Cuando terminó de hablar se disponía a marcharse junto a mi madre, que se abrazaba con fuerza a él.

_-El vendrá por mí…_ él me ama… Susurre para mí mismo, pero esas palabras dichas por mi padre aun cuando quería creer que eran mentiras, dejaron la duda en mi ser, vi a mis padres salir de la habitación cerraron con llave seguramente temían que huyera, no lo iba a hacer, me recosté en mi cama, las lágrimas brotaban sin control alguno, prácticamente me enfrente a todo, revele mis sentimientos, me enfrente a mis padres, el dolor de ver en sus miradas la vergüenza que sentían por mis actos, y Sebastian no estaba ahí conmigo para darme apoyo, eso me llenó de dolor, ahora tal vez no volvería a verlo, en medio de mi llanto me quede dormido. En la mañana, escuche a alguien que me llamaba abrí de inmediato mis ojos.

_-Tía Ann…_ murmure al ver a mi tía, de alguna manera pude sentir que ella no me acusaba con la mirada, eso me hizo llorar… se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, correspondí su abrazo era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, no era mi culpa haberme enamorado perdidamente de Sebastian, era eso lo que me dolía que mis padres no hubieran comprendido.

_-Ciel, no te preocupes todo esto pasara…_ Me susurraba mi tía al oído mientras me consolaba, al ver la manera en que lloraba. Estuve así con ella por unos minutos, una vez que mi frustración fue un poco descargada, me brindó un poco de alimento que tuve que comer obligadamente.

_-¿Mis padres?_ Pregunte con tristeza, mientras me recostaba en la cama.

_-Ellos están abajo, arreglando unos asuntos._ Me respondió amablemente mientras me veía comer.

_-Ya ni siquiera quieren verme…_ Murmuré con tristeza.

_-No es eso, todavía no pueden asimilar esta situación… Ciel, sé sincero conmigo, no voy a juzgarte ¿Él te obligó, verdad?_ Hablaba mi tía tratando de comprender la confusa situación.

_-No, no lo hizo… Quieres que sea sincero, no tengo nada más que ocultar… Me enamore de él desde el momento mismo en que su mirada carmesí cruzó con la mía, el destino nos juntó, lo amo y sé que el siente lo mismo por mí, esa es la verdad… Él no me obligó a nada._ Respondí mirándola fijamente, si quería que fuera sincero lo sería.

_-Ya veo… Estoy un poco preocupada, sabes que a tu edad es peligroso tener sexo de esa manera, él podía haberte lastimado seriamente._ Habló crudamente mi tía como nunca lo había hecho, yo me sonrojé y avergoncé ante esa aclaración.

_-Él siempre se mostró delicado conmigo, no quería lastimarme… Tía ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso mis padres? ¿Les dijo algo Sebastian?_ En medio de mi vergüenza le hable en voz baja desviando la mirada, aun tenia curiosidad de cómo habían descubierto la intimidad sexual que manteníamos Sebastian y yo.

_-Fui yo, te revise mientras dormías… Tenías restos de semen en tu entrada que estaba irritada, creo que acababas de estar con él, antes de venir a la mansión. Lo siento tuve que hacerlo._ La escuche hablar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, supongo que era incómodo para ella descubrir en su sobrino aquella evidencia. Me recosté en la cama un poco molesto por el atrevimiento de revisarme de esa manera, pero supongo que era una de las consecuencias de mis actos, mi tía se quedó conmigo toda la tarde en silencio solo acariciando mis cabellos, de alguna manera me sentía reconfortado pero en mi mente estaba Sebastian, y de alguna manera me estaba resignando a no volver a verlo, esa idea se fortaleció con el pasar de los días, pues el no aparecía, mis padres estaban más tranquilos y casi no me dirigían la palabra, podía notar sus miradas de decepción, aquello me dolía, ellos no me quitaban la vista de encima, permanecía encerrado bajo llave en mi habitación, al parecer lo que escuche es que Sebastian estaba acusado de mi supuesto abuso y era buscado por las autoridades, eso solo fijaba más en mi mente el hecho de que no estaríamos juntos otra vez.

_-Ciel…_ Escuche la voz de Sebastian susurrarme cuando dormía, pensé que era otros de mis sueños, cuando sentí su aliento sobre mi oído, abrí los ojos de inmediato, y lo abrace en medio de mi llanto.

-_Ciel… vengo a llevarte conmigo…_ Susurraba dulcemente a mi oído, mientras me abrazaba.

_-Pensé que no vendrías, que no te vería más… ¿Cómo lograste entrar?_ Le pregunté sin dejar de abrazarlo aferrándome a la calidez de su cuerpo que tanto había extrañado.

_-Subí con una cuerda, aproveche la oscuridad de la noche y aquí estoy, no vine antes porque tenían la mansión vigilada… al parecer soy el más buscado de Inglaterra… _Me respondía con una sonrisa, sentía como su aliento chocaba dulcemente a mi oído.

_-Sebastian, vámonos… Pero quisiera ver por última vez a mis padres._ Le dije con un poco de tristeza, estaba dispuesto a irme pero por lo menos quería pedir perdón a mis padres antes de marcharme.

_-Está bien… mañana regresare por ti a esta misma hora, solo no parezcas sospechoso de que vas a huir, eso nos complicaría._ Respondió de forma comprensiva, esas palabras me dieron ánimo, sabía que él me amaba por el solo hecho de arriesgarse a colarse en mi habitación en esa fría madrugada.

-Sí, no te preocupes… Te extrañe… y llegue a dudar de tu amor. Le confesé con un poco de vergüenza por haber dudado de su amor en esos días en que no aparecía.

_-No vuelvas a dudar de mi amor… Eres lo único verdadero que tengo._ Susurró a mi oído con amor, recostándonos en mi cama, me besaba dulcemente los labios después de su declaración.

_-Ciel… no es buena idea…_ Murmuraba Sebastian cuando esos dulces besos comenzaron a subir la intensidad, y ya estábamos revolcándonos placenteramente en mis blancas sabanas.

_-Quiero que me hagas el amor, te necesito… _susurré con la voz cargada de deseo estando sentado sobre el firme abdomen de mi amante, que respiraba agitado acariciando mis piernas.

_-Pero que sea rápido y silencioso…_ Respondió con ansiedad cuando sintió mi mano apretarle toscamente su miembro, sobre el pantalón. Sin más me lanzó contra la cama levanto mi pijama bajando mi ropa interior, quedando expuesta mi virilidad ante sus ojos, inmediatamente dirigió su lengua a mi entrada, introduciéndola haciendo pequeñas embestidas con ella, mientras su mano masturbaba mi falo con delicia,

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía en su oído lo más bajo que podía, por momentos debía acallarlos mordiendo mi mano, sentía su lengua penetrarme y su ágil mano aumentaba la velocidad sobre mi miembro que estaba ya erecto y húmedo, a punto de explotar, se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis, eso me hizo molestar un poco no pude evitar mirarlo mal, cuando sentí su dedo tocar la punta de mi falo que estaba a punto de estallar, me hizo retorcer de dolor, y frustración. El notó mi molestia y sonrió sínicamente, rápidamente desabrochó su pantalón y bajó su ropa interior, dejándome ver su miembro que estaba erecto.

_-Necesito humedecerlo…_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa esa sonrisa que amaba, se recostó sobre mi quedándose entre mis piernas lo recibí gustoso, tomó mis labios besándome con pasión mientras con su mano, juntó nuestros miembros rozándolos de forma tosca entre sí, sin romper el beso ese roce nos incitaba a besarnos con mayor lujuria, casi sin aliento seguíamos en ese demandante beso. Cuando sentí una corriente correr mi columna llegando al éxtasis, vertí mi esencia en la mano de Sebastian y sobre su miembro, dejándolo todo mojado, yo me retorcía de placer bajo su acalorado cuerpo.

_-Ahora si está listo…_ Decía de forma erótica lamiendo su mano que tenía mi esencia, dejo eso de lado cuando sentí que levanto mis piernas llevándolas sobre sus hombros, dándole mayor alcance a mi dilatada entrada que ansiosa pedía ser atendida, sin detenimiento en una sola estocada metió su resbaladizo miembro en mi entrada, al sentir esa intromisión unas lágrimas salieron de mis azules ojos, pero no era tanto de dolor, era porque tenía que contenerme de gritar, me mordí la mano con fuerza haciéndola sangrar, sentía como comenzaba a embestirme con tal delicia, que me hacía gemir, sonidos que salían lo más bajo posible. Sentía esas embestidas tocar lo más profundo de mi ser, hundiéndome en el placer, ya deliraba, sentía un nudo en la garganta no podía gritar, veía mis piernas moverse al compás de Sebastian, que igualmente gemía bajo, mientras me miraba fijamente tenía su rostro sonrojado, como había extrañado ver esa expresión de placer en su rostro cuando hacemos el amor. Creo al notar que me estaba ahogando por no poder gritar, de gemir alto como era cuando lo hacíamos anteriormente, me volteó dejando boca abajo en la cama.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemí fuertemente de placer contra la almohada que apaciguo mi grito liberador, Sebastian comenzó a besar mi cuello, me susurraba palabras de amor, entre besos y gemidos, sin dejar de embestirme levantaba mi cadera al compás de sus estocadas y sentía una de sus manos estimular mi miembro que ya amenazaba con explotar con la otra movía mis caderas en un vaivén sensual.

_-Ahhh… Sebas… tian…_ gemía contra mi almohada tanto placer no era posible, al sentir como una estocada tocó ese punto de placer máximo en mi ser, me tensé todo y llegando al anhelado orgasmo derrame mi esencia sobre mi cama y en la mano de Sebastian, a la vez que me hundía en el placer, sentí como su cálido semen inundaba mi interior, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía de placer junto al mío, escuche su gemido ronco y bajo en mi oído.

Saliendo de mí caimos rendidos en la cama, me abrazó fuertemente, besando mis labios nos quedamos viendo por varios minutos, acariciando nuestros cuerpos, palpando la calidez de nuestras pieles, hablábamos de nuestro sentir en esos largos días de ausencia. Luego nos levantamos, él se quedó limpiando las sabanas yo fui al baño a asearme, había que borrar cualquier evidencia de esa entrega clandestina de amor.

-_Nos vemos mañana…_ Me habló dejándome recostado en mi cama cubierto con mis sabanas me regaló un dulce beso de despedida, lo vi salir por la ventana con una sonrisa. Sonriendo yo también me quede dormido, horas más tarde me armé de valor, después del almuerzo fui al despacho donde estaban mis padres.

_-Madre, padre… quiero que me perdonen, perdonen que los haya decepcionado de esta manera… ustedes han sido todo para mí, pero no pueden culparme por haberme enamorado de quien tal vez no debía hacerlo, quiero que sepan que los amo y me duele mucho su indiferencia conmigo, pero entiendo que es lo que merezco._ Les dije arrodillado frente a ellos, en medio de lágrimas mis palabras eran sinceras, si iba a irme lo mejor era irme dejando algo de tranquilidad en sus corazones y liberar al mío también.

_-Ciel… te amamos… siempre lo haremos… _Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon, eso me hizo llorar aún más, pensar en lo que ya había decidido, me hizo sentir mal, así nos mantuvimos por unos minutos, los tres llorábamos, era para mí una nostálgica despedida, recordaba toda mi vida junto a ellos, había la alta posibilidad de que no volvería a verlos. La tarde y noche pasó con tranquilidad, mi corazón estaba vulnerable no podía evitar la tristeza de alejarme de quienes me dieron la vida, en mi mente les pedía perdón por lo que iba a hacer.

Llegó la madrugada estaba ansioso y nervioso, caminando de un lado para el otro en mi habitación, recordaba los dulces besos de mis padres en mi mejilla, cuando horas atrás por primera vez después de algunos días me acostaron en mi cama y se despidieron de mi dulcemente, como lo hacían antes, como si volviera a ser su pequeño Ciel.

_-Vámonos…_ Dijo Sebastian entrando por la ventana interrumpiendo mis pensamientos abrazándome por la espalda atrayéndome a su cuerpo, me sequé las lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas, dejando una carta de despedida a mis padres, tomé mi pequeño bolso que llevaba unas prendas y otras pertenencias, Sebastian me cargó en brazos bajamos hábilmente por la cuerda. Era una fría noche y la luna deslumbraba en su esplendor, dirigí una última mirada a la mansión que me acogió durante toda mi corta vida, y la imagen amorosa de mis padres invadió mi mente, Sebastian tomó mi mano, como apoyo... Dirigiéndome una mirada como diciéndome ¿Estás seguro?, solo asentí con mi cabeza tomándolo de la mano, cruzábamos la arboleda, dirigiéndonos a nuestra nueva vida juntos.

_-¿Estás cansado?_ Preguntaba mi amado con preocupación, habíamos viajado dentro de un carruaje todo el día, ese transporte contratado que nos llevaría por lo pronto lejos de Londres, hacia el norte de Inglaterra.

_-Bajen… por favor…_ Decía una voz masculina acercándose al carruaje que se detenía era de noche todo el día habíamos pasado dentro de él, me asuste cuando vi que eran las autoridades policiacas. Nos bajamos del carruaje yo tenía la esperanza que fuera algo de rutina, que no fuera a nosotros a quienes buscaran.

_-Usted es… Ciel Phantomhive… oigan vengan rápido los hemos encontrado..._ Decía uno de ellos sacando el arma mientras llamaba a sus otros dos compañeros, el conductor del carruaje al escuchar eso huyó de la escena, estaban tan concentrados en nosotros que ni siquiera notaron que había huido, yo estaba asustado temblando fue cuando me abrace a Sebastian él tenía su semblante tranquilo, eso me confundió un poco.

_-Trate de evitarlo, no tengo más opción…_ decía con una sonrisa maliciosa Sebastian eso me asustó un poco, vi cómo se alejaba de mí, cuando oí los gritos de los policías, y la lluvia de sangre salpicaba frente a mí, me quede sin aliento por unos segundos, al ver horrorizado esa escena, el hombre que era dueño de mi amor se acercaba a mí, con su ropa y manos manchadas del líquido carmesí como su mirada que brillaba a la luz de la luna.

_-Esto es lo que soy… Lo siento…_ Susurró acercándose a mí, su mirada denotaba profunda tristeza, yo me alejé temeroso de él, pero a la vez algo en mi interior se removió, quería abrazarlo y consolarlo para que no estuviera triste, era una confusión dentro de mí, cuando vi que el detuvo su paso al ver mi confusión.

_-¿Te quedas?…_ Hablo con firmeza pero con tristeza en su voz, estirando su mano frente a mí, no sabía por un segundo que hacer, lo miré confundido el solo cerró los ojos con pena, dio media vuelta comenzó alejarse lentamente de mí.


	10. Demoniaca convivencia

En la fría noche de enero la luna deslumbraba en el oscuro camino ensangrentado con tres cadáveres adornándolo de forma siniestra, se observaba dos figuras de pie junto a un carruaje, Sebastian de ropa oscura y manchada de sangre, daba la espalda a su amado Ciel, alejándose lentamente de él, el demonio con el rostro decaído y apesadumbrado, al caminar parecía sentir algo desmoronándose en su ser, fue en ese momento en que su ser sucumbía a la tristeza que sintió en su espalda unos pequeños brazos rodearle la cintura aferrándose fuertemente a él deteniendo su paso, al sentir ese contacto, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

_-No me importa quién eres... Yo amo a mi Sebastian Michaelis, es lo único de lo que estoy seguro... Te amo... _Decía con la voz baja Ciel abrazándose con fuerza a su amante, sus palabras eran sinceras aunque eran poco audibles, el oído del demonio las escuchó claramente, esa declaración de amor hizo estremecer y conmover todo su ser, desde que conoció a su pequeño y empezó a desarrollar esos fuertes sentimientos a la vez también comenzó a renegar de su naturaleza demoníaca ese pensamiento de sentirse sucio y no ser digno del amor de Ciel, era uno de sus recientes tormentos que invadían su mente, cuando vio la mirada horrorizada de su amado Ciel, sintió tanta vergüenza de si mismo, por eso creyó que era mejor alejarse de él. Pero al escuchar la aceptación de su amado y aun arriesgarse con un ser que era de cometer un acto tan cruel como quitar la vida a otros, entonces entendió que ese niño lo amaba con locura y el sentía lo mismo, reaccionando con una hermosa sonrisa, se volteó para levantar a su pequeño y abrazarlo con alegría el joven se contagió de su alegría y lo abrazaba también con una sonrisa juguetona y emocionada, era el sonido de sus hermosas sonrisas las que se escuchaban en medio de esa sangrienta noche.

_-Pensé que me dejarías ir..._ Hablaba emocionado el demonio sin deshacer ese abrazo.

_-Nunca, eso nunca... Te amo demasiado para dejarte ir así..._ Decía con un sonrojo el joven, tal vez sentía un poco de temor por la sádica actitud de Sebastian pero lo que más le asustaba era perderlo.

_-Yo... yo... también te amo..._ Decía tímidamente el demonio mirando con sinceridad a Ciel, era la primera vez que sus labios pronunciaban tales palabras de amor, esa tímida confesión hizo emocionar al joven que se aferró a los labios de su demonio en un apasionado beso a la luz de la luna. Cuando se quedaron sin aliento se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente uno al otro.

_-¿Que eres? Sospecho que no eres normal._ Preguntó con curiosidad el joven sin dejar de acariciar el rostro manchado de sangre de Sebastian.

_-Que perspicaz... obviamente no soy normal, quien puede matar a tres personas en menos de un minuto. _Respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa sínica.

_-No seas sarcástico... dime de una vez que o quién ere_s… Decía un poco apenado el joven ante la respuesta burlona de su amado.

_-¿No te doy miedo?... Mira esta escena hay tres cadáveres a nuestro alrededor, yo estoy cubierto de sangre, y ya te manche a ti también, por lo tanto estamos cubiertos de sangre... ¿No te asusta saber quién soy? _Hablaba el demonio con duda, pues a pesar de la sangrienta escena el joven parecía tranquilo, estando con una sonrisa en los brazos de su demonio.

_-Después de tu dulce te amo, no me asustas..._ Respondía con una sonrisa burlona, que hizo arquear la ceja al demonio ante esa insinuación.

_-¡Vaya!Creo que esa declaración me quita credibilidad de demonio!_ Exclamaba el demonio con fingido dramatismo ante la sonrisa de Ciel que lo veía embelesado.

_-¿Demonio? ¿Eso eres?_ Reaccionaba con sorpresa el joven, en su mente veía la imagen de un demonio con cachitos y cola como en los cuentos, esa idea lo hizo sonreír imaginarse a su Sebastian con una colita, el demonio solo miraba a su niño con atención ante esa sonrisa y gesto gracioso.

_-Esa es una larga historia que te contare cuando lleguemos a casa, vámonos de aquí antes que lleguen otros y vean mi travesura además este lugar no es correcto para un niño._ Decía el demonio caminando lentamente hacia el carruaje, el joven había enredado las piernas a la cintura del demonio que lo abrazaba.

_-¿Niño? Con todo lo que hemos hecho juntos... y lo que viviremos ahora... ese niño no existe más_... Decía el menor entre besos en el rostro de su demonioquien solo sonrió ante este comentario además sintió como Ciel rozaba su mano traviesa dentro de su pantalón acariciando atrevidamente su miembro.

_-Eres un perverso... ¿No me dirás que este ambiente tétrico te excita? Eres tan raro..._ Decía con erotismo el demonio al sentir como la mirada de Ciel ardía de deseo, pero terminaron su sensual conversación cuando escucharon que alguien se acercaba, el demonio que cargaba a su pequeño lo bajó dejándolo de pie en el suelo, entraron al carruaje llevándose su pequeño equipaje.

_-Vámonos mi pequeño..._ Dijo el demonio tomando entre sus brazos a Ciel cargándolo y en un salto alto siguieron su camino, el pequeño se abrazaba ahora a su demoniaco amor, sentía la brisa rozarlos, la velocidad en la que atravesaban la espesura del bosque lo hizo emocionar, besando despacio y con devoción la mejilla de su amado demonio que no dejaba de sonreír, a la luz de la luna y las pequeñas luces que el cielo brillaban, pensaba en que no le importaba si era un demonio, solo sabía que lo amaba sabiendo también que ese aparente vil demonio le correspondía igualmente.

**Pensamiento de Rachel Phantomhive**

Han pasado unos días desde que Ciel huyó de nuestro lado, siento una profunda tristeza que casi me duele el respirar, no puedo entender como mi pequeño pudo dejarnos así, el amor a ese hombre pudo más que nosotros. Siento como si parte de mi ser se fue con él, aun si se arrepiente y regresa ahora, lo perdonaría, solo por tenerlo otra vez aquí conmigo ¿Que hice mal? ¿En que falle? Trato de encontrar una respuesta, y creo que yo fui la culpable de que él se fuera...

Si solo no lo hubiera tenido tan encerrado en este nuestro mundo, enjaulado tal vez en esta hermosa jaula que hice para él, no se hubiera vislumbrado por ese hombre, pero lo hice por su bien para que no se enfermara, no quería perderlo, todo fue en vano igual lo he perdido, ahora esta incertidumbre invade mi ser, pensar si estará bien... es solo un niño de 12 años todavía necesita a sus padres, que lo cuiden y lo protejan del mal.

_-Rachel deja de llorar... Por favor..._ Escuchaba a mi esposo dándome fuerza mientras me abrazaba y me apartaba de la ventana, me pasaba todo el día de pie en frente a ella esperando que en cualquier momento mi Ciel, apareciera con su hermosa sonrisa que es la luz de mi existencia.

_-Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos... Debes descansar, esto no te hace bien..._ Casi me rogaba Vincent abrazándome tiernamente, sé que el trataba de ser fuerte para darme apoyo, pero sabía que el sufría igual que yo, se sentía impotente de no encontrarlo, reconocido por todos como el perro guardián de la Reina y aprovechando eso estaba usando todos los recursos para buscarlo, pero ni una pista de ellos, solo aquella en la que al parecer hubo un homicidio múltiple en un camino ya alejado de Londres, pero no quería pensar en eso pues sería peor pensar que mi hijo se hubiera escapado con un psicópata, no encontraron evidencia que fueran ellos los iban en ese carruaje abandonado que yacía junto a los cadáveres.

_-Rachel... Come algo... Por favor..._ Decía mi esposo al ver que mi comida estaba intacta, no tenía apetito, solo quería ver a mi niño, ese quien me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba al comedor cuando era la hora de comer, mientras sonreía alegremente, sin notarlo unas lágrimas rodaron al recordarlo nuevamente, que podía hacer si desde que lo sentía creciendo dentro de mi vientre se convirtió en mi vida en la razón de mi existir.

_-No lo hagas por mí... Ni por Ciel... hazlo por ese pequeño ser que esta creciendo dentro de ti... Por favor, no quiero perderlos a ustedes también..._ Decía Vincent con lágrimas de angustia, sentía su mano acariciar con dulzura mi vientre, entonces reaccioné y coloque mi mano sobre la suya, llorando pensé en ese pequeño o pequeña que crecía dentro de mí, en lo feliz que se hubiera puesto Ciel de saber la buena nueva sobre su hermano o hermana, como hace meses atrás tan ansiosamente nos pedía. _"Madre, cuando papá y tú me darán un hermano"._ En mi mente resonaba su dulce voz pidiéndome aquello con un leve puchero, yo toda sonrojada, no sabía que decirle ante tal repentina petición, eso fue 6 meses atrás, desde entonces Vincent y yo lo habíamos pensado, finalmente cuando me enteré de mi estado cuando me preparaba para darle la buena noticia, descubrí la relación prohibida de mi pequeño.

_-Tal vez si le hubiéramos dicho ese día antes que se fuera, tal vez se hubiera quedado._ Le decía con tristeza a Vincent, tratando de engañarme a mí misma en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que aunque le hubiéramos dicho o no él se marcharía,

_-No lo creo Rachel, él había tomado su decisión, era empezar su vida y nosotros ya no estábamos en ella..._ Me decía mi esposo con tristeza en su mirada, con el semblante decaído y pálido, la verdad es que él estaba un poco más delgado, entonces con firmeza tomé la decisión de no olvidar a mi Ciel, pero tenía todavía a mi esposo y mi pequeño en el vientre que me necesitaban.

_-Vincent... acompáñame a comer, te necesitamos ahora más que nunca, no quiero que te enfermes tampoco..._ Le dije con los ojos llorosos pasando mi mano sobre mi vientre, el entendió y tomados de la mano caminamos hacia el comedor.

**Fin del pensamiento de Rachel Phantomhive**

En medio de las montañas alejada miles de kilómetros de Londres, estaba una modesta y no muy grande residencia, se veía el humo salir de la chimenea a lo lejos, estaba anocheciendo en la sala se observaba a Ciel sentado en un sillón leyendo un libro, habían pasado varios meses desde que ese jovencito de mirada azulina había decidido rehacer su vida con su amante que era un demonio, ese detalle no le importaba, ni le asustaba confiaba plenamente en él. Sin embargo a pesar de llevar una vida maravillosa junto al hombre que amaba a veces no podía evitar sentirse triste y nostálgico al recordar a su familia. Levantándose aburrido de leer el libro y sacudiendo de su mente aquellas añoranzas de su familia, caminaba directo a la cocina.

_-Huele delicioso..._ comentó el joven entrando en la cocina percibiendo el delicioso aroma de los alimentos que preparaba Sebastian para la cena.

_-En unos minutos te serviré._ Decía el demonio dulcemente mirando a Ciel, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa se acercó y lo abrazó de repente. El demonio sospechaba a que se debía ese abrazo, seguramente extrañaba a sus padres. Aunque él lo amara mucho y llenaba ciertos vacíos de su alma, nunca podría ocupar el lugar de su amada familia, eso lo había entendido aunque le parecía un poco confuso y al principio lo molestaba, entendió que era mejor consolarlo un poco.

_-Ciel..._ susurraba el demonio agachándose y abrazarlo aunque las ollas sonaban y salpicaban, el tenia manchado su mandil que usaba para cocinar, se aferró con firmeza y ternura al cuerpo de Ciel, solo escuchó el pequeño suspiro del pequeño ante ese abrazo, dándole un dulce beso en la frente se levantó y comenzó a remover lo que estaba en una de las ollas.

_-Ciel... arregla la mesa, por favor..._ Dijo Sebastian con una sonrisa, el menor asintió con ánimo.

_-Sebastian... Estoy aburrido, vamos a algún lado..._ Comentaba el joven buscando los platos y cubiertos para la mesa.

_-Me parece buena idea, vamos al pueblo pero sabes cuál es la condición para salir..._ Respondía con una sonrisa de complicidad el demonio, mirando a Ciel como llevaba con cuidado los platos.

_-Sí, ya lo sé... No debes recalcarlo... ¿Iremos hoy?_ Decía un poco avergonzado el joven, sabiendo cuales eran esas condiciones.

_-No, hoy no... Mañana que es sábado será mucho más divertido. ¿Qué te parece? _Hablaba el demonio con una sonrisa viendo a su pequeño, acomodar los platos en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina.

_-Será mañana entonces, pero hoy como estoy aburrido, deberás darme un espectáculo de esos que me gustan..._ Decía Ciel con una sonrisa traviesa, a lo que el demonio se acercó rápidamente tras él.

_-Mmmm..._ Murmuró con erotismo el demonio, acercándose al oído de Ciel le susurró algo que hizo sonrojar al joven, casi haciéndole caer un plato que llevaba en las manos.

-_ Sebastian, no tienes que decir algo tan sucio..._ Regañaba avergonzado con fingida molestia el joven.

_-Si no quieres, no lo hare... _Reía divertido el demonio al ver la vergüenza de su amado, entre risas terminó robándole un beso a su niño, que sorprendido se abrazó a su demonio correspondiendo ese dulce beso dando inicio a esas veladas románticas que tenían cada noche en la intimidad del hogar que ahora formaba con su amado demonio.

La noche siguiente se observaba una hermosa pareja caminar por el pueblo, una jovencita de mirada azul acompañada de su galante esposo.

_-Los vestidos son tan molestos..._ Refunfuñaba el joven que caminaba tomado del brazo de su galante caballero, quejándose de lo que traía puesto, un vestido largo y pomposo, el corset que le apretaba, el cabello largo en coletas que con el viento se le venía a la cara, además tenía maquillaje según su demonio no lo necesitaba pero debía aparentar ser mayor.

_-No te quejes es lo que debemos hacer para evitar que nos encuentren, ¿crees que a mí me agrada esto?_ Decía el demonio tocándose el rostro.

-_Tu solo tienes un bigote, no es gran cosa, grandioso disfraz el tuyo..._ Decía el joven con sarcasmo y el seño fruncido.

_-Que también cambie el color de mis ojos y tuve que peinarme._ Respondía el demonio con una sonrisa traviesa tocándose el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

_-Si... si... ¿A dónde iremos?_ Exclamaba Ciel con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras tomados de la mano caminaban por la plaza del pueblo, no había muchas diversiones pero era bueno de vez en cuando tomar algo de aire.

_-Después de caminar por la plaza, iremos al teatro, y después en algún callejón oscuro podemos... Tú sabes como la vez pasada..._ Hablaba seductoramente el demonio, guiñándole el ojo a su pequeño, que se sonrojo recordando que en una ocasión pasada cuando visitaban el pueblo en un oscuro callejón hicieron el amor arrimados a una pared.

_-Cállate... y cómprame los dulces que está vendiendo ese señor... _Exclamó avergonzado el joven, pues aunque le parecía una idea excitante preferida no volver a repetirlo, pues recordaba también como fueron descubiertos por unos vagabundos, y como el demonio los golpeó para que no hicieran escándalo.

_-Como digas, mi lady..._ Respondía Sebastian con una hermosa sonrisa, besando la mano de su supuesta esposa

_-Ve, yo te espero aquí..._ Ciel se sentaba en una banca de la plaza a esperar que su amado le trajera ese dulce que se le había antojado, estando a pocos metros de él, el demonio que a lo lejos veía a Ciel, de repente su mirada se llenó de enojo, al ver como su niño sonreía sonrojado ante dos jóvenes.

_-Gracias hermosa señorita._ Decía galante el joven extraño con una reverencia ante Ciel, que se sonrojo pues él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con otras personas, mucho menos cuando eran tan atentos y amables.

_-Gracias..._ Exclamaba el otro joven con timidez tal vez intimidado por la belleza de esa supuesta doncella de hermosos ojos azules.

-_Aquí están tus dulces... ¿A ustedes se les perdió alg_o? Hablaba con molestia Sebastian acercándose a Ciel entregarle su dulce de mala forma, mientras su mirada denotaba enojo, y ese brillo demoniaco que Ciel le había pedido que no la hiciera notar, pues no le gustaba nada.

_-No señor ya nos íbamos, con permiso..._ Decían los jóvenes alejándose un poco atemorizados de ese hombre de mirada siniestra

_-Solo me preguntaron cortésmente la ubicación del teatro, no tienes que enojarte._ Hablaba Ciel pues notaba que ahora él era el centro de esa mirada enojada llena de celos

_-Sabes que me molesta que hables con extraños, no lo soporto._ Refutaba el demonio con enojo acercándose al rostro de Ciel.

_-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, en cada salida tienes que hacer tus escenitas de celos._ Reclamaba el joven desviando la mirada de su demonio.

_-Es que tú eres mi... solo mío..._ Exclamaba el mayor conteniendo sus celos, mientras rozaba sus labios en el oído de Ciel.

_-No soy un objeto que me consideres de tu propiedad, porque mi vida siempre ha sido así, solo por el hecho de amarme ya me consideran de su propiedad... Lo hicieron mis padres y ahora tu..._ Respondía enojado el joven levantándose de la banca, a veces sentía que de la jaula de sus padres se había encerrado en otra, como un débil pajarillo que no tenía voluntad.

_-Ya estás cansado de mí... Lárgate con tu familia entonces..._ Le alzó la voz muy enojado el demonio, Ciel se intimidó por ello, las personas que pasaban por ahí, lo quedaban viendo por la escena que estaban dando.

_-Sebastian, ¿Por qué me tratas así? _Con tristeza susurraba el joven, viendo la mirada seria y firme de su demonio.

_-Crees que no me doy cuenta que todavía los extrañas, supongo que yo no lleno tus expectativas._ Decía en voz baja el demonio pero con cierto resentimiento miraba al joven.

_-Es mi familia siempre la voy a llevar en mi corazón, aunque sea muy feliz contigo. Pero tú qué sabes, tú no sabes lo que es tener una familia, demonio._ Contestó Ciel con jactancia mirando de forma despectiva al demonio, ese había sido un golpe bajo para Sebastian y se notó pues su semblante cambió de serio a uno triste.

_-No, no lo sé... Solo te tengo a ti..._ Respondió en un susurro viendo con tristeza a Ciel, entonces el menor se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían lastimado a su demonio.

_-Sebastian no quise decir eso, no me dejes solo.._. Rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos Ciel al ver a su demonio marcharse rápidamente, sentándose de nuevo en la banca tratando de disimular su llanto, decidió tranquilizarse pues sentía la mirada de los que por ahí pasaban y le avergonzaba que lo vieran así, era la primera que discutían de esa forma, en ocasiones habían pequeñas discusiones pero siempre trataban de arreglarlas antes de que dijeran algo hiriente.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurraba el joven, tiritando con un poco de frio, habían pasado varios minutos esperando a su amado pero no venía por él.

_-Señorita… está temblando, tome mi abrigo. _Hablaba una voz juvenil masculina que Ciel no se dignaba a mirar, mirando sus pies solo negó con la cabeza.

_-No sea testaruda, si sigue así seguramente se congelara…_ Insistía el joven mientras seguía ofreciéndole el abrigo.

_-Ya me voy…_ dijo Ciel con voz fina pues según era una delicada jovencita, levantándose para caminar, aunque no sabía por dónde ir.

_-Agni, ¿Está bien dejar ir sola a una jovencita a estas horas de la noche?_ Decía el joven, a lo que Ciel levantó la mirada encontrándose al joven de piel morena y enorme sonrisa, además con un atuendo fuera de lo normal, seguramente eran extranjeros.

_-No, joven Soma, eso sería una imprudencia de nuestra parte cualquier pervertido podría dañar a esta pequeña._ Respondió seriamente un hombre moreno más alto que estaba junto al otro.

_-No soy pequeña, estoy esperando a mi esposo… el regresara en unos minutos._ Acertó a decir Ciel, fingiendo su temor pues ahora estaba solo y era posible que quisieran lastimarlo.

_-¿Usted está casada? Pero es demasiado joven…, no tiene que atemorizarse de nosotros no le haremos daño. Y si espera a su esposo, le haremos compañía hasta que el regresé, abríguese por favor. _Hablaba el joven moreno con amabilidad colocándole su abrigo sobre Ciel.

_-No tienen que molestarse… Estaré bien…_ Exclamaba con timidez Ciel pretendiendo devolver el abrigo.

_-Disculpe que le diga esto, pero su esposo es un poco desconsiderado al dejarla así sola ante cualquier peligro y con este frio._ Comentaba con una ceja arqueada el joven sentándose junto a Ciel.

-No hable mal de Sebastian, si no lo conoce… Respondió el pequeño aunque estuvieran peleados no iba a permitir que hablaran mal de su amado.

-Sebastian… así se llama su esposo. ¿Y usted como se llama? Hablaba con una sonrisa ante la actitud un poco apática de la hermosa señorita.

-Cielo… Respondió Ciel con un sonrojo pues es el nombre femenino que Sebastian le obligó a usar.

_-Bueno mi querida Cielo, es un gusto… soy Soma Asman Kadar, Príncipe de Bengala. Junto a mi esta mi fiel sirviente Agni._ Se presentaba con una reverencia el príncipe, besando la mano de Ciel, que se sonrojó ante ese contacto, Agni hizo reverencia como saludo de presentación.

_-Llámame Soma… o hermano mayor…_ Decía el joven hindú con una sonrisa ante el rostro confundido de Ciel.

_-Joven soma no tiene que ser tan precipitado o asustara a la señorita._ Le regañaba sutilmente el sirviente a su amo, viendo que a Ciel no le causó mucha gracia ese detalle de hermano mayor.

_-Es que es tan linda y se ve tan indefensa… siento como si debiera proteger a una hermanita. _Confesaba Soma con brillo de ternura en su mirada.

_-¿Hermanita? Creo que será mejor que me vaya… voy a casa…_ Decía algo incómodo el pequeño, levantándose de la banca dispuesta a marcharse.

_-Lamento si te asusté, pero podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa si es cerca de aquí._ Hablaba el joven príncipe con una sonrisa

_-La verdad, no… vivimos en medio de las montañas… por allá…_ Respondía Ciel señalando con su dedo las montañas.

_-Ahh… bueno no pensaras ir sola por ese oscuro camino, te acompañaremos igual no tenemos donde ir esta noche, sabes íbamos camino a Londres a resolver un asunto, pero he perdido nuestro dinero, así que hasta mañana que nos envíen dinero, andaremos deambulando por las calles, así que no será un problema acompañarte, así mataremos el tiempo._ Hablaba confiadamente el hindú con una amable sonrisa.

-No… Sebastian se enojaría… Exclamaba el pequeño recordando lo celoso que es su amante, de alguna les parecía agradable aquellos dos extraños no quería que Sebastian se desquitara con ellos, quedándose en silencio por unos segundos

_-Por cierto, está tardando mucho… sabes, creo que es una indiscreción pero sospecho que ustedes pelearon él se fue enojado y no volverá por ahora. _Comentaba el hindú con una sonrisa tratando de adivinar porque demoraba tanto el esposo de aquella hermosa doncella, sin sospechar que había atinado a decir la verdad.

-_No sea indiscreto joven Soma, mire hizo incomodar a la señorita_… Ciel cambio su semblante a uno triste al recordar que su demonio se había marchado resentido de su lado.

_-Lo siento… bueno nos quedaremos aquí haciéndote compañía…_ El joven alegremente conversaba con Ciel, quien tímidamente respondía pero alguna de las cosas que hablaba ese joven de piel morena lo hacía reír, y escuchaba atento sus historias sobre la India, todo le parecía fascinante, en medio de la conversación por el frio que hacia tuvieron que ingresar a un restaurante para tomar una bebida caliente, Ciel les había invitado a sus nuevos amigos beber algo. De alguna forma Ciel se sentía más tranquilo, era la primera vez que conocía personas así, pues en su infancia no tuvo muchos amigos que le hablaran tan abiertamente, esos supuestos amigos eran solo otros niños mimados que hablaban puras tonterías sin sentido, en cambio él se sentía contento de compartir con ellos.

_-Bueno he hablado mucho de mí en más de una hora… Cuéntanos algo de ti… mi querida hermanita Ciel…_ Hablaba con una sonrisa el joven hindú mirando atentamente a Ciel.

_-Puedes dejar de decirme así, la verdad no tengo mucho que contar solo que a corta edad me casé y ahora vivo con mi esposo._ Contaba con un sonrojo Ciel esa verdad a medias.

_-¿Tienes familia? ¿Cómo tu familia dejó que te casaras tan joven?… _Decía el hindú con algo de duda.

_-Creo que con tristeza mis padres aceptaron mi decisión, por ahora solo tengo a Sebastian_. Hablaba el pequeño en su mirada se reflejaba un brillo especial por su amado al nombrarlo, aquello fue notado por ambos hindúes.

_-Se ve que lo amas mucho, por la forma en que tus ojos brillan cuando lo nombras._ Comentó con una sonrisa de complicidad el príncipe.

_-Sí, es la razón de mi vida… Lo amo mucho…_ Confesó Ciel con un susurro aquellas palabras eran la realidad de su vida ahora, no concebía una vida sin su demonio, aunque era un poco posesivo era a quien más amaba.

_-¿A quién amas? _Susurró una varonil y galante detrás de él, al escuchar esa hermosa voz se sonrojo más y un estremecimiento recorrió su ser.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurró Ciel cuando sintió un inesperado y cálido beso en su mejilla.

_-Vámonos querida, volvamos a casa… Muchas gracias por acompañar a mi dulce esposa._ Decía el demonio con amabilidad a los amigos de Ciel.

_-Sebastian… debo decirte dos cosas muy seriamente…_ Se levantó de su asiento Soma con la mirada fija en Sebastian.

_-Joven Soma…_ Murmuró Agni al ver esa actitud de su amo, Ciel se asustó pensando que no era buena idea que ese joven desafiara a su demonio.

_-La primera es que ames mucho a mi hermanita pues te ama mucho, no vuelvas a dejarla sola… y la segunda es que nos des posada en tu casa esta noche es que no tenemos donde ir._ La primera petición la dijo muy serio y la otra con una sonrisa acercándose a Sebastian a manera de ruego.

_-Ahhh… ¿Qué dices cariño?_ Preguntó con un bufido al aire el demonio, mirando a Ciel, que arqueaba una ceja al ver esos cambios de ánimo repentinos.

_-Por mí no hay problema… _Respondió Ciel con un gesto de resignación ante esa respuesta Soma casi lloraba de la emoción.

-Bueno entonces vámonos… Exclamó resignado el demonio saliendo del restaurante con un animado Soma que no dejaba de sonreír y conversar, se encaminaron hacia las montañas donde estaba la residencia de los supuestos esposos Michaelis. Una vez que llegaron, bebieron algo caliente después de la caminata nocturna, conversando un poco más hasta altas horas de la madrugada, los invitados se quedaron en la habitación de huéspedes, y la pareja de esposos fue a su habitación. Ciel finalmente se quitaba su molesto disfraz y se recostó en la cama.

_-Buenas noches, Sebastian…_ Decía seriamente Ciel quien estaba un poco incómodo quería buscar las palabras para disculparse con su demonio por la discusión horas atrás, acostado junto a su demonio pero dándole la espalda.

_-Buenas noches Ciel…_ Respondió el demonio quien le daba también la espalda, cada uno en su lado.

_-Ciel… lamento lo de esta noche… Creo que ambos nos excedimos en nuestras palabras._ Hablaba el demonio aun de espalda a Ciel, que al escuchar esa iniciativa de reconciliación, se acercó a su demonio abrazándolo por la espalda.

_-Sí, eso creo. Lo siento también, no quise hacerte sentir mal, sé que ahora solo nos tenemos los dos._ Susurraba al oído de su demonio con sinceridad, mientras se sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a él.

_-En parte fue algo bueno, hiciste nuevos amigos. Vi cómo te divertiste con ellos…_ Hablaba el demonio mientras sentía los labios de su amado rozar sensualmente su oreja y cuello.

_-Me estuviste vigilando todo el tiempo_. Le susurraba el joven consintiendo a su demonio.

_-Claro, por más enojado que estuviera no iba a dejarte solo. Al principio me dio celos verte con ellos, pero pude ver que sus intenciones no eran malas, así que me contuve, fue bueno que convivieras con alguien más que no fuera yo. _Con un suspiro comentaba Sebastian volteándose encontrándose de frente con su amado, ambos se miraron y sonrieron con amor, acariciándose mutuamente sus rostros.

_-Sebastian…_ Susurró el joven con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en los labios de su demonio quien correspondió como confirmación de esa reconciliación, esa madrugada hicieron el amor, aunque fue silencioso pues las visitas estaban cerca de su habitación pero no por eso dejó de ser memorable para ambos. A la mañana siguiente cerca del mediodía partieron las visitas de Ciel y Sebastian, Soma despidiéndose con algo de melodrama pues quería quedarse un día más junto a su hermanita como decía él, Agni lo halaba pues debían su largo camino para llegar a Londres.

**Pensamiento de Sebastian Michaelis**

Estamos a mediados de Septiembre, sin duda estos meses junto a Ciel han sido maravillosos y los mejores de mi demoniaca existencia, sin duda amo intensamente a ese niño, no sé qué haría si el no estuviera conmigo, él me ha aceptado conociendo cada detalle de mí, lo único que no sabe es que soy un devorador de almas, el cree que yo mato por placer no sabe que tras cada muerte hay una alma en recompensa, si lo supiera seguramente me temería, y más si se enterara que su alma es exquisita un delicioso manjar único que deleitaría a un demonio, saciándolo por completo.

Cuando creí haber controlado mi instinto demoniaco, aferrándome a la firme idea de que lo amo y no estoy junto a él por su alma, esa idea está sucumbiendo en estos últimos días, lo amo… lo amo… pero mi naturaleza me incita a que tome su alma, no puedo resistirme, su aroma natural me atrae tentadoramente, siento que en cualquier momento no podré seguir conteniéndome y se la arrebatare, lucho con todas mis fuerza por ello, el amor que le tengo es lo único que lo mantiene con vida.

Por ese motivo me he mantenido distante con él en estos días, Ciel ha notado esa frialdad de mi parte, puedo ver la tristeza que le causo cuando disimuladamente me alejo de su lado, si supiera que me duele todo esto, más de lo que él podría imaginarse.

En esta fría y silenciosa madrugada estoy junto a Ciel en nuestra cama, con su cabecita recostada sobre mi pecho, durmiendo plácidamente, por causa de los medicamentos, pues todo el día estuvo medio resfriado con una pequeña fiebre y malestar en su cuerpo. Al parecer la fiebre le está subiendo pues siento su piel más cálida de lo normal, esa calidez hace que su aroma se fortalezca, puedo percibir su alma que es tan deliciosa, trato de controlarme pero me es imposible, la percibo claramente con todos mis sentidos, sintiendo como estremece mi ser ante su exquisita alma. Con lentitud me muevo, quedando los dos cara a cara, mi lengua desea saborearlo un poco, tratare de calmar esta ansiedad, este hambre, comienzo a lamer su cuello que esta cálido por la fiebre, mi pequeño comienza a moverse con incomodidad, mi corazón dice que me detenga, pero mi cuerpo clama por seguir sintiendo su sabor, continuo con efusividad lamiendo como desesperado su cuello, Ciel abre los ojos lentamente un poco confundido.

_-Sebastian… Deja eso, no me siento bien… _Hablaba Ciel tratando de evitar mi lengua, que quería seguir saboreándolo, mientras mis brazos se aferraron a su cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia el mío.

_-Detente… me siento mal… Creo que tengo fiebre, y estoy con nauseas… Déjame, no quiero hacer el amor, esta noche no… _Exclamó con molestia al ver mi persistencia de sentirlo, tratando de levantarse lo retengo aprisionando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, su mirada está confundida hasta temerosa diría yo.

_-Sebastian… ¿Qué te pasa?_ Escuchaba su voz pero no me importaba estaba extasiado por su alma, quería poseerla de alguna manera, mis ojos brillaron con ese destello demoniaco que hizo asustar a mi afiebrado Ciel, que con sus pocas fuerzas trataba de librarse de mí.

_-Quiero sentirte… Quiero sentir tu alma…_ Susurré con una sonrisa, quitándole la pijama y ropa interior en un solo tirón, dejándome ver su pequeño y cálido cuerpo desnudo para mí, yo me relamí los labios su alma emanaba más por el miedo, en su delirio febril, me rogaba que lo dejara, no hice caso, me apodere de sus labios en un apasionado beso, mientras con mis manos me quitaba mi pijama, dejándome desnudo sobre él en unos segundos, comencé a frotar mi miembro sobre el suyo, el seguía tratando de zafarse con fuerza.

_-Déjame… Sebastian, no hagas esto… Por favor, te amo…_ Rogaba Ciel con unas lágrimas mientras yo devoraba con besos cada centímetro de su piel afiebrada, sintiendo en ella la delicia de su alma, mi naturaleza había salido a flote, comencé a masturbar el pequeño falo de Ciel, que en otra ocasión hubiera sido un deleite para él, esta noche gemía pero solo porque su cuerpo lo pedía, no porque sintiera placer, avergonzado volteó el rostro para no verme, callándose tapando su boca con la mano, a los pocos minutos la esencia de Ciel estalló en mi mano, el lloraba con tristeza, sin importarme sus lágrimas lamía con ansiedad mi mano donde tomaba su esencia, al tomarla toda sentí como miembro se erguía majestuoso, sin pensarlo dos veces metí dos dedos en su entrada, para prepararla, él se había resignado, ya no decía nada, solo se quedó callado y con la mirada perdida miraba el techo.

_-Ahhh…_ gemí al introducir mi miembro lentamente en su cavidad, sentí que él se estremeció, comenzó a llorar nuevamente con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, comencé a moverme dentro de él, al ver su sufrimiento su alma expedía más delicioso aroma que me enloquecida. Comencé a embestirlo con firmeza y profundidad el solo sollozaba, al compás de mis movimientos, mientras lo besaba percibiendo ese cálido y envolvente aroma que me tenía embriagado, a los pocos minutos inundé su interior con mi esencia que emanaba profusamente dentro de él, mis ojos brillaban con intensidad, mientras sentía como mi miembro se estrujaba placenteramente dentro de él.

_-Ahhh…_ Gemía alto cuando sentí ese orgasmo consumirme por completo, era un orgasmo diferente a los anteriores, mi naturaleza era complacida de un maravilloso modo. A los pocos minutos saliendo de mi éxtasis, mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, al ver unas gotas de sangre en las sabanas. Salí de su interior de inmediato y una gran angustia se apodero de mí ser, sentí que sus pequeñas manos me empujaban quitándome de su pequeño cuerpo que aún estaba caliente por la fiebre, su rostro denotaba una enorme vergüenza que pude percibir, no quería verme.

Al sentir ese rechazo entré en un trance, me tire a un lado de él, vi cómo se levantaba desesperado al baño, deteniéndose en medio camino vomitando sobre el piso. Al ver como se angustiaba por detener el vómito, saliendo de mi trance me levanté a ayudarlo, el huía de mi presencia, retrocediendo su paso. Alcanzándolo me arrodillé frente a él abrazando su desnudo y manchado cuerpo por su cintura quedando mi cabeza a la altura de su pecho donde escuchaba el latir apresurado de su corazón, aunque él se resistía con fuerza, yo le clamaba con la voz quebrada, perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… repetía una y otra vez mientras sentía sus dolorosas lágrimas caer sobre mí.


	11. Dolorosa realidad

Los rayos de sol iluminaban tenuemente el rostro de Ciel, quien con pesadez abría sus hermosos ojos azules, un poco aturdida su mente confundía la realidad con la terrible pesadilla que había tenido.

_-Una pesadilla... Parecía tan real..._ Murmuraba el joven para sí mismo, estando solo en su gran cama cubierto con las suaves sabanas, de repente sintió una angustia en su corazón, y la imagen de su demonio que lo sometía con fuerza, recordaba sus ojos que no tenían la mirada dulce y amorosa cuando estaban juntos, a cambio estaba esa mirada perversa llena de malicia con un destello que maligno que le asustaba, todo su semblante lo combinaba con esa mirada, sin notarlo unas amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas. Sollozaba al darse cuenta que esa terrible pesadilla había sido una dolorosa realidad, la sensación de que su cuerpo fue maltratado por ese ser al que había prometido su amor, comenzando a llorar sin consuelo alguno trataba de levantarse, aun un poco adolorido con esfuerzo lo hizo, recordaba con sus pasos como había hecho lo mismo en la madrugada anterior, caminando un poco más recordó que había vomitado no tanto por los malestares que tenía sino que se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, entonces recordó todo aquello de forma tan real, que se arrodillo en el suelo llorando, escuchando que alguien abría la puerta, decidió ir a encerrarse al baño, lo que menos quería era ver a ese demonio, que lo humillo de esa manera, pero le costó trabajo apenas levantarse quedándose sentado en el suelo sintió a Sebastian de pie frente a él.

_-Ciel... no sé qué debería decir... no puedo explicar con palabras lo arrepentido que estoy... Perdóname, amor... _Decía con tristeza el demonio tratando de abrazarlo

_-No quiero verte... Vete, por favor..._ Exclamaba Ciel conteniendo las lágrimas, empujando con sus fuerzas a Sebastian.

_-La culpa consume mi ser, por favor no me rechaces, no quiero perderte, no sé qué me ocurrió..._ Hablaba el demonio con tristeza y arrepentimiento, mientras se alejaba de Ciel.

_-Quiero estar solo por ahora... Entiéndelo..._ Habló en voz alta el pequeño aun sin dirigirle la mirada a su amado a quien solo veía los pies.

_-Es que no quiero verte así... Deja que te acompañe..._ Exclamaba el demonio agachándose para consolarlo.

_-No quiero estar contigo por ahora, no ruegues más y lárgate..._ Gritó el joven levantando la mirada para dirigirle sus ojos azules llenos de coraje.

_-Está bien, entiendo... Te llevo a la cama, te dejare alimentos aquí, come algo por favor..._ El demonio le dolió aquella petición pero aun así sabía que era natural que su pequeño se sintiera así.

_-Puedo ir solo... ya vete..._ Le dijo empujándolo cuando le ayudaba a tratar a levantarse.

_-Como digas... Lo lamento tanto, no quise lastimarte, he luchado con todas mis fuerzas por no hacerte daño, pero al final solo soy un vil demonio, que se sacia del dolor... Perdóname, lo digo sinceramente..._ Dijo el demonio con un hilillo de voz totalmente arrepentido aquello conmovió al joven a pesar de todo lo amaba.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurró el joven levantando la mirada veía a su amado salir, una gran tristeza invadió todo su ser, llevándolo a la desolación absoluta, las lágrimas que había contenido en esa corta conversación salieron todas en un llanto conmovedor, las palabras de Sebastian parecían sinceras, Ciel se levantó llegando a su cama se recostó en ella con pesadez, reflexionando sobre esas palabras, trataba de comprender lo sucedido anoche, en que ciertamente su demonio parecía poseído por algo que no era él, o ese era en realidad él, ya no lo entendía, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado juntos en los últimos meses, su corazón estaba cediendo en mostrarse benevolente con ese ser que parecía de verdad arrepentido. Mientras tanto que el de mirada azulina pensaba, el demonio hacia lo mismo, se sentía impotente, un coraje a si mismo lo consumía, la culpa le carcomía por entero todo su ser, el había prometido estar junto a él, para amarlo y protegerlo de todo mal, que nada ni nadie lo lastimara, ahora era el quien lo había lastimado, con lo sucedido en la noche lo peor era que ya parecía haber perdido el autocontrol, por mucho que lo amara no podría asegurarle que no lo seguiría lastimando, aun temía que en algún momento le quitaría la vida, solo pensar en eso una gran angustia inundó todo su ser, sentía un nudo en la garganta, que quería de algún modo desatar, saliendo de prisa de la casa, se dirigió al pueblo cercano, a plena luz del día comenzó sin razón alguna arrebatar la vida de quien pasaba por ahí, estaba frustrado, quería desahogarse, mientras la sangre salpicaba a su alrededor y el grito de las personas aterrorizadas, resonaban en el ambiente, el demonio no veía a quien mataba solo lo hacía por satisfacer lo que su ser reclamaba, mientras murmuraba con dolor algo para sí mismo. _Ciel... te amo, pero esto es lo que soy... Perdóname..._ decía una y otra vez en voz baja cuando como enloquecido tomaba esas almas que a su paladar le parecían insignificantes. Recordó a su pequeño con una sonrisa esa dulce imagen cruzaba su mente, como amaba la sonrisa de su pequeño, era tan dulce e inocente, detuvo su inesperada cacería de almas, alejándose rápidamente todo manchado de sangre al hogar que había formado con su Ciel.

_-Sebastian... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Estas herido?_ Preguntó el joven con preocupación al ver entrar a Sebastian todo ensangrentado, pues había decidido perdonarlo pero al bajar a buscarlo no lo había encontrado así que decidió esperarlo.

_-Respóndeme..._ Exclamó el joven acercándose a Sebastian que no hablaba palabra alguna.

_-¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por mí, cuando te he lastimado?..._ Preguntó con tristeza el demonio

_-No digas eso, lo he pensado y creo que si ese es el precio por estar a tu lado, lo aceptare... Eres mi demonio y te amo..._ Respondió Ciel con sinceridad, aun todo ensangrentado lo abrazó.

_-¿Eres masoquista?..._ Preguntó con sarcasmo el demonio sin romper el abrazo.

_-No lo soy... Solo que estaré contigo hasta el fin..._ Respondió el menor con decisión.

-_No sabes lo que dices, ¿Sabes de que es esta sangre?_ Hablaba el demonio separándose de Ciel que estaba también todo sucio de sangre, el menor sabía perfectamente de quien era esa sangre, prefirió callar.

_-Es de las personas que acabo de matar, creo que fueron unas diez... Esto es lo que soy..._ Respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica el demonio.

_-Y así te acepte, no me importa ahora eso..._ Decía el joven tratando de acercarse a su amado.

-_He decidido que lo mejor será que te alejes de mí... Tienes derecho de vivir una vida feliz yo solo te hare sufrir..._ Hablaba el demonio alejándose de Ciel.

-_No... Porque tú me amas... nos amamos... Yo no puedo vivir una vida feliz si tu no estas a mi lado…_ Confesó con desespero el joven viendo fijamente a su demonio.

_-¿Te amo? Los seres como yo no podemos sentir amor, creí que te amaba pero en realidad creo que nunca lo hice..._ Exclamaba con algo de sarcasmo tratando de ocultar la realidad de que el lo amaba con todo sus ser.

_-No digas algo así, solo estas un poco alterado por lo que sucedió anoche, comprendo que no fue tu culpa tu nunca me harías daño... Te perdono, volvamos a nuestra vida normal... no me digas que no me amas... no lo digas por favor..._ Decía el joven al borde del llanto.

-_Te hice daño Ciel... ya nada puede ser normal... y lo he decidido, será mejor que regreses con tu familia... vuelve y se feliz con ellos, sabes que tienes un lindo hermanito tiene pocos días de haber nacido..._ Le contaba con melancolía el demonio.

_-¿Que dices? No puedo irme ahora así... después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, de lo mucho que nos amamos... Mi hermanito, con qué cara me presentaría a él, el necesito un ejemplo a seguir no alguien como yo, mis padres seguramente no me han perdonado los he hecho sufrir mucho. No volveré…_ Exclamaba con palabras rápidas el joven.

_-Es lo mejor Ciel, si no te vas tu...de todas formas yo me marchare, ya está decidido... No quiero estar a tu lado..._ Confesó con frialdad el demonio, dándole la espalda a su pequeño.

_-me amas demasiado que te da miedo lastimarme ¿Verdad? _Acertó a decir Ciel, aquello era verdad eso hizo sucumbir al demonio.

_-no es eso... simplemente no quiero estar a tu lado, fuiste un buen humano al ser tan comprensivo y amoroso con este demonio y eres muy afortunado al que un demonio le está dando la oportunidad de vivir..._ Hablaba mirando fijamente a su niño, que no creía ni una palabra de la que decía su demonio.

-_Entonces... mátame ahora... Ya te lo dije mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti a mi lado..._ Gritó el joven acercándose a su demonio y tomarlo por la camisa con fuerza.

_-Que estúpido eres... Ciel, vete puedes rehacer tu vida sin mí... no hagas esto más difícil..._ Hablaba el demonio mirándolo fijamente con frialdad.

_-Tú no te acobardes, si me amas de verdad, pasaremos esta prueba.._. Decía el joven tratando de convencerlo de lo equivocada de su repentina decisión.

_-Tú no entiendes..._ Decía con un suspiro de resignación el demonio.

_-Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me amas, _Ciel hablaba con seguridad tomándole el rostro a su amado.

_-No te amo, solo disfrute de tu cuerpo... nunca había estado con un humano tan pequeño y candente como tu... Solo me apegue a tu cuerpo y lo bien que me hacías sentir..._ Confesó el demonio con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica, aunque cada palabra era mentira.

-_Ahora dices eso…_ Gritaba Ciel con dolor encarándolo por todas esas mentiras.

-_Debo ser sincero entonces, siento por ti un verdadero aprecio como el de un humano a una mascotita con la que le gusta jugar, pero cuando te aburres lo haces a un lado, porque sientes algo de aprecio por él. Eso no es amor..._ Decía el demonio tratando de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_-Está bien, me voy entonces... Me iré mañana a casa... Antes de eso quiero que esta noche nos despidamos como debe ser... Quiero que juegues conmigo por última vez, con esta tu mascotita... _Decía con firmeza el pequeño mirándolo fijamente sin duda alguna.

_-Como quieras..._ Susurró el demonio dándole la espalda caminando en su interior sentía que todo se desmoronaba, su frio corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ante esa decisión, pero ya la había tomado no había marcha atrás, era preferible de este modo, aunque ambos sufrirían por lo menos Ciel tendría la oportunidad de ser feliz, así sea lejos de él.

_-Sebastian..._ Susurró con tristeza el joven al ver a su demonio caminar alejándose de él, sentía su ser desvanecer y un gran dolor invadió su corazón, decidió caminar a su habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos, todavía teniendo la esperanza que todo aquello fuera una decisión precipitada, pero en la noche haría lo posible por hacer cambiar de opinión a su amado, nada le costaba intentarlo, en el fondo de su corazón sabía que esas palabras de Sebastian eran mentira. Pasaron las horas y ambos no se vieron en todo el día, se preparaban para esa supuesta despedida, llegando la noche, , Ciel que había permanecido en su habitación, vestido con una pijama esperando que en cualquier momento entrara su amado, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse vio la figura alta de su demonio entrar lentamente escuchó tronar los dedos de él y de inmediato toda habitación se oscureció iluminándose solo con la luz de muchas velas alrededor, el piso y la cama donde él estaba sentado mirándolo con expectativa se llenaron de cientos de pétalos de rosas combinadas de blanco y negro, dando una monocroma imagen, el demonio se acercó lentamente a Ciel, arrodillándose frente a él tomando una de sus manos lo miraba fijamente a sus expectantes ojos azules.

_-Sera una larga despedida..._ Decía el demonio al ver en la mirada de Ciel la tristeza de una despedida, de esa última noche que pasarían juntos.

_-O un hermoso comienzo..._ Respondió el joven algo esperanzado de que Sebastian cambiara de opinión.

_-No, Ciel... no te ilusiones, si crees que podrás convencerme para cambiar de opinión, si es así será mejor que me vaya..._ Hablaba seriamente Sebastian que trataba de aparentar que todo aquello no le afectaba

_-Estás hablando en serio... Este es un adiós..._ Habló el pequeño con la voz quebrada al ver que todo iba en serio con los ojos llorosos.

_-Sí, mi amor... Es un adiós..._ Respondió el demonio con sutileza tampoco quería ser cruel con aquel que tanto amaba.

_-Di que me amas y entonces aceptare este adiós con todo el dolor de mi alma, sé que te alejas de mí solo porque me amas, no me engañas._ Hablaba seriamente Ciel acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su amado que sentía su ser sucumbir ante esta caricia.

_-Si quieres creer eso, entonces lo hare, pero mañana mismo te llevare a casa con tus padres._ Respondió el demonio ocultando sínicamente sus sentimientos cuanto hubiera deseado decirle que todo esto de la separación era una tontería, una seria estupidez, pero no podía por más que quisiera no podía.

_-Te amo Ciel, te amo tanto... _Susurraba el demonio con dolor, esas palabras ahora le dolían en lo más profundo de su ser, el joven entendió que todo aquello pasaría se separarían pero por amor, por un verdadero y profundo amor, sintiendo como su amado lo abrazaba fuertemente.

_-Yo también te amo mi Sebastian, mucho que me duele todo esto..._ Ambos juntaron sus labios en un nostálgico beso, podían sentirse como sus seres se estremecían ante ese inusual contacto, lentamente el demonio recostaba al más joven que se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante, sentía como sus lágrimas brotaban con dolor, esa sería una dolorosa despedida y apenas empezaba.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_ Preguntaba Sebastian con un poco de preocupación, se notaba que Ciel aún no se encontraba bien estaba un poco agripado y aun parecía que le dolían las caderas.

_-Sí, no te preocupes por mí ahora..._ Exclamó el joven con tristeza, mirando fijamente a su demonio, besando con delicia esos labios que tanto amaba besar, Sebastian correspondió ese exquisito beso, podía sentir como vibraba el alma de Ciel, esa alma que era la causa de su separación, pero que a la vez amaba con todo su ser, con fuerza calmaba sus propios instintos si iba a hacerle el amor por última vez a ese niño que sea una experiencia llena de cariño y ternura.

_-¿Por qué te contienes? Hazme el amor, como lo hiciste anoche, si muero que sea entre tus brazos... _Hablaba Ciel con determinación en su voz mirando fijamente a su demonio.

-_No digas eso, piensa en mí también, como crees que me sentiría si llegara a matarte..._ Respondió con cariño y una pequeña sonrisa Sebastian ante la insinuación de su pequeño.

_-Me amas de verdad, entonces..._ Contestó el joven con una sonrisa al escuchar esa respuesta llena de amor aunque el demonio tratara de negarlo se notaba lo que sentía por él, haciendo incomodar a Sebastian, que ahora trataría de negarlo.

_-Yo no..._ Exclamó el demonio pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase pues los labios de Ciel lo callaron con un profundo beso, a lo que el demonio no pudo resistirse, besándose con locura ambos cuerpos sucumbían ante el amor y dolor, una combinación que solo los lastimaba en su interior, cada beso era exquisito se devoraban con lujuria, a la vez que recordaban los tantos besos que se habían regalado desde que se habían conocido. El demonio que controlaba su ser y sus ansias de poseer tan deliciosa que ahora estaba más exquisita que nunca, besaba el delicado cuello del joven mientras lentamente desprendia sus prendas, a los pocos segundos dejándolo desnudo y jadeante sobre la cama, comenzando a besarlo con detenimiento cada espacio de su calida piel, no quería dejar ni un centímetro que sus labios no hubieran besado y acariciado pues sus manos lo tocaban con sensualidad mientras en su mente se grababa cada detalle de ese frágil cuerpo que estaba retorciéndose de placer entre las sabanas al sentir esas caricias y besos que lo hacían vibrar. El pequeño con una mirada le ordenó que también se deshiciera de esa molesta ropa, el quería apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de su amado, sin dudarlo el demonio rápidamente se desprendió de todas sus prendas, quedando desnudo sobre su pequeño amante, que sentía esa piel tocar la suya, como muchas veces la había sentido, por su mente pasó una pregunta ¿Qué extrañaría tanto sentir ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, esas caricias y besos? Pensar en un futuro sin aquello, le hizo sentir una desolación que se manifestó en una lagrima de incertidumbre. Esto fue notado por el demonio, quien pensaba lo mismo, sentía que casi podía leer el pensamiento de su pequeño, para acallar esa incertidumbre regresó a los labios de su Ciel regalándole un beso lleno de pasión, mientras lo abrazaba frotando sus miembros entre si con fuerza en ese abrazo, el menor estremeció ante este contacto sentía esa fricción más profunda separándose de ese beso, gemía de placer al oído de su amante que devoraba su cuello con besos y lamidas sensuales.

_-Ahhh… Sebastian…_ Gemía Ciel cuando sintió que el demonio lo tomó para sentarse ambos en el centro de la cama en un rápido movimiento, acomodándose el pequeño sobre las piernas de su amado enredando sus débiles brazos al cuello de su amante, juntando sus labios en un fogoso beso, el demonio con sus traviesas manos acariciaba toscamente el trasero de Ciel, en un movimiento sensual que hacía que sus miembros rozaran entre sí.

_-Ahhh…_ Gimió roncamente el demonio al sentir como el falo de Ciel se levantaba, haciendo que el suyo también se erigiera, siguiendo en ese beso, el mayor decidio preparar la entrada de ciel que estaba cálida ansiosa de sentirlo, introduciendo lentamente dos dedos en esa cavidad que estaba ya humedecida, sintió como el menor se abrazó con fuerza a él, al parecer todavía sentía un leve malestar en esa zona.

_-Te amo…_ Susurró el joven en medio de su molestia, abriéndose un poco de piernas sobre las piernas del mayor, comenzó a moverse lentamente al compás de esos dedos, con sus manos comenzó a estimular ambos miembros, ambos buscaron desesperados sus labios uniéndolos en un beso, en medio de la leve oscuridad, solo se escuchaba sus respiraciones agitadas, y el sonido de sus húmedos miembros que se rozaban entre si con rudeza, con una mano el joven quitó los dedos que le invadían, con un empujón recostaba al mayor sobre la cama, el sabía lo que planeaba su pequeño ya anteriormente lo habían hecho, Ciel comenzó a auto penetrarse en el miembro erecto y húmedo de su amante que al sentir como esa cálida y húmeda cavidad acogía su miembro, lo hizo gemir en alto, el menor con un poco de dolor, logro atrapar casi en su totalidad a ese falo que tocaba lo profundo de su ser, comenzando a moverse lentamente, el mayor estaba extasiado, en esa posición podía ver claramente el rostro de Ciel todo sonrojado, perlado por el sudor, su boquita entre abierta jadeaba, con los ojos cerrados que por momentos abría para contemplar a su amante, el demonio con una mano estimulaba toscamente el falo erecto de ciel que clamaba por atención, con la otra acariciaba sus caderas y a la vez le ayudaba para que mantenga el ritmo, en el calor del momento Ciel gemía alto por el placer, comenzó a moverse más rápido apoyando sus pequeñas manos sobre el abdomen de su amado, lo cabalgaba sin control, haciendo a ambos gritar de placer, Ciel estando perdido en el más prohibido placer que jamás había experimentado antes de conocer a Sebastian, comenzó a levantarse y sentarse bruscamente, sobre el miembro mojado de Sebastian que gemía sin dejar de consentir el miembro de Ciel, ese movimiento hacia resonar en la habitación los testículos de ambos chocar bruscamente, aquello solo los alentaba a pedir más, las embestidas que el pequeño se daba jugando con ese vigoroso miembro lo estaban llevando a tocar lo más profundo de su ser, sintiendo como el orgasmo ya se aproximaba, el demonio vio que Ciel se estaba excediendo si seguía actuando bruscamente aunque era placentero y delicioso podía lastimarse, Sebastian en un rápido movimiento empujó a su pequeño quedando ahora el recostado sin salir de su interior, comenzó a embestirlo con delicia y lujuria.

_-¿Qué haces? Yo… quería… terminar… sobre… ti…_ Decía molesto el pequeño con dificultad mientras era embestido por el demonio que ahora estaba sobre él.

_- No quiero que… te lastimes… _Hablaba con dificultad el demonio embistiéndolo con profundidad, calmando al pequeño con un beso profundo que casi les impedía respirar, aumentando las embestidas el orgasmo para ambos se aproximaba, mientras entre besos gemían, Ciel no dejaba de decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuando sintieron a la vez ambos una corriente atravesar sus cuerpos sus esencias salieron profusamente de sus miembros alcanzando ese orgasmo por demás intenso y exquisito, gritando por el placer que los consumía por igual se abrazaron y se dieron un beso, mirándose fijamente se retorcían de placer entre las sábanas blancas, los pétalos de la habitación parecían revolotear a su alrededor.

_-No salgas… quiero seguir…_ Dijo con la respiración agitada el joven cuando sentía que su demonio se disponía a sacar su miembro de la entrada de Ciel que estaba toda mojada por la eyaculación del demonio, de inmediato Ciel comenzó a moverse enredando sus delgadas piernas a la cintura de Sebastian.

_-Quieres que sigamos… _Hablaba el demonio moviéndose lentamente al compás del ritmo de caderas de Ciel, que parecía cansado pero aun así quería seguir.

_-Apenas empezamos_… Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa Ciel, enredando sus brazos al cuello de su amante que lo veía sorprendido, atrayéndolo para besarlo apasionadamente, asi siguieron por una hora más, a pesar de que Ciel ya desvanecía de cansancio, por algún motivo no quería que la noche acabara.

_-Ahhh… _gimieron ambos sintiendo ese nuevo éxtasis de placer consumirlos, Ciel ya no podía más los ojos se le cerraban de cansancio en esa madrugada, recostándose a lado de su amado, se abrazó a él con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

_-Nunca olvides que te amo… Sebastian Michaelis…_ Susurró el joven quien el cansancio le vencía no quería dormir quería que la noche fuera eterna que no llegara el mañana, ese mañana que estaría solo sin su Sebastian, pensando en eso unas lágrimas rodaron por sus sonrojadas mejillas, mojando el pecho de su amado, que se abrazaba también al débil cuerpo de ese niño que tanto le había dado, una tristeza le invadía, a la vez luchaba por no tomar su alma que seguía vibrando con calidez cerca de él, solo apretaba los labios conteniéndose, cuando sintió que su pequeño se había dormido comenzó a entonarle en voz baja una canción de amor que Ciel le había enseñado, más bien se la había dedicado, aunque era de unas cortas líneas encerraba tanto sentimiento, la repetía una y otra vez con la voz llena de tristeza, arrullándolo durante el resto de la noche que les esperaba.

Era casi cerca de las 10 de la mañana, Ciel se despertó abriendo sus ojos con pesadez estaba con su pijama y aseado como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior, esperaba amanecer junto a su amado pero este no estaba, eso le entristeció mucho, pero su corazón se detuvo cuando vio las maletas preparadas junto a la puerta. Se levantó de la cama con el corazón a punto de romperse, fue al baño y a cambiarse de ropa, en unos minutos estaba pensativo sentado en la cama a que su demonio viniera a verlo.

_-Ya es hora de irnos..._ Habló el demonio desviando la mirada, fingiendo que nada le pasaba sentía el dolor atrapar todo su ser, el pequeño al escuchar eso solo agachó la mirada tratando de contener las lágrimas.

_-Te dejare en la estación y será la última vez que nos veamos... Este cruel y sucio demonio no volverá a verte... _Decía con resignación el demonio, acercándose a Ciel.

_-Te amo, te amo... Te amo... no me dejes ir..._ Gritaba Ciel en medio de un llanto desgarrador, abrazando con fuerza a su Sebastian, él sentía su ser desmoronarse ante esta suplica.

_-No hagas esto difícil Ciel... por favor..._ Decía el demonio aparentando ser fuerte cuando su ser estaba muriendo también.

_-Lucha por nuestro amor..._ Exclamaba Ciel sin separarse de su amado.

_-No puedo..._ Respondía el demonio tratando de apartarse de Ciel.

_-Inténtalo... si quieres lo hare por los dos... _Rogaba el pequeño con lágrimas de dolor.

_-No..._ Exclamaba el demonio con un quebranto en su voz.

_-Me iré… pero sé que volverás a mi lado, lo sé..._ Decía resignado Ciel, aun llorando sin dejar de abrazar, el demonio al escuchar esas palabras tomó del rostro a Ciel, separándolo levemente de su cuerpo, viendo su rostro todo mojado y sonrojado, no dejaba de sollozar.

-_No vivas de falsas esperanzas... adiós Ciel... Te amo..._ Susurró el demonio sobre los labios de Ciel, dándole un pequeño beso le dio un golpe en la nuca cayendo en la inconciencia el pequeño, lo último que vio fue la triste y nostálgica sonrisa de su demonio.

**Pensamiento de Ciel Phantomhive**

Desde el día que desperté en mi cama de mi antigua habitación en la casa de mis padres, mi vida ha sido tan triste y sin sentido, en este mes de julio, a casi un año desde que me despedí de Sebastian me encuentro rodeado de mi amada familia, quien al comienzo les costó bastante perdonarme por haberlos hecho sufrir, pero con el pasar de los días me aceptaron nuevamente, además vieron que sufría porque precisamente fui abandonado por quien se suponía me amaba, ahora mi única alegría es mi pequeño hermano es quien de alguna manera me ha ayudado a sobreponerme, veo su mirada igual a la mía, es como verme en un espejo más pequeño, es idéntico a mí en lo físico, tiene mis rasgos, cabello es como yo, mi pequeño Mathew como quisiera protegerte de los dolores y sufrimientos de la vida que pasaras en un futuro.

_-Ciel, Mathew vengan acá..._ Gritaba mi madre saliendo al jardín donde ayudaba a mi hermanito dar sus primeros pasos.

_-¿Que sucede, madre?_ Pregunte a mi madre tomando en mis brazos a mi pequeño Mathew, caminaba directo a ella.

_-Nada... Solo quería abrazarlos... Los amo tanto..._ Exclamaba emocionada mi madre que nos abrazaba a ambos, mi hermano comenzó a llorar por ese efusivo abrazo, yo sonreía ante esto, aunque trataba de aparentar que me encontraba bien llevando una vida normal, a mi corta edad estaba con una fuerte depresión, que creo que mi madre sospechaba por eso se mostraba cariñosa conmigo, aunque yo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de sobreponerme, sentía ese vacío en mi ser, aun con la separación, anhelaba a Sebastian a mi lado, esperaba que en cualquier momento llegara a mi habitación y me llevara lejos como lo había hecho antes, lo único que lograba era que no pudiera dormir por las noches, y cuando cerraba los ojos lo veía en mis sueños, pero siempre terminaba en una horrible pesadilla, estaba enloqueciendo.

**-Cada vez que me besabas**

**Temblaba como un niño**

**Coleccionando las rosas**

**Le cantábamos a la esperanza**

**Tu gran voz esta en cada latido de mi corazón**

**Más dulce que mi sueño**

**Estábamos ahí, en la eternidad de la flor.**

En estos días a finales de agosto mi salud ha decaído creo que la tristeza ha sucumbido mi ser, no soy el Ciel de antes, este amor me está matando, tengo grandes ojeras como evidencia de mis insomnios y desvelos, mi padres me ruegan que me levante que no me deje morir lo dicen con lágrimas mientras me abrazan, mi tía viene y me revisa, habla conmigo es la única con quien puedo desahogarme ella conoce todo mi sentir y dolor, mis esperanzas que desvanecen cada día, trata de animarme con palabras comprensivas, pero todo es en vano. No quiero ser un problema para mi familia, no quiero angustiarlos más, para ayudarme a dormir mi tía me ha recetado unas pastillas para que concilie el sueño se le has pedido a su amigo Lau, son muy buenas duermo tranquilamente por horas, solo cuando duermo me siento bien, creo que me he vuelto adicto a esas estúpidas pastillas, tanto así que he salido al centro solo a comprar más sin que mis padres lo noten. He tomado una decisión al ver que ha pasado el tiempo y Sebastian ciertamente cumplió su palabra pues no ha regresado, no creo seguir esperando.

**Cada vez que tu me besabas**

**Mi corazón estaba en tal dolor**

**Coleccionando las rosas**

**Le cantábamos a la pena**

**tu gran voz esta en cada latido de mi corazón**

**Mas dulce que la desesperación**

**Estábamos ahí, en la eternidad de la flor**

Escribo en mi pequeño y secreto diario, lo llevo a mi escondite donde nadie conoce su ubicación, más que Sebastian, llegando la noche tomo esa paquetito de pastillas, las comienzo a tomar una por una, de repente el sueño me invade cerrando mis ojos lo último que puedo ver es a mi amado Sebastian con esa sonrisa y mirada hermosa que me enamoró desde que lo conocí en ese pasillo un día de diciembre, mientras escuchaba en mi mente su dulce voz susurrándome Te amo.

**No deseo olvidar,**

**Deseo olvidar,**

**Solamente,**

**Solamente estar quieto**

**Deseo seguir durmiendo...**

**Alguien que me diga**

**la razón por la que nací.**

**Detrás de mis parpados**

**solamente flotas**

**Ah ¿Quien soy yo?**

**Oye ¿Quien soy yo?**

**Pensamiento de Sebastian Michaelis**

Desde que lo deje dormido fuera de la mansión de sus padres, no lo he vuelto a ver, no he visto a mi amado Ciel, recuerdo que ese día por primera vez en mi cruel existencia una fría lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, cuando le susurraba que lo amaba, viendo por última vez vi su triste rostro dormido me aleje de él con la esperanza que rehiciera su vida sin mí a su lado, desde ese dia me escondí en las profundidades del infierno por largo tiempo, solo en el infierno el tiempo pasa más rápido que en el mundo real, pero igual todo pasaba lentamente para mí, era una tortura, cuantas veces me contuve de ir a buscarlo, más cuando recordaba sus dulces besos y caricias, esa sonrisa y mirada que me llenaban de calidez, creo que pasado más de un año desde que nos separamos, por primera vez hoy en este día de octubre, salgo al exterior y nada parece haber cambiado, con algo de nostalgia me contengo para ir a buscarlo pero me es imposible, casi corriendo llego a Londres, de inmediato me encamino a la mansión Phantomhive, necesito verlo aunque sea de lejos.

Llegando a la mansión en la oscuridad de la noche puedo ver con algo de extrañeza que esta toda oscura, como si nadie viviera ahí, me acerco con recelo para asomarme a la ventana, ciertamente no hay nadie todo en su interior está cubierto con sábanas blancas, pienso entonces que se han ido de viaje, voy al centro a averiguar donde podrían estar, alguien deberá saber es una familia renombrada así que su vida está a la luz pública, entro a un bar pidiendo una copa de vino le pregunto al cantinero.

-Amigo, sabe estoy con curiosidad soy un viejo amigo de los Phantomhive me fui al extranjero hace más de un año, hoy regreso y me llevo la sorpresa que no están en su mansión, ¿Podría decirme si se han ido de viaje o a cambiado de residencia? Hablo con amabilidad tocando mi copa, mientras afuera comienza a caer una leve llovizna.

_-Usted es su amigo, acaso no se ha enterado_... Me dijo un poco receloso el cantinero, desde ahí comencé a sentir una presión en mi pecho sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

_-¿De qué debería enterarme?_ Pregunté tratando de estar tranquilo pero la angustia parecía aumentar en mi interior.

_-Bueno, creo que esto será algo inesperado para usted y podría afectarle ya que usted es amigo de ellos. _Dijo en medio de un suspiro de resignación ese hombre, llenando mi copa.

_-dígame de una vez..._ Exclamé con un poco de desespero.

_-Pues ellos se han mudado creo que esa mansión los llenaba de dolor, su hijo murió hace unas semanas._ Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se detuviera de repente, sentí que el aire me faltaba, todo mi ser se estremeció de dolor.

_-Ciel..._ Susurré con angustia, y una gama de recuerdos de él inundaron mi mente de forma cruel y dolorosa.

_-Sí, así se llamaba el pequeño, fue muy triste una noticia muy conmovedora... ¿quién a sus 13 años se quita la vida? _Hablaba el cantinero yo no escuchaba bien lo que decía, trate de negarlo en mi mente y corazón todo debía ser una mentira una trampa tal vez para que no me acerque a él nuevamente.

_-Ciel... Ciel..._ Salía deprisa de aquel bar con el corazón destrozado, sentía una angustia tan grande en mi ser, la lluvia me acompañaba en mi desesperación, aquello tenía que ser mentira, mi Ciel no podría estar muerto, ese dolor tan profundo hizo que mis ojos ardieran un poco, cuando sentí que unas lágrimas salían de ellos que se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia que caían a mi rostro mientras cruzaba con mi velocidad demoniaca el camino hacia su mansión.

_-¿Que hice? ¿Qué hiciste Ciel? _Susurré con un quebranto en mi voz, en mi mente resonaba su sonrisa, la imagen de su dulce rostro no se apartaba de mi mente, llegando a la mansión nuevamente, me dirigí al pequeño cementerio que tenían los Phantomhive en su inmensa propiedad, con temor me acerque a una tumba reciente no la había visto antes cuando me la había mostrado Ciel hace meses, con dolor me arrodille frente a ella, estaba cubierto el mausoleo con tierra mojada por la lluvia, con incertidumbre y tomando fuerza con un suspiro, mi mano temblaba, con mis labios susurraba deseando que no fuera el nombre de mi Ciel que estuviera ahí, al esparcir mi mano sobre la tierra, y descubrir lo que decía al leer _Ciel Phantomhive, amado hijo, murió a los 13 años._

_-Cieeeeeeeeellllll..._ en medio de un grito desgarrador lo llame con todas mis fuerzas, tirándome sobre esa tumba lloraba desesperadamente aferrándome a sobre ella como deseando que mis lágrimas lo trajeran a la vida nuevamente.

_**Bajo las estrellas**_

_**Oscurecida por las flores**_

_**Besame en el penumbroso día de verano, mi amor**_

_**Eres toda mi voluntad**_

_**Mi esperanza y mi canción**_

_**Estaré ahí, soñando con el pasado**_

_**Hasta que llegues**_

_**Hasta que cerremos nuestros ojos**_


	12. Cruel agonia

**_Me deshago de mi débil conciencia_**

**_lentamente, sin que mis pisadas hagan ruido alguno_**

**_Me rompo en pequeños pedazos reducidos a cenizas_**

**_nada más que eso...nada más que eso_**

**_sin dejar rastro._**

Con desesperación gritaba su nombre mientras la lluvia caía fríamente sobre mí, pero no me importaba una gama de imágenes de mi amado Ciel cruzaron mi mente alterando mi corazón hundiéndolo al más profundo dolor y sufrimiento que nunca hubiera conocido, tanto que mis ojos lloraban de una manera casi irracional, me aferraba con fuerzas a ese frio y mojado sepulcro, por momentos el coraje me consumía golpeándola con rabia, en mi mente preguntas me agolpaban en medio de mi angustia y frustración ¿Por qué no llegue antes? ¿Qué sufrimiento tuvo que pasar mi pequeño para tomar esta decisión? ¿Cómo pude acobardarme así? creo que unas horas pasaron la lluvia había cesado y el amanecer pretendía aparecer, yo no encontraba consuelo alguno, la desolación se apoderó hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser, no podía creer estar ahí... frente a su tumba, esto debe ser una trampa del destino, un castigo de la vida por haberme rendido sin luchar por lo que en verdad amaba, él no podía estar muerto me negaba a esa idea aunque en lo profundo de mi ser me decía que era la dolorosa realidad a la que yo empuje a mi pequeño, su sonrisa y su llamado resonaban en mi mente hundiéndome en más en la agonía de su perdida, su voz no pudo haberse apagado así, me levanté de ahí después de descargar en algo mi ser, había llorado toda la noche algo que era visto en la oscuridad como un acto de humillación para un demonio como yo.

me dirigí hacia la mansión en la que seguramente mi Ciel había pasado tristemente sus días, entrando de inmediato a su habitación todo mojado me aventé sobre su cama tratando de algún modo percibir su aroma, ciertamente pude sentir la fragancia que emanaba su ser sobre una de sus almohadas, mi corazón se detuvo perdiéndome en ese aroma, acaso era una tortura todo esto, sollozaba que me perdonara abrazando esa almohada con todas mis fuerzas, pasé así unos minutos, me levante de la cama, me dirigí por inercia a la biblioteca, cuantos recuerdos tenía esa habitación, sus risas, palabras, gemidos, besos, sonrisas, que vivimos dentro de ahí, que era nuestro refugio ante todo, en el que yo lo amaba libremente, recordé con dolor y podía sentir como mi mente alucinaba cuando por primera vez besé sus labios, cuando lo tenía entre mis brazos, ese beso que fue el comienzo de nuestro amor, sacudí mi cabeza, no podía pensar que aquello ya no ocurriría más, que me había quedado sin sus dulces besos, abrazos y caricias,

**_Los sentimientos que ignorantemente conozco._**

**_Desde la impotencia, mi cobardía,_**

**_se arrastra en el fondo de la mezcla de mi conciencia_**

**_el futuro que mis ojos no pudieron ver antes._**

Me dirigí al lugar secreto donde guardaba Ciel su diario, aunque el decía que no era un diario en si era un cuaderno de apuntes importantes, le avergonzaba tanto ese término pues decía que eran cosas de niñas, aun así nunca me dejó leerlo… estaba prohibido, entonces recordé esa vez en los primeros días que llevábamos juntos en nuestra casa.

_-¿Qué haces cariño?_ Pregunté tiernamente a Ciel acercándome a nuestra cama. Vi que el escondió debajo de la almohada el pequeño diario, totalmente sonrojado.

-Nada, solo escribía un poco... Respondió un poco avergonzado ante esa actitud solo sonreí.

_-Tienes un diario, que lindo eres..._ Exclame con emoción acercándome más con la intención de ver ese diario, el solo se avergonzó más... tirándome encima su delicada pluma con la que había estado escribiendo.

_-No es un diario, es un cuaderno de apuntes importantes de mi vida... _Contestó con un poco de molestia fingiendo no darle importancia.

_-¿Puedo leer? Seguramente estaré nombrado por una de esas páginas..._ Hablaba intentando sacarlo debajo de la almohada, Ciel se recostó sobre ella rápidamente impidiéndome tomarlo, era divertido para mi el molestarlo viendo esos pequeños pucheros infantiles que me encantaban.

_-No, lo leerás es algo muy íntimo... y si habla de ti, en la mayoría de las paginas, pues retome a escribir cuando te conocí..._ Respondió con un pequeño puchero esos gestos que me enloquecían, con el pretexto de apartarlo me quede sobre él, en una posición muy provocativa, nos quedamos viendo.

_-Así que ya escribías en tu casa, ¿no te daba recelo que tus padres llegaran a encontrarlo?_ Pregunté mientras lo abrazaba lentamente y con mi nariz rozaba todo su rostro.

_-Sí, me daba recelo por eso lo escondí en la biblioteca en un lugar que nadie conocía, era un bloque suelto que dejaba un pequeño espacio para esconder algo pequeño, justo detrás de las repisas de libros de literatura... Aunque te pongas muy cariñoso no te dejare leerlo, Prométeme que no leerás..._ Hablaba mi pequeño seriamente viéndome con esos enormes y encantadores ojos azules que me traspasaban.

_-Si lo prometo... A cambio de eso, quiero que escribas esto más tarde..._ Le dije con voz seductora, terminando mi petición tomé sus labios en un exquisito beso, que al recordar la calidez de esos labios volví a mi cruel realidad, toda la biblioteca cubierta de sábanas blancas, fui directo a donde Ciel me había dicho que lo escondía con la esperanza de encontrarlo, llegando ahí busqué ese bloque encontrándolo casi de inmediato, al moverlo pude ver allí, su pequeño diario de color azul, un nudo en la garganta se formó en mí, estaba en la disyuntiva de tomarlo y leerlo, pero aquello rompería esa promesa que le hice ese día, me quede en silencio pensando por varios minutos, al final decidí agarrarlo, suspiré y salí de allí con ese pequeño objeto en mis manos, me dirigí afuera hacia su sepulcro. Me senté junto a su tumba con gran dolor, quería encontrar algún consuelo o algo que me torturara más, con ese diario sabría como fueron los días de Ciel, su sentir… su pensar.

_-Perdóname por romper la promesa, pero debo hacerlo..._ Susurré con la voz quebrada abriendo su diario para comenzar a leerlo, al principio tenía un par de hojas con anécdotas sencillas de su vida con fecha de 1886 cuando tenía once años, pero al parecer dejo de escribir dejando una hoja en blanco, cuando vi la siguiente hoja mire al cielo tomando aire comencé a leer.

**_7 de Diciembre 1887_**

_Hace tiempo no escribía en este diario, pues nunca tenía algo que escribir todo siempre era lo mismo, pero hoy fue diferente me encuentro emocionado y enamorado de ese hombre de mirada carmesí que conocí ayer en el pasillo, por primera vez en mi corta existencia mis labios han besado con delicia otros labios, sintiendo el calor de su ser con el mío, mi corazón se acelera al recordar lo que pasó en la tarde cuando cayendo en sus brazos nos hemos besado de forma tan dulce, sentía mi rostro arder, fui valiente al dar la iniciativa pero no podía resistirme tenerlo así de cerca... Lo amo... lo amo... Quiero sentirlo aún más... _terminé de leer unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos seguí leyendo cada día escribía unas pequeñas líneas que encerraban tanto sentimiento, ¿Él me amaba, como pude dejarlo así? pero lo hice porque lo amaba, sentía la culpa y la impotencia recorrer mi sangre.

**_2 de enero 1888_**

_Estuve días sin escribir, era peligroso llevar este diario conmigo en este viaje, fue una horrible semana pero todo fue compensado anoche cuando por primera vez Sebastian y yo hemos hecho el amor, solo pensar en todo lo que hicimos y todas las sensaciones que experimento mi cuerpo me hacen avergonzar ahora pero no me arrepiento, fue simplemente maravilloso sentir como nuestros cuerpos se unían en uno solo, palabras no existen para lo que sentí en ese momento, pero solo puedo resumirla en una sola palabra: amor, nos amamos no hay duda, lo pude sentir cuando nuestros cuerpos vibraban de placer en esa entrega, cuando con cariño se preocupaba por mí para no lastimarme, en cada beso, en cada caricia, me hizo entender que él me ama... por momentos pensé que no lo hacía pero anoche fue la confirmación de su amor a mí. Si mis padres leyeran esto me matarían, pero aún así esperare ansioso mañana pues aún tenemos mucho que amarnos, apenas empezamos. _No pude apartar de mi mente la imagen de mi pequeño esa noche en que por vez primera tomé su cuerpo, con nostalgia suspiré para seguir mi dolorosa lectura.

**_20 de enero de 1888_**

_Hace cuatro días desde que mis padres descubrieron mi relación con Sebastian, ahora comienzo a dudar de la veracidad de sus sentimientos, ¿él no me amaba?, ¿por qué no viene a verme? ¿Se aprovechó de mí? Según mis padres de forma cruel me recalcan que el solo se ha burlado de mí, que ma haga a la idea de que no vendrá, no quiero dudar de tu amor, pero es tan difícil estando en mi situación estoy encerrado en mi habitación, en la ventana me paso mirando hacia afuera esperando a que regreses, y no lo haces, debo confesar que creo que estoy enloqueciendo pues a veces puedo sentir tu mirada desde fuera de la ventana, como si me vigilaras pero esa es una insensatez pero de algún me alienta a seguir esperándote. _Todo estas palabras eran una lenta y dolorosa tortura, que mi frio corazón no parecía resistir tomando aire decidí seguir leyendo.

**_24 de enero de 1888_**

_Hoy me escapare con Sebastian, con dolor me despedí de mis padres aunque ellos no lo sabían, por lo menos sé que me han perdonado aunque de forma sínica los hare sufrir, pero mi vida es Sebastian y me iré con él a vivir toda una vida, sé que seremos felices, nuestro amor es demasiado para mantenerlo encerrado, cuando vuelva a escribir estaré en mi nueva casa junto con el amor de mi vida, a quien tanto amo. _No pude evitar que una lagrima escapara el había dejado todo por amor a mí, y yo solo le causé sufrimiento, unos minutos me tomó reponerme, leía algunas anécdotas que habíamos pasado en nuestra vida juntos, según sus palabras él me amaba cada día más, por lo menos me consolaba el saber que esos meses fueron felices para él, aun cuando a veces habían momentos en que parecíamos nos comprendernos, siempre nuestro amor prevalecía, recordaba todos esos momentos vividos juntos, a través de sus sinceras palabras no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando nuestras locuras, en verdad yo también fui feliz ese tiempo en que estuvimos juntos.

**_15 de septiembre de 1888 _**

_Hace dos días Sebastian me ha dejado aquí en mi casa con mis padres y hermano, aun no puedo entender como pudo dejarme así, pensé que al último minuto desistiera de su dolorosa decisión... pero no fue así ... Hoy todo parece carecer de sentido, me duele esta situación ya no me importa que mis padres vean mi sufrimiento, no volveré a escribir hasta verlo nuevamente, sé que el volverá... me llevara de aquí y viviremos juntos nuestro amor, me reconforta saber que me amaba demasiado para alejarse de mí y me entristece pensar que el estará sufriendo como yo esta separación, lo esperare deseando que mi corazón pueda soportar su ausencia... Espero verte pronto mi amado Sebastian... _susurré su nombre en medio del silencio de aquel sepulcro, aun con todo él estaba dispuesto a esperarme, porque no hice caso a mi corazón cuando me insistía que lo buscara, me golpee fuertemente en el pecho como una forma de librar mi frustración. Pensando que ahí terminaría su escrito, cuando voltee la página pude ver una escritura diferente era de Ciel, pero parecía temblorosa, eso removió mi ser, aún más cuando vi la fecha.

**_28 de agosto de 1889_**

_He vuelto a escribir después de meses de ausencia, me cansé de esperar mi corazón no resiste más... No veo un futuro, si supiera donde estas Sebastian iría a buscarte, al final me he convencido de que no me amabas, ¿solo fui una burla para ti?, tal vez es tan grande mi tristeza y desolación que no veo con claridad, mi ser ha sucumbido a la oscuridad, mi cuerpo no resiste más tampoco, he perdido las ganas de vivir, trate con todas mis fuerzas de encontrar un sentido a la vida sin ti pero me fue imposible, si algún día lees esto, aunque dudo que lo hagas, pero necesito despedirme de alguna manera... Quiero decirte con lágrimas en mis ojos que eres a quien más he amado y amare en mi vida... Aunque tal vez fui yo un insignificante humano... aun ahora puedo recordarte sin rencor alguno, una sonrisa nostálgica se dibuja en mis labios al revivir en mi mente y corazón los momentos que vivimos juntos, si existiera otra vida no me arrepentiría de conocerte allí nuevamente, aunque tu amor me haya causado tan grande sufrimiento, hoy descansare… dormiré para siempre, me entregare en los brazos del sueño eterno, pero procurare que sea tu rostro lo último que recuerde... Te amo tanto, te amo con todo mí ser mi dulce demonio... siempre tuyo y por la eternidad Ciel Phantomhive._ Al terminar de leer esa despedida tan dolorosa, pensaba cuanto sufrimiento le había causado hasta su último aliento me seguía anhelando, me recosté atónito sobre su tumba, mi mente se cerró no quería seguir pensando, en medio de mi profundo dolor solo sollozaba la canción que le entonaba cuando él dormía, hasta en esa noche en que nos despedimos, así pasaron un par de días en medio de mi sufrimiento ahora ese sepulcro era mi refugio de alguna manera. De repente me levante de allí cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba, a unos metros me escondí detrás de un árbol mirando a quienes se acercaban a la tumba de su amado, viendo a los padres de Ciel vestidos de negro con el pequeño Mathew en sus brazos, ellos se arrodillaron con dolor llorando sobre su tumba, aquello me dolió en gran manera.

**_En la espiral, mi cuerpo entrelazado_**

**_Lentamente, lentamente se retuerce_**

**_en mi garganta hay miles de preguntas que quiero hacerme_**

**_¿Qué puedo salvar?_**

**_Ante mis ojos, el futuro se está marchitando._**

-¿Cuánto dolor he causado por mi cobardía? Me pregunté a mi mismo apretando los puños con coraje. Los vi marcharse después de casi una hora ahí frente a su tumba, apenas se fueron regresé a su sepulcro, sentándome en el húmedo pasto, miraba la foto que Ciel guardaba en su diario, estábamos los dos en un abrazo, el mostraba su enorme sonrisa yo también no podía ocultar mi felicidad de estar a su lado, mostrando una sonrisa nos mirábamos con infinito amor, aquella foto me consolaba de alguna forma aunque mi deseo ahora acompañarlo en el más allá. Llegando la noche la neblina invadió el lugar pero a mí no me importaba, seguía ahí clamando por su perdón.

_ -Sebastian Michaelis, a ti quería verte..._ Exclamó una voz femenina que me resultaba conocida, en medio de la neblina que envolvía el pequeño cementerio.

_-Es tan guapo, tengo que matarlo... déjame jugar con él un poco..._ Decía otra voz de la persona que venía caminando junto a ella, no podía distinguirla por la neblina.

-Quiero que lo acabes ese era el trato... Grell, cumple tu palabra... Hablaba la tía de mi pequeño aquella pelirroja que alguna vez se me insinuó, viéndola claramente frente a mi.

_-está bien... pero pienso que es un desperdicio_... Exclamaba con resignación aquella persona que se hizo visible para mí, un ser que parecía no ser humano, vestido de rojo y con una guadaña en su mano, por los lentes supe que se trataría de un shinigami.

_- Será mejor que me vaya..._ Dije dándoles la espalda si iba a morir no sería en manos de un shinigami con actitudes raras parecía comerme con la mirada.

_-No eso no... Tu mataste a mi Ciel... tu causaste su sufrimiento, como te atreves a estar aquí..._ Ann gritaba alterada en medio de lágrimas, sabía que era verdad pero no entendía que yo también sufrí y sufría ahora aún más por ser el responsable de su muerte.

_-Lo sé... _Susurré con frustración mientras apretaba los puños.

-¿Sabes el dolor que le causaste? Él te amaba tanto, me lo confesaba cada día, anhelaba tanto que regresaras… hasta yo lo deseaba solo por verlo feliz, no pensé que tomaría esa decisión, esa trágica mañana cuando entre a su habitación para verlo, lo vi en su cama parecía dormido, su débil cuerpo estaba tan frio y una sonrisa melancólica perfilaba sus labios, todo mi ser se oscureció, no pude evitar su sufrir… el dolor de mi hermana al perderlo, casi la lleva a la locura, y te atreves a estar aquí. Se desahogaba la pelirroja con dolor en su voz al recordar cómo fue ella quien encontró a Ciel sin vida en su cama.

_-Yo lo amo, es lo único que puedo decir, es una agonía estar aquí... Si quieren matarme háganlo no opondré resistencia mi vida sin ciel perdió su sentido... _Respondí a eso con resignación ciertamente era lo que merecía tal vez así podría encontrar algo de descanso, en la muerte.

_-Que trágica historia de amor..._ pero un trato es un trato, aunque hubiera sido divertido que me ofrecieras un juego interesante, la verdad que aburrido matar a alguien que quiere morir... Decía el shinigami acercándose a mí, yo no pondría resistencia estaba dispuesto a morir, si de alguna forma eso limpiaba mis pecados.

_-el tenia esto entre sus manos aferrándose con sus pocas fuerzas cuando murió…_ Acertó a decir la pelirroja enseñándome la cadena con la piedra bicolor que le había regalado a Ciel, y desde que se la regalé nunca se la había quitado, era testigo de nuestro amor era de mi Ciel, como alguien más podio tomar entre sus manos tan preciado recuerdo.

_-Eso es de Ciel... Devuélvemelo..._ Grité enojado cuando me acercaba a Ann, el shinigami se interpuso frente a ella.

_-Pelea por el..._ dijo el shinigami desafiándome con la mirada, con coraje apreté mis labios quedándome en silencio.

_-Bueno hermoso demonio... creo que ha llegado tu hora... Porque puedo notar que estas débil, seguramente llevas tiempo sin alimentarte de un alma._ Exclamaba el shinigami lanzando el primer golpe que yo con dificultad logré esquivar.

-_No te interesa_... murmuré con molestia, pues era verdad mi cuerpo estaba débil desde que había dejado a Ciel no volví a alimentarme de alma alguna además mis habilidades estaban lentas pues no había combatido con nadie hace tiempo.

_-Estás tan débil, que no notaste mi presencia ayer cuando te vi aquí, recostado sobre la tumba de este pobre niño... Lo que no entiendo es como un demonio pudo amar a alguien... _hablaba el pelirrojo con algo de sarcasmo_._

_-No tengo que darte explicaciones..._ le respondí cuando le di un fuerte golpe, lanzándolo a unos metros de allí, Ann corrió a la tumba de Ciel sabía bien que no podría lastimarla si ella estaba ahí.

_-Que descortés... Esta pelea no lo tomes personal pero di mi palabra y debo cumplirla,_ Hablaba el shinigami mientras que yo con dificultad trataba de esquivar su guadaña, e intentaba acercarme a Ann para quitarle aquello que le pertenecía a Ciel, la vi como ella se arrodillo frente a su tumba.

_**Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación**_ _**tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas.**_ _**la marchita canción que no volverás a escuchar**_ _**está llorando sin rumbo.**_

Fin del pensamiento de Sebastian Michaelis

_-Mi pequeño Ciel..._ Suspiraba Ann viendo a lo lejos la tumba de su pequeño sobrino, se sentía impotente de no haberlo ayudado a evitar que tomara esa fatal decisión, ella era su confidente y lo dejo morir, en su corazón se sentía culpable, recordaba las conversaciones de Ciel en esos meses en que se sentía tan triste, todo era Sebastian, su mundo era Sebastian, no hablaba de nadie más que no fuera él, pero nunca le dijo en si el motivo de su separación dolorosa, ahora creía entender el motivo, el hombre que amaba Ciel no era humano, era un ser de la oscuridad y a pesar de ello Ciel lo amaba con locura, Ciel le repetía muchas veces tratando de justificar el abandono de su amado, _"Me ama tanto que no quiere lastimarme por eso con dolor se separó de mi"_ cuando escuchaba esa frase salir con nostalgia de sus pequeños labios, pensaba que era una forma de engañar su realidad, eso le llenó de pesar ahora le encontraba un poco de sentido, cuando ayer ese shinigami a quien había encontrado cuando ella estaba cubierta de sangre, ese rojo a la luz de la luna atrajo a ese ser sobrenatural, el trato era que ella seguiría matando pero a cambio ese shinigami pelirrojo encontraría al amor de su sobrino y debería matarlo por el sufrimiento ocasionado, casi todos los días iba el pelirrojo shinigami a vigilar la tumba esperando a que tal vez su amante apareciera en cualquier momento, enterándose por las palabras de Grell que el amante de su sobrino era un demonio.

**Las lágrimas que derramé por mi pérdida**

**también se derraman en mi ejecutado corazón**

**Así como todos quienes mueren sin ayuda**

**cierro mis párpados.**

_-Adiós..._ Exclamaba algo emocionado el Shinigami con una enorme sonrisa cuando atravesó por su espalda su guadaña, haciendo que la sangre demoniaca se dispersara en el ambiente.

_-Ciel..._ Exclamó con tristeza el demonio mientras esa guadaña pretendía arrancarle la vida, algunos recuerdos se reflejaban en su registro cinemático, se veía al principio al demonio solo en la oscuridad, siempre solo bañado de sangre, con una sonrisa sarcástica y maliciosa que deslumbraba en la oscuridad, de repente ese recuerdo cambio a un color brillante, la luz se reflejaba cuando Sebastian veía por primera a Ciel, a través de la ventana, cuando el demonio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin malicia en sus labios cuando ese pequeño de mirada azulina cantaba una canción de amor acostado en su cama, entonces el shinigami lanzó un suspiro.

_-Te enamoraste de él cuando lo viste la primera vez, que penoso... Estos amores sobrenaturales siempre tienen un final trágico._ Comentaba Grell con algo de resignación pero a la vez se sentía intrigado, quería saber más de ellos, más recuerdos se agolpaban mientras el demonio parecía sufrir al ver esas escenas que revivían tan claramente ante sus ojos, se reflejaban sus besos, caricias, sonrisas, esos encuentros tan íntimos, todos esos momentos vividos con su Ciel, que veía lo feliz que era, su sonrisa lo delataba, verlo ahí hizo que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus hermosos ojos carmesís, la película parecía acabar cuando se despidieron y nuevamente se veía la figura del demonio sentado en la oscuridad sin sonrisa alguna, así es como había pasado desde que se había separado de Ciel,

_-esto es muy intenso... que creo que es conmovedor... Este demonio en verdad amaba a tu sobrino..._ Confesaba algo conmovido el shinigami, ante la mirada incrédula de Ann, que sin entenderlo de alguna manera pedía perdón a Ciel por lo que estaba haciendo.

_-Queda algo más..._ Susurró el shinigami viendo que la vida del demonio se extinguía, ese sería su último recuerdo, con atención fijo la vista a esa pequeña escena.

_-Sebastian... ¿Estas algo extraño? ¿Sucede algo?_ Hablaba Ciel mientras sentado arrimado a un árbol su demonio parecía pensativo recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas del pequeño que no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

-_¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien como yo? ¿Un ser tan sucio como yo? _Decía con tristeza el demonio cerrando los ojos, escondiendo su rostro tímidamente en el abdomen del joven mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

_-Sebastian..._ Exclamó sorprendido el joven al ver por primera vez así de vulnerable a su siempre decidido demonio. El silencio inundó esa extraña conversación, Ciel tomando su rostro lo giró para que lo viera se disponía a responderle con una sonrisa.

-_Te amo, por todo lo que eres y lo que me haces sentir... Si eres un demonio o no, te amaria igual, eres para mi solo Sebastian, yo amo con locura a mi Sebastian, te ordeno que no vuelvas a tener pensamientos tan deprimentes... De lo que puedes estar seguro es que te amo y te amare aun por la eternidad..._ Confesaba el joven con una sonrisa aun cuando se mostraba tímido cuando hacia estas confesiones en esta ocasión se sentía seguro de sus sentimientos, mientras hablaba acariciaba con su dedo tiernamente el rostro de Sebastian, que estaba algo emocionado al escuchar hablar con tanta seguridad y certeza, cuando el pequeño terminó su declaración agachando su cabeza besaba con dulzura los labios de Sebastian, quien separándose un poco de ese beso con la mirada fija en la mirada azulina de Ciel susurraba con amor " _Yo también te amare por la eternidad_" juntando nuevamente los labios de su pequeño con los suyos en un amoroso beso como sello de aquella promesa de amarse por la eternidad, todo se fue oscureciendo en el record cinematográfico de Sebastian, cayendo al frio suelo, con su último aliento recordaba a su amado, deseando que pudieran volver a encontrarse en esa eternidad prometida, unas lágrimas rodaron cuando sus ojos perdieron su brillo, cerrándolos entregándose a los delicados brazos de la muerte expiró con tristeza con la imagen sonriente de su amado Ciel en su mente.

- _Trágicamente romántico..._ Murmuraba el shinigami viendo el frio cadáver del demonio, Ann lo vio no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas, no sabía cuál era el motivo de su llanto, al final entendió que ambos se amaban, ese amor los llevó a la muerte. Caminando se acercó a la tumba de su pequeño sobrino.

_-Bueno yo me retiro... Nos vemos mañana..._ Hablaba Grell mientras veía a Ann tomar con su un pequeño cuadernillo azul, lo abrió y vio la escritura de su sobrino, leyendo todas sus palabras no pudo evitar llorar, los sentimientos eran tan profundos, llegando a la última hoja un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver la fecha del día en que se había quitado la vida, tomando aire decidió leerlo, al leer sus conmovedoras palabras la última frase en su escrito las susurró con tristeza: _Te amo tanto, te amo con todo mi ser mi dulce demonio... siempre tuyo y por la eternidad Ciel Phantomhive._

Debajo de esa conmovedora despedida una escritura diferente se leía: _Si supieras mi Ciel cuanto me arrepiento de haberte dejado, como tú lo dijiste antes de separarnos, me acobarde, pero temía tanto perderte, pero al final igual te he perdido, solo deseo que nuestra promesa se pueda realizar y nuestras almas se reencuentren en la eternidad, Te amo, con todo este demoniaco ser porque le diste luz a mi oscura existencia, Gracias, mi amor. Siempre tuyo por la eternidad, Sebastian Michaelis. _Leia esas líneas sinceras con tristeza mientrasel cuerpo del demonio se desvanecía entre unas sombras, la lluvia comenzaba a caer la mujer se alejó de allí rápidamente llevándose el diario, sin darse cuenta la foto de los dos que iba en medio del diario se cayó al mojado suelo, desvaneciéndose con el agua la imagen de Ciel Phantomhive y Sebastian Michaelis, el amor de un niño y su demonio, un amor que incomprensible para todos, llegó a un trágico final, con la esperanza de ambos de que algún dio volvieran a encontrarse en esa eternidad que se prometieron un día.

**_Como una densa niebla despejándose_**

**_como una prueba de vida que no desaparece_**

**_si esta canción te pudiese alcanzar_**

**_probablemente pensarías que es hipocresía._**

**_Sepulto mi respiración en la tranquila estación_**

**_tú, quien esperó por ayuda, te empapas._**

**_Como mi voz está ahorcada ya no la puedes oír._**

**_Sé que mis pecados no pueden ser perdonados_**


	13. Amor eterno

**_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos como si fueran puertas abiertas?_**

**_Bajándote hasta mis entrañas, donde me he quedado tan dormido_**

**_Sin un alma mi espíritu está durmiendo en algún lugar frío,_**

**_hasta que tú lo encuentras y lo conduces de vuelta a casa._**

Agosto 28 del 2012

Nuevamente ese sueño me atormenta, no logro entenderlo, ahora es más intenso que las veces anteriores, puedo verme caer en un oscuro y frío abismo pero una mano trata de sostenerme pero al final terminó cayendo, esa sensación de angustia me levanta de mi sueño, tomo mi celular que esta junto a mi almohada mirando la hora me doy cuenta que son las 4 de la mañana, ahora no podré conciliar el sueño, mirando el techo trato de encontrar lógica a ese sueño tan recurrente, como esos destellos rojizos que brillan en la oscuridad es de la persona que trata de ayudarme pero no puedo, lo escucho susurrar mi nombre es una sensación extraña de alguna manera ese leve llamado, llena un poco el vacío que siento en mi alma.

_-Buenos días, cariño…_ Decía mi madre con dulzura sirviéndome el desayuno para ir a otro día de clases.

_-buenos días mamá…_ Respondí a su saludo con un pequeño bostezo.

_-No me digas que no pudiste dormir bien anoche, tienes unas ojeras…_ exclamó mi madre un poco preocupada.

_-Algo así…_ Dije sin darle mucha importancia comencé a tomar mi jugo.

_-Deberíamos ir a un especialista, eso no debe estar bien,_ Decía ella con un gesto de preocupación.

_-Debe ser algo temporal… _hable tranquilamente no quería preocuparla por un sueño que creo había tenido toda la vida pero que ahora esa sensación se sentía más real, pero si decía eso se preocuparía más y no quería eso.

_-¿O estás viendo muchas películas de terror?_ Preguntó mi madre viéndome seriamente.

_-Si debe ser eso, este Ciel es un miedoso… Buenos días mamá…_ Hablaba la voz de mi molesta hermana de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos color azul como los mios, acercándose a darle un beso a mi madre cuando la saludaba.

-_Cállate, tu que sabes… _Le dije con molestia, nuestra vida era de peleas constantes pero en el fondo ambos nos cuidábamos y nos queríamos, una relación normal de hermanos.

_-Buenos días mi pequeño hermanito…_ Me saludó dándome un beso en mi cabeza que yo trate de esquivar me molestaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto.

_-Ya no comiencen con sus peleas tan temprano… Por favor…_ Pedía mi madre con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

_-Como siempre el amargado de Ciel que no aguanta una bromita de su hermana favorita. _Hablaba mi hermana sentándose junto a mí en la mesa para desayunar.

_-Será que eres mi única hermana…_ Respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-Podría ser…_ Me contestó mirándome seriamente para tomar mis mejillas y pellizcarlas, sabía que eso me fastidiaba en gran manera.

_-¡!Déjame¡ eres odiosa…_ Gritaba tratando de zafarme de ese molesto agarre.

_-Ciel y Alice… dejen el escandalo su padre trabajó hasta tarde está durmiendo… Compórtense lo que son como unos jovencitos de 15 y 17 años, _Decía mi madre con una mirada amenazadora que nos tranquilizó a ambos continuando nuestro desayuno.

_-dile a ella, se supone que es la mayor…_ Refuté con un pequeño puchero, ella solo me lanzó una mirada asesina. Decidimos seguir desayunando ya se estaba haciendo tarde y teníamos que caminar unas calles para llegar a la escuela.

_- Mamá hoy llegaré un poco tarde tengo practica con el violín…_ Le dije a mi madre levantándome de la mesa para ir a buscar mis cosas y salir para la escuela.

_-Está bien, pero no muy tarde…_ Quisiera que vinieras a dormir un rato. Me decía mientras subía a mi habitación a recoger mi maleta.

_-Sí, mamá…_ respondí con resignación.

_-Espérame Ciel… vayámonos juntos…_ Exclamaba mi hermana al ver que en unos minutos yo saldría y ella seguía en la mesa comiendo.

_-Alice, no molestes a tu hermano él está pasando por una etapa complicada, además no puede dormir bien…_ Escuché a mi madre reprender de forma sutil a mi hermana, con mi maleta sobre mis hombros y el estuche con mi violín en una mano, me escondí tras la puerta para escuchar como la regañaban de cierta forma me animaba eso.

-_bueno, ya… Mamá yo también llegare un poco tarde…_ Decía mi hermana al parecer un poco avergonzada seguiría escuchando esa conversación tal vez podía sacar valiosa información para molestarla luego.

_-¿Tu? Pero hoy dan ese programa que te gusta, ¿vas a dejar de verlo?_ Escuche a mi madre hablar con algo de curiosidad.

_-Pues debo hacer algo importante_… Respondía Alice con suavidad.

_-Ahh, ya entiendo… Por esa carita supongo que debe ser un chico, ese chico que te gusta…_ Decía mi madre algo emocionada.

_-Mamá… no digas eso… Pero si, es ese chico apenas lleva unas semanas en la escuela pero me tiene loca, hoy va a quedarse a una clase extra y me quedare a esperarlo. _Hablaba Alice algo animada y su voz parecía melodiosa eso me pareció tan ridículo.

_-Cuidadito hija con hacer algo indebido…_ Advirtió mi madre yo sonreí al imaginarme la cara de Alice ante esa advertencia vergonzosa.

_-Mamá… No me avergüences así… Solo me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar algo a la salida, y no pienso rechazarlo, creo que también le gusto y tal vez hoy me declare sus sentimientos._ Contaba totalmente ilusionada mi hermana, no entendía ese sentimiento me parecía un poco tonto, solo suspiré con resignación.

_-Bueno, nunca está de más una leve advertencia… Ve con cuidado_… Dijo mi madre dándole un beso en la frente de mi hermana como despedida.

_-Sí, nos vemos luego mamá…_ Decía muy risueña mi hermana, terminando de acomodar su uniforme, debía reconocer que mi hermana era hermosa, no tanto como yo pero tenía sus encantos.

_-¿Por cierto como se llama este enamorado tuyo? _Preguntó mi madre cuando ella salía del comedor.

-_Sebastian… Se llama Sebastian…_ Respondió ella con ternura, ese nombre hizo de alguna forma dar un vuelco en mi corazón. Salí de casa de inmediato al sentir esa extraña sensación.

_-Cieeeeelllllll espérame…_ Gritaba mi hermana al ver que yo había salido, tomando su maleta salió tras de mí. A los pocos metros ella me alcanzó caminando junto a mí en esa fría mañana que de algún modo me sentía algo raro pues presentía que algo me pasaría ese día me encontraba más pensativo de lo normal.

_-Ciel… yo creo que estás enamorado, por eso no puedes dormir… y andas todo pensativo._ Hablaba mi hermana con una sonrisa burlona mientras me codeaba molestándome.

_-¿Enamorado? Seré idiota para caer en eso… Allá tú…_ respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica ella solo frunció el ceño un poco.

_-pues yo si… Es de valientes reconocer cuando amas a alguien. Además tu eres muy lindo sé de muy buenas fuentes que tienes a muchas niñas tras de ti… Tal vez una de ellas ha logrado cautivarte…. Vamos, no seas tímido cuéntame…_ Decía ella al parecer no tenía malas intenciones, así que decidí hablar con ella sin irritarme.

_-No, no tengo a nadie, nadie me gusta… Al parecer estoy esperando a alguien…_ Susurré con un pequeño sonrojo al recordar esa voz que en mis sueñas me llamaba amorosamente, tal vez si estaba enamorado de alguien quien vivía en mis sueños, pero eso no iba a decirlo pues me mandarían de inmediato al psicólogo.

_-Ciel eso me suena a amor… Sabes Ciel que estaba leyendo la historia de nuestra familia, recuerdas que tatarabuelo Mathew tenía un hermano que murió joven, que justamente se llamaba como tú, Ciel… ese tema me intrigó así que decidí averiguarlo, según leí en unas historias dicen que nuestro antepasado se suicidó por amor, pero no dan más detalles, es un caso misterioso según leí, matarse a los 13 años es tétrico. _Hablaba ella con algo de intriga, mientras nos acercábamos a la escuela.

_-Vaya eso alegra mi día, saber que alguien llamado igual que yo se mató por amor…_ Le dirigí una pequeña mirada sospechosa.

_-Bueno, eso hace mucho tiempo y tú no eres él… bueno hermanito deséame suerte… Hoy tal vez se me declaren y llega a casa con la novedad de mi primer novio. _Decía ella emocionada y en su mirada un brillo ridículo para mí.

_-Sí, claro… ¿Cómo sabes que él te quiere? No deberías ilusionarte fácilmente_… Hablaba con sinceridad a pesar de todo era mi hermana y no me gustaría que la lastimaran, vi que su ánimo decayó un poco.

_-Ahh, pues él es muy amable conmigo, y dice que mi mirada le recuerda algo, pero no seas aguafiestas Ciel, sé que te preocupas por mí._ Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla se alejaba corriendo donde sus amigas. Yo me dirigí a mi aula, la verdad me preocupaba ella porque al parecer ese chico no tenía intenciones con mi hermana ya que solo porque es amable no quiere decir que este enamorado, pero así aprendería mi hermana si la desilusionaban, escuche el timbre y me senté en mi banca a escuchar las aburridas clases. Me quedé dormido en clase, ahora ese sueño me atormentaba hasta en la escuela, me desperté exaltado y sonrojado cuando esa voz me llamaba pero al final entendí claramente que me susurraba un te amo… Eso me alteró nunca nadie que no fuera mis padres y hermana me habían dicho esas palabras, acaso tengo un fantasma atormentándome y aparte está enamorado de mí, con una leve sonrisa ante esa descabellada idea salí de mi salón de clases pues el timbre de salida había sonado, colocándome mis audífonos escuchaba mis canciones mientras caminaba al salón de música, veía a todos los estudiantes irse seguramente a disfrutar de su juventud, a mí no me interesaba aquello prefería estudiar hacer algo de provecho, aunque me llamaron aburrido, no me importaba. Llegando al salón encontré a mi profesor de música que ese día me había pedido que le ayudara con algo.

_-Buenas tardes profesor…_ Saludando entré al pequeño salón de música.

-_buenas tardes Ciel… Qué bueno que llegaste, te hice venir aquí porque necesito pedirte un favor. _Me dijo acercándose a mí.

-Dígame si está en mis posibilidades le ayudare… Respondí colocando mi maleta en una de las sillas.

_-Bueno sí, quiero que me ayudes a evaluar a un chico que vendrá en unos minutos, él quiere tocar el violan pero quiero saber su nivel de destreza, yo ahora tengo una reunión urgente, y no podré hacer la prueba a este chico, por eso te llamé…_ Con una sonrisa decía mi maestro tratando de convencerme, yo era su mejor estudiante en la clase de violín, así que no me sorprendía esa petición

-_Está bien… pero espero que no tarde demasiado… _Le dije mientras veía que ya recogía sus cosas aun antes de darle mi respuesta.

_-Seguramente en unos minutos llegará, yo vendré en una media hora, así que los veré aquí. Gracias Ciel…_ Salía mi profesor rápidamente a su tan ansiada reunión.

_-De nada…_ Esperando unos minutos con molestia comencé a perder la paciencia, así que mejor decidí tocar mi violín, esa melodía que yo compuse aunque era corta era mi creación de alguna manera me recordaba algo, me hacía bien tocarla. Terminando mi interpretación escuche unos golpecitos en la puerta, yo tratando de hacerme el importante ante ese novato, decidí revisar mis partituras.

**_Congelado por dentro sin tu tacto, sin tu amor, cariño._**

**_Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte._**

**_Toda esta vista, no puedo creer que no podía verla,_**

**_escondida en la oscuridad,_**

**_pero tú estabas allí, delante mío._**

_-Adelante…_ respondí sin darle importancia a quien entraría.

_-Buenas tardes… lamento la demora…_ Decía algo agitado la voz de quien había entrado algo me pareció familiar en su voz aun así decide no levantar la mirada.

_-Soy Sebastian…Sebastian Michaelis… -¿Tu eres?_ Hablaba él amablemente mientras colocaba su maleta sobre una de las sillas solo escuchaba sus pasos en lo que hacía.

_-Ciel… Ciel Phantomhive…_ Respondía cuando levante la mirada me encontré con él, era un joven un poco más alto que yo, de cabello negro corto, con hermosos rasgos, pero lo que me impactó fue su mirada que parecía carmesí algo poco común, pase saliva y un sonrojo se asomó vergonzosamente en mis mejillas.

_-Mucho gusto…_ Respondió él con una sonrisa acercándose para estrechar mi mano, podía notar que el también estaba levemente sonrojado.

_-el gusto es mío…_ Estrechando su mano sentí como una calidez invadió mi cuerpo por completo, que me hizo estremecer, al parecer el sentía lo mismo. Rápidamente separamos nuestras manos, formándose un silencio incomodo en la sala.

_-Debo decir que esa melodía que tocaba antes me pareció hermosa y algo nostálgica… _Decía el azabache rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a pesar de mostrarme siempre altivo con él me sentía sumiso.

_-¿En serio?_ Pregunté con algo de emoción, no muchos apreciaban mi melodía no sé si por lo lenta y triste que era, no era del gusto de muchos y su halago parecía muy sincero.

_-Quisiera tocarla, puedes darme las notas, Si no te molesta, claro…_ Me hablaba Sebastian sacando su violín.

_-Aquí están_… El tomo las notas leyéndolas comenzó a tocarlas, mi corazón vibró de alguna extraña manera, no entendía que era ese sentimiento, tomé mi violín comencé a tocarla también acompañándolo haciendo un melodioso dueto, sin darme cuenta una gran tristeza invadió mi ser en la última parte, haciendo que de forma inconsciente un par de lágrimas rodaran por mi mejilla.

_-¿Estas llorando?_ Preguntó él con sorpresa aun yo me sorprendí pues no entendía el motivo de esa lagrima.

_-Tú también…_ Le dije al ver como en su mejilla también rodaban un par de lágrimas. El también se sorprendió por esto solo desvió avergonzado la mirada.

_-No sé, pero un sentimiento muy triste me invadió, a veces soy muy susceptible…_ Sin darnos cuenta poco a poco nos íbamos acercando, cuando ya lo notamos teníamos nuestros sonrojados rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia. tenerlo así de cerca hizo que todos mis sentidos que parecían haber dormidos durante toda mi vida de repente cobraran vida, no sabía la razón pero quería sentirlo, percibirlo aún más... su respiración la sentía sobre mi labios, ambos cruzamos las miradas algo confundidos porque nuestros seres reaccionaban de esa forma, no pude evitarlo roce mi dedo en esas pequeñas lagrimas que habían sido derramada por él, rozando con ternura su rostro sonrojado, humedeciendo mi dedo roce con él sus labios dejándole rastro de sus lágrimas en ellos.

_-Ciel..._ susurró con una pequeña sonrisa el joven que acababa de conocer, haciendo lo mismo tomó su dedo acariciando mis lágrimas de antes humedeciendo su dedo los rozaba sensualmente sobre mis labios, solo le sonreí sentía mi corazón estallar, el vacío de mi alma sentía que se llenaba y esa extraña calidez me invadió nuevamente, nos miramos fijamente rozando nuestras narices, sentíamos nuestros alientos chocarse nuestros labios susurraban el nombre del otro, rozamos lentamente nuestros labios humedecidos de lágrimas, extraño ritual para mi primer beso, en ese pequeño roce sentía como en mi mente pasaban imágenes de alguien parecido a mí, junto a alguien parecido a Sebastian, eran voces que susurraban palabras de amor, eso detuvo mi corazón por un momento, me asusté, cuando sentí que los labios de Sebastian se posicionaron sobre los míos con intensidad, besándome dulcemente, sentí que en ese beso despertaba de un largo sueño, me estaba trayendo a la vida, entonces en todo mi interior reviví un sentimiento diferente que no había tenido para con nadie, amor. Correspondí a ese beso, pues lo necesitaba sentía que calmaba las ansias de mi ser, el parecía de algún modo sentir lo mismo, pues al abrir por un segundo los ojos en medio de ese beso, vi que una lagrima rodaba por la mejilla sonrojada de Sebastian, aquello me conmovió dejando que una lagrima también saliera de mi ser, lo abrace con fuerzas tratando de darle consuelo, pues sentía que de algún modo extraño él estaba sufriendo con ese beso, el también se aferró a mi cuerpo abrazándome fuertemente, sin romper el beso nos miramos y como si nos habláramos con la mirada, nos dijimos Te extrañe... separándonos nos quedamos viendo por segundos sin mencionar palabra alguna, todo aquello era situación inesperada y extraña, bañada con nostalgia y tristeza.

**_Parece que he estado durmiendo 1000 años,_**

**_tengo que abrir los ojos para verlo todo._**

**_Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin un alma._**

**_No me dejes morir aquí , debe que haber algo mal,_**

**_devuélveme a la vida._**

_-Ciel... perdóname... _Exclamaba Sebastian abrazándome mientras unas cálidas lágrimas caían como dulce rocío sobre mi hombro.

_-¿Que debo perdonar? _Pregunte algo extrañado, pero conmovido acariciaba su cabello a manera de consuelo, en lo profundo de mi ser sabía que algo debía perdonar pero no sabía que era.

_-No lo sé... Solo perdóname..._ Decía confundido mirando fijamente secándose las lágrimas.

_-Te perdono, mi amado Sebastian..._ Esas palabras salieron de mi boca de forma inconsciente, eso solo hizo que mi ser recordara un profunda nostalgia que provocó que mis ojos lloraran.

_-Somos unos llorones..._ dijo Sebastian con una pequeña sonrisa secando mis lágrimas con su dedo.

_-Todo esto es tan extraño... estoy confundido..._ Exclame con incertidumbre totalmente sonrojado cuando me di cuenta que estaba abrazado a un joven que apenas conocía pero a la vez sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Él me sonrió tomando mi rostro besó mis labios con ternura calmando un poco mi ansiedad y confusión. Ese beso era exquisito tornándose apasionado con el pasar de los segundos, sentí como su lengua se abría paso dentro de mi boca, trate de resistirme pero me fue imposible, lentamente retrocedíamos hasta una silla, él se sentó en ella halándome me sentó sobre sus piernas, en una posición por demás sensual y provocativa, sentía sus caricias debajo de mi camiseta palpando mi espalda aquello que calentaba todo mi ser, jadeantes en ese tan atrevido y fogoso beso nos separamos, recuperamos un poco el aliento, para volver a besarnos, pero el sonido de su celular nos interrumpió, lance un bufido molesto, el hizo lo mismo sacaba el celular yo besaba tiernamente su mejilla, era la primera vez que me mostraba cariñoso con alguien siempre me mantuve frío emocionalmente aquello me lo criticaban las personas que me conocían, en ese momento hasta yo me desconocía mientras regalaba eso besos a Sebastian, que decidió hablar por el celular al ver que seguían insistiendo.

_-Alo…_ Decía con un poco de molestia respondiendo su teléfono. Alguien le hablo porque se quedó callado, pero su mirada permanecía fija en mí, y con su mano desocupada acariciaba mi espalda.

_-Creo que no podremos ir a comprar eso que te dije, estoy camino a casa surgió una emergencia, Discúlpame. _Hablo con amabilidad como yo estaba cerca podía escuchar que la voz del otro lado del teléfono era una mujer, eso me molestó un poco, el notó mi molestia solo me dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Podía entender que esa chica estaba un poco molesta pues alzaba su voz, me sentí mal por ella de alguna extraña razón.

_-Bueno, no te molestes si, después hablamos Alice. Chao…_ dijo algo tajante Sebastian cortando la llamada, en mi mente todo parecía tener sentido, Alice, mi hermana.

_-Alice Phantomhive…_ Dije con duda el cambió su rostro a uno de sorpresa.

_-Ella es tu hermana… ¿Verdad? Recién ahora me doy cuenta de su parentesco. _Hablaba con recelo temiendo mi reacción.

_-Si… es mi hermana, mi molesta hermana y está enamorada de ti,_ Respondí con un poco de molestia tratando de levantarme de mi improvisado asiento las firmes piernas de Sebastian, el me detuvo abrazándose a mí.

_-Yo no tengo nada con ella, solo fui amable con ella pero al parecer Alice ha malinterpretado las cosas, yo no quiero estar con nadie solo contigo a partir de ahora. _Dijo sinceramente y en el fondo sabía que era verdad por la pequeña conversación que yo había tenido con ella anteriormente, No sé porque pero le creí, cuando nos disponíamos a juntar nuestros labios, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta, levantándonos de prisa comenzamos a guardar nuestros violines y recoger nuestras maletas, podíamos escuchar como una voz femenina que yo conocía hablaba con mi profesor, fuera de la puerta.

_-Abran… Sé que están ahí…_ Decía molesta mi hermana, ambos nos vimos al escuchar esa petición, yo me disponía a abrir la puerta, solo debía fingir que nada pasaba, aunque hubiera sido sospechoso pues Sebastian le había dicho que ya estaba en camino a casa, pensando en ello sentí a Sebastian halarme de la mano, cargando nuestras cosas, nos acercamos a la ventana, Sebastian abriéndola silenciosamente salió al patio por ella, esperándome afuera podía escuchar que mi maestro ya abría la puerta con la llave, con su mano estirada Sebastian me llamaba como en ese sueño, pero ahora sería diferente no soltaría esa mano nunca más, tomándola salte al exterior con su ayuda, ambos sonreímos, salimos corriendo a través del patio mientras nuestros manos se entrelazaban entre sí.

_-Esta vez no te dejare ir… Estaré contigo hasta el final…_ Dijo Sebastian mientras seguíamos a paso rápido saliendo de la institución que estaba completamente vacía, me detuve de repente a lo que el sorprendido con tristeza en su mirada me miró por mi cambio de actitud, pensó que yo había cambiado de opinión, para su sorpresa solo atraje su rostro cerca al mío, dándole un pequeño beso en sus cálidos labios.

_-No te permitiré que me abandones esta vez…_ Susurré a su oído, el solo me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, seguimos caminando de prisa quien sabe dónde, lo que teníamos certeza era que íbamos a enfrentar juntos nuestro destino a partir de ahora.

_**Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti,**_

_**no puedes marcharte**_

_**Respira en mí y hazme real **_

_**devuélveme a la vida. **_

_**Despiértame, despiértame por dentro. **_

_**No puedo despertar, **_

_**despiértame por dentro, sálvame. **_

_**Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad, **_

_**despiértame, pide a mi sangre que circule. **_

_**No puedo despertar, antes de desatarme **_

_**Sálvame, sálvame de la nada en la que me he **_

_**convertido.**_

**Notas finales:**

_arigato se los quiere :* espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo para compensar las tristezas de los anteriores, me siento complacida que haya sido de su agrado y no haberlos decepcionado, bueno como veran tiene un final abierto, y lo continuare en otro fic como segunda parte, pero x ahora hare otro fic corto creo que hare ese mpreg que les habia prometido anteriormente, vamos a ver... esten pendientes... muchas gracias x leer mis fics y siempre recibir buenos comentarios de ellos, espero seguir mejorando y transmitiendo todo mi pensar y sentir a traves de palabras,,, su amiga y escritora virtual... se despide hasta el proximo fic..._

_Sebby Phantomhive :) _

_besitos :*_


End file.
